A Sort of Retcon
by 0lizzybennet0
Summary: Ianto Jones meets an oddly familiar face on a plane, one Jack Harkness. Why does he feel like he knows him? Part 2: Time travel makes you meet all sorts of people
1. I'm Jack

**Ok guys, MAJOR redo of story because it's frankly irritating the heck out of me. If you absolutely hate the new version and are wailing in pain at my butchering of the characters, then drop me a note^^ **

**Well the idea for this story came to me somewhere between Dubai and Germany, while my friend snored and snuffled in the seat next to me and determinedly tried to drool on my shoulder. **

**The plane flight times are me guessing, they shouldn't be too off I hope.**

Ianto Jones heaved his bag onto the conveyor belt and awkwardly slapped his passport down on the desk.

'Did you pack this bag yourself?' The man behind the desk asked in a bored voice. Ianto nodded and shook his head in all the right places, he could hear a couple arguing behind him, the wife berating an apparently forgetful husband.

'The bag! You said you put in the black bag!'

'Yeah bu-' the man tried to get a word in.

'You left it behind didn't you?' There was a slight pause, 'Honestly! Jack!'

'Gwen! I swore I put it in my pocket!' Ianto could hear the man patting down his pockets.

'It's not that hard! Bag, eticket, passport!'

The man behind the desk coughed and slid Ianto's passport and boarding pass back. Ianto passed the still arguing couple with a small smile at the man, he was standing with a hangdog expression as his wife rifled through his bag. The man caught Ianto's eye and shrugged with a rueful smile.

TW

'Sorry, sorry, excuse me,' Ianto muttered continuously as he wove down the aisle, navigating past crying children to his seat. With a relieved sigh he slid into his seat and nudged his bag under the seat.

'Survival of the fittest, isn't it?'

Ianto to see the man from back at check in seated next to him, he had a friendly smile and bright blue eyes. 'You managed to get through alright?'

The man laughed, 'Ticket was in my coat pocket the whole time,' he had a light American accent, 'organisation has never been my big thing.' They both leaned back in their seats as a large old man squeezed through to the next seat. The American pulled a face at Ianto as the man's backside passed inches from his face. Ianto stifled a snort and the American laughed easily.

'I'm Captain Jack Harkness, by the way.'

Ianto shook his hand, 'Ianto Jones.'

**26 hours to go**

The plane took off without delay and Ianto was a quarter through his book before the food trolley came round. Closing his book he bent forward to look out the window, the sunset was spreading brilliant orange across the sky and over the clouds.

'Worth the plane flight to see that, isn't it?' Jack had put down his own book and was looking out, 'Not something you often see at home.'

'It's amazing,' Ianto said honestly.

'Try to hold onto that thought when you eat the food,' Jack grinned, 'I believe it's,' he pulled out the menu, 'pink substance passed off as salmon drowned in suspicious watery sauce or minced dead bird mixed with wholesome colourless clumps,' Jack snapped the menu shut and raised his eyebrow, 'Decisions decisions.'

Ianto peeled the foil off the main meal and quietly though Jack had it exactly right. He looked over as Jack prodded an apparent vegetable, 'What did you get?'

'To be honest?' Jack flipped a piece over, 'I'm not entirely sure. You?'

'I was under the impression it was chicken.'

'Hm,' Jack opened the lid on the salad, 'I'm having doubts. Here, this looks more alive.'

'A little bit too alive,' Ianto said dryly as a piece of lettuce wobbled out of the container.

'Well,' spearing a piece of chicken on his fork, Jack held it up, 'here goes,' he ate it.

'And?'

Jack pulled a face and made a show of swallowing, 'I think I actually got fish.'

'Swap?'

'Sure?' Jack asked hopefully.

'I prefer fish,' Ianto held up his tray and passed it across as Jack smiled his thanks.

**25 hours to go**

'Scuse,' the older man from the window seat muttered as he pushed past. Ianto shrank back into his seat until he had gone then bent to push his bag further under the seat. Suddenly a scent different to sterilized floor filled his senses, he looked sideways directly into brown hair and the scent was even stronger. Something brushed across Ianto's mind, a vague memory.

'Sorry,' Jack's head turned to face Ianto as he shuffled through his bag, 'better move the bags before they're crushed.'

Ianto started slightly and sat upright, that aftershave was making him lightheaded.

**23.4 hours to go**

'Ianto?'

Ianto pulled his headphones off and paused the movie, Jack was half out of his seat. 'Sorry,' Jack shuffled in front of him as Ianto hurriedly moved his pillow, blanket and assorted mess. 'Thanks,' Jack awkwardly stumbled through, Ianto caught that scent again and was highly aware of Jack's backside in his face. After an extremely brief war with his conscience, Ianto had an admiring perve. He worked to stop his eyebrow raising. The conscience battle when Jack came back was lost very quickly.

'Urgh,' Jack settled down into his seat with a vaguely offended expression.

'Aeroplane toilets?'

'The feeling I'm going to sucked down it, that thing was _hungry_,' Jack put his headphones back on with a still offended look.

**21 hours to go, Dubai**

'Nine hours down,' Jack unbuckled his seatbelt and stretched.

'Only a mere 21 to go,' Ianto said with a tired smile and crouched awkwardly before squeezing out into the aisle. Jack followed closely behind him as they waited for people to start moving. 'You've got everything?' Ianto asked with a smile over his shoulder, 'Passport and other minor things such as that?'

Jack laughed, Ianto didn't catch the brief wistful look Jack shot him.

'Ah,' the warm air hitting his face as he walked off the plane was vastly appreciated.

'A change from Wales, isn't it?'

'It's a pity the stopovers are so short, I'd like to see more of Dubai.'

'Well,' Jack climbed onto the shuttle bus beside Ianto, 'at least by the end of this you'll be very personal and familiar with the ice cream shop down the end of the airport, and probably the fudge cake the opposite store sells.'

Ianto started to reply then the bus swung around a corner, a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him as he headed for the old man from the plane.

'Thanks,' Ianto smiled as Jack's hand slid from his shoulder, 'I'm not much of an ice cream person though.

**20.5 hours to go**

'I told you it was good,' Jack said thickly through a mouthful of ice cream

Ianto nodded and continued eating.

'If you don't mind me asking,' Jack pushed his empty carton away, 'you going to Australia on work?'

Ianto shook his head while swallowing, 'No, the opposite. The last two years have been a bit of a blur, if it's possible to go halfway across the world on a whim, that's what I'm doing. A change of scene for a few weeks, it's all a bit last minute. And you?'

'I'm going to meet a friend, old work friend. See how he's going,' Jack grinned, 'get a tan.'

'Well, hopefully it's warmer over there than back in Cardiff.'

**Also, exciting news here. VERY exciting news! After 2 years of nagging, pleading, sulking and i'm-a-darling-daughter-you-love-me-heaps I have MICROSOFT WORD! WITH SPELL CHECK!! Weeeeeeeeee**

**....WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	2. Shot?

**For the 2am readers like me, I know at 2am we're not often at our best or brightest, so flashbacks are helpfully labelled FLASHBACK.**

**18 hours to go**

Ianto slipped his eye mask over his eyes as the plane levelled out in the air again. Shuffling awkwardly he stretched his legs over his bag and adjusted the seat. It seemed no matter what way he turned there was something digging into his back or ribs.

'Somewhere there's a law against comfortable aeroplane seats,' Ianto heard Jack mutter and felt his seat shift backwards too.

FLASHBACK

_Ianto opened the door to Jack's office and gave a tight nod._

_'Ianto,' Jack said firmly as the younger man made to leave, 'a word.'_

_Ianto turned around and fixed Jack with a hate filled look._

_'Don't come in tomorrow,' Jack said bluntly._

_Without a change in expression, Ianto held out an open hand and waited expectantly. 'Retcon,' he said impatiently when Jack failed to respond, 'or are you going to shoot me instead?'_

_'Do you think I would shoot you?'_

_'Yes,' Ianto said immediately, 'or would you rather order me to shoot myself?'_

_The silence stretched out as Jack coldly observed the man in front of him._

_'Please,' it was a tired request, 'just do it.'_

_'Do you want to be shot?'_

_'Yes.' Ianto said shortly then gripped the edge of the desk and bowed his head, 'yes.'_

_'Well I'm not,' Jack said curtly, 'your life isn't over, Ianto,' he added in a softer tone._

_'Please, 'I don't _have_ a life!' Ianto raised his hoarse voice slightly and gripped the desk tighter, 'you shot her,' his voice shook, 'just shoot me!' His eyes glared, then his face suddenly crumpled and he dropped his head with a wrenching sob. 'You ordered _me_ to shoot her,' with effort Ianto spoke from between clenched teeth, 'why?'_

_'She was there because of you, it was your job to fix that.'_

_Ianto made a noise that could have been either a snarl or a sob, 'And when have I _ever_ had a job at Torchwood? She _loved me!_'_

_'Ianto, Lisa died at Canary Wharf.'_

_'Like you know,' Ianto spat, 'you knew nothing about her, and you know _nothing_ about me.'_

_'Ianto Jones,' Jack stated formally, 'you are suspended from Torchwood.'_

_Four weeks later Ianto was back at Torchwood._

**17 hours to go**

Somewhere between prying the seatbuckle out of his hip, acquiring a numb arm, thigh and backside, Ianto managed to fall asleep.

_'You took it? You actually took it, didn't you?' The man grabbed Ianto's shoulders harshly, his face fixed in desperation. He obviously read something in Ianto's eyes as he pulled him into a desperate embrace, after a minute he slowly losened his grip and soflty leant his head on Ianto's shoulder with a regretful sigh. Ianto could feel the sigh brush across his neck, feel Jack's hair under his chin._

Ianto woke with a start, he opened his eyes hurriedly to darkness. With a gasp he looked around frantically to see nothing, he could hear the low murmur of voices but the world remained dark. A disgruntled mutter came from his shoulder and something heavy was slung across his waist. Willing himself not to panic he tentatively reached up a hand and felt across his eyes. Then feeling like an idiot, Ianto pulled his eye mask off. The first thing he saw was a hand resting on his chest, then felt the brush of hair and the weight of a head against his neck. Jack was stubbornly ignoring the arm rest between their seats and had curled himself around Ianto. Ianto felt strangely captivated by the feel of Jack's hand, the way his ankle was looped familiarly over his own. He felt reluctant to move, he had a gorgeous man draped over his shoulder. Carefully Ianto lifted Jack's hand and gently pushed his head back onto his own seat, Jack settled down with a small pout. Ianto smiled and pulled out his book.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ianto looked down. He looked absently at the disappearing criminals then looked down again, he felt strangely warm. Suddenly a grimace passed over his face, and with a thud he dropped to his knees. One hand pressed against his stomach as the other went shakily to his com-device._

_'Jack,' Ianto said steadily, he could hear the sounds of Owen and Jack shouting anxiously, in the background he could hear Rhys pleading desperately. 'Jack,' Ianto repeated, as the coldness from the concrete floor spread through his legs. His legs shifted sideways and collapsed heavily onto the concrete. The damp floor felt cool against his cheek as he softly closed his eyes. 'Jack,' he said steadily into the com._

_'What?' Jack's voice came crackling back shortly._

_'Been shot,' Ianto's hand dropped from the com._

_'Shit,' he vaguely heard Jack's voice, there was some muffled voices fading in and out, Jack's voice telling Owen to stay with Gwen._

_'Ianto,' a hand landed roughly on his shoulder, someone pulled his jacket open and swore. 'Why didn't you say before?' Jack's voice demanded as something was pressed against his stomach._

_'Didn't really give me a chance,' Ianto kept his eyes closed._

_'How are you feeling?'_

_Ianto chuckled weakly, his laugh turning into a cough as he curled up painfully, 'Wonderful,' he choked out._

_'It'll be fine,' Jack said firmly, lifting Ianto's head and slipping his jacket underneath, 'you'll be fine. Owen is coming.'_

_'How's-' Ianto swallowed thickly, 'how's Gwen?'_

_'Shot in the shoulder, she'll be fine.'_

_'S'good.'_

_Ianto heard the rustle of Jacking moving. 'Don't-' he blindly grasped Jack's hand, 'don't-go.'_

_'Shh, I'm not going, I'm here.'_

_'I'm alone always, don't- not now.'_

_'Owen!' Jack called loudly, his hand still grasping Ianto's cold one._

_'He's wi'Gwen,' Ianto slurred, his hand dropping from Jack's, 'it's fine.' With a small sigh Ianto's eyelashes flickered shut and his hands curled up comfortingly to his chest, 'That's fine,' his face relaxed peacefully where it rested alone on the corner of Jack's coat. But he felt warm. Everything was warm. The warmth grew down his side, something burnt deep into his chest. With a moan he curled up and gasped. Pain flared across his stomach. _

_'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' someone whispered, 'it'll be over soon.'_

_He turned sideways, something soft pressed against his cheek. He was held firmly, a steady hand at the back of his head. _

**16 hours and 51 minutes to go**

For the second time Ianto's book was pushed aside by an insistent arm, for the 4th time he placed Jack's head back onto his seat. By the 5th time Jack's arm caught him in a stranglehold, he ignored the smirks coming from the woman sitting across the aisle and tapped Jack on the shoulder. With an annoyed growl Jack opened his eyes and glared up at Ianto. Ianto looked vaguely uncomfortable, as well as slightly amused, he waited until Jack's eyes widened and he glanced around at his surroundings.

'I won't tell your wife,' Ianto tried to make it less awkward as Jack slid back into his seat.

Jack laughed and held up his left hand, 'No wife. You're in luck,' he grinned at Ianto.

'Well, in that case…' Ianto smiled back as he retrieved his book, 'Finally my harrassment of fellow passengers has paid off.'

With a chuckle Jack settled back down to sleep, he rested his head back and shut his eyes, 'Poke me if I do that again, aeroplane seats aren't the same as a queen-size bed.'

'I know, I've got one too.' Ianto didn't hear the 'I know' that Jack whispered.

_FLASHIEBACKIE_

_'Shit,' Owen dropped hurriedly to the floor beside Ianto._

_'It's not as bad as it looks,' Jack said._

_Owen gave him the briefest look before peeling back Ianto's jacket, he let out an explosive breath, 'Yeah, it's not. Mustn't be all his blood,' the doctor looked closer at Ianto, 'really, he shouldn't be unconscious, must have fainted.'_

_'This is his first field mission, it must have been the shock.'_

_'Yeah, rotten luck. Anyway, I'll have a closer look at the Hub, I don't reckon he was shot.'_

_'I'll carry him to the SUV.'_

_TW_

_'You awake yet?'_

_Ianto opened his eyes and squinted around at his surroundings._

_'Couch, Hub, Cardiff, Wales, Earth,' Owen said promptly._

_Ianto slowly sat up on the couch with a wince._

_'Ribs hurt?' _

_'Yes, I was-' Ianto stopped and he patted a hand across his stomach, '-I was __sho__t,__' __he hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt._

_'Yeah no. You fainted when Gwen was shot, remember? You called Jack on the coms.'_

_Ianto looked at Owen before looking back down at his stomach, 'I was shot,' he repeated firmly._

_'Yeah, no bullet wound though, mate. Did you hit your head when you went down?' Owen received a look that clearly said no. 'Ianto,' Owen said clearly, 'I saw, and there was definitely no shot mark.'_

_'And why do I remember it?'_

_The doctor glanced over his head, 'I reckon you must have knocked your head, because there was only one small scratch on you. Shock, trauma, you know. Besides with this job I'm pretty good at recognising shot wounds.'_

_'Where's my old shirt? There'll be a mark there,' Ianto stood up and hurried across the Hub towards Jack's office._

_'Ianto!' Owen called after him._

_'Sir,' Ianto called as he pushed the door open and walked through, a slightly vague look on his face._

_Jack looked up in surprise to see Ianto watching him across the desk, his eyes dropping to Ianto's undone shirt. 'And what can I do for yooou?' _

_'My shirt's gone,' Ianto stated._

_'I noticed, believe me I noticed.'_

_'Where is it?'_

_'On you, well, half on, although if you'd like to change that?' Jack trailed off suggestively._

_'Have you done something with it?'_

_'Ianto, what are you talking about?'_

_'I was shot,' Ianto stabbed a finger on Jack's desk for emphasis, 'I know I was shot and you where there. And __don't__ try to say I hit my head.'_

_Jack swivelled his chair around and took his legs off the desk, 'You're looking very good for someone who was shot.'_

_Ianto just stared at him._

_'Ianto,' Jack sighed and placed a hand on Ianto's back, steering him out the door, 'go home, sleep, see how you feel about it in the morning.' Ianto allowed himself to be lead out._

_'Jack,' Owen motioned Jack over as Ianto left. 'Ianto's convinced he's been shot,' Owen said as Jack joined him, 'you know if he hit his head earlier?'_

_Jack shrugged and crossed his arms._

_'Watch him for a bit, he's a bit off.'_

_'Should I be worried?' Jack queried._

_'Nah, not really. He was just a bit, not Ianto.'_

_Jack pictured Ianto stalking into his office, shirt open, 'I noticed.'_

_'Git.'_

**I have vowed never ever to wear eye masks again. I was convinced I'd been blinded in my sleep.**


	3. Dropping boxes

_TW_

_With a loud clink Ianto dropped his keys on the table and shrugged off his jacket. He couldn't help glancing quickly down, it had seemed to real. Rubbing absently at his head, he struggled now to clearly remember anything at all. Pulling off his tie he flicked on the stereo and wandered into the kitchen. _

_With a grunt he stumbled sideways as a white shape collided with his leg, a set of sharp claws digging into his ankle. 'Nermal!' He muttered as his cat wound itself enthusiastically through his ankles, purring and headbutting him. 'Little beast,' Ianto bent down and rubbed Nermal's head._

_As he placed Nermal's food on the ground the phone rang._

_'Ianto Jones,' he said, jamming the phone between his ear and shoulder and opening the fridge. 'Oh, it's you...no that wasn't an ungrateful tone...ye-....I...fi-...has anyone told you how bossy you are?...no, I mean recently...you what?...oh, not again...no...please, no....I hate it when you use that voice...no you can't...no, I don't love you, I stopped loving you after you lost my dvd...15 years ago? I have a long memory...and why would you think that?....I never touched it!...honestly....the answer is still no.......as in no......Rhiannon, no....oh God, how long for?....oh I hate you....yes....__yes__ I said __yes__! Oh God, this was why I moved out...when are you coming?...WHAT?....yeah __fine__ you owe me....the time you took me to the cinema? As if that still counts!....Rhiannon, I was what, seven years old?...yeah, yes, whatever. Invade my house, steal my life, steal my couch, subvert my cat, whatever you like. Make yourself at home....yes, I know you plan too...so I'll see you tomorrow? You have a key?...Yeah, I'll be home later, try not to snoop around too much....don't call me that...Rhiannon....no, that stopped being cute when I was 5....ok, see you tomorrow. You're a pain.'_

_Ianto hung up the phone and shook his head with a smile._

_TW_

_'How are you feeling today?' Jack leaned on the bench behind Ianto._

_'Hm?' Ianto turned around, 'oh, I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry about yesterday, I think I over reacted.'_

_'No problem,' Jack said cheerfully, 'you making coffee?'_

_Ianto held up Jack's mug and gave it a shake. Jack continued to watch him._

_'So,' with a jump, Jack seated himself on the bench, 'how are you coping working for Torchwood?'_

_Ianto remained by the coffee machine, 'We all have our good days.'_

_'What's today?'_

_Ianto turned and handed him the mug with a hint of a smile, 'It's 6:30am.'_

_'So far?'_

_'Well, all I've done is say hello to you.'_

_'So it's a pretty good day then?' Jack prompted with a grin._

_'Drink your coffee, Sir,' Ianto dodged past him._

_Jack slid off the bench and followed after him, 'Aren't you having any?'_

_'No, work to do.'_

_'Hey,' Jack caught hold of his arm, 'I'm boss and I'm ordering you to have coffee with me.'_

_'Sir,' Ianto started to protest._

_'Coffee,' Jack said firmly and pulled Ianto after him, 'I'm making it. Which mug is yours?'_

_'I don't have one.'_

_'Don't have one?' Jack mock frowned at him, 'well, I'm choosing you one. __This__ one,' he selected a fluoro pink and blue one, 'this is yours now.'_

_'I'm touched,' Ianto said drily, watching closely as Jack operated the coffee machine. _

_'Here,' Jack presented Ianto with his mug, 'enjoy.'_

_'Thanks,' Ianto took a careful sip, 'not bad.'_

_'Good, now, tell me what you're planning to do tonight.'_

_'The sudden interest because...?' Ianto continued sipping his coffee._

_'I'm interested in your life.'_

_Ianto snorted inelegantly into his cup, 'My lack of one, I'm sure.'_

_'Sit,' Jack said firmly, 'talk.'_

_With a resigned look Ianto sat. 'My sister is coming over to stay tonight.'_

_'Good thing or bad thing?'_

_'She's my older sister.'_

_'Ah,' Jack said understandingly._

_There was a silence as Ianto sipped his coffee, warming his hands around it._

_'She's very bossy,' he said suddenly, 'it's impossible to say no to her. I was reminded of the time she took me to the movies with her when I was 7 years old when she told me I had to let her stay over.'_

_'Do you mind having her over?'_

_Ianto chuckled lightly, 'No, not really. She was always my big sister, I was the whining younger brother.'_

_Jack grinned, 'Strangely enough, I can see you as the whinging brother. Very bratty. Probably dressed up in her makeup.'_

_Ianto snorted into his coffee again._

_'Oh, so you did?' Jack raised an eyebrow, 'bet she never lets you forget that one.'_

_'Actually, it was wearing her dress that I'm not allowed to forget.'_

_'I'd love to see pictures of that.'_

_'Just ask her, I'm sure she has them all ready for blackmail.'_

_'Maybe I will.'_

_'You do that.'_

_The two men smiled at each other._

_'I'm dying for a coffee,' Owen announced his arrival loudly._

_'Right,' Ianto put his mug down and walked back to the kitchen._

_Jack watched him then headed off to his office._

_TW_

_Ianto frowned and stared at his ankle, he rubbed it thoughtfully and rolled his pant leg up slightly._

_'Everything ok?' A hesitant voice drew his attention up. Tosh was watching him curiously, trying to hide a smile._

_'Yep,' Ianto dropped his leg down hurriedly, 'just thought I hit my ankle on something.'_

_'Shame, you'd have made a nice dancer,' Jack said from behind him._

_'Sir, you don't have to follow me everywhere.'_

_'But you have such nice legs.'_

_'Harassment, Sir, that is definitely harassment.'_

_'That's my job, I'm the boss, I harass everyone.'_

_'Then don't let me keep you from your harassing, I believe Tosh went that way,' Ianto pointed and moved away between the shelves. He pulled some files down and scanned over them before placing them back, there was silence in the room. Ianto stretched up and reached for the next set._

_'Hello,' Jack breathed in his ear from behind._

_Ianto swore and crashed forward into the shelf. With a loud crash a box slid off the shelf and slammed down onto Ianto. There was a creak and another box cascaded a pile of papers onto Ianto's head._

_'Are you alright?' Jack sounded shocked._

_'And what do you think?' Ianto looked in resignation at the Captain from under dust coated eyebrows, 'Don't even __think__ about coming back in here. I'm going to clean this up by myself 'and you'r-'_

_'You're hurt,' Jack interrupted._

_'What?' Ianto snapped impatiently._

_'You're bleeding,' Jack reached out gently and touched Ianto's cheek. 'And bruised,' he added, dropping his hand Ianto's jawline._

_'I had part of K-L drop on me,' Ianto said acidly, clenching his jaw as Jack pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it to his cheek. He could feel the warmth of Jack's large hand on his face and could see the concern in his blue eyes. 'I'm fine,' he insisted, 'please, get out and don't knock anything else over.'_

_'Not until I'm sure you're fine,' Jack said firmly._

_Ianto shifted slightly, turning his face out of Jack's hold. 'If I was Owen you'd have left when I asked.'_

_'Hmm,' Jack caught hold of Ianto's hand and examined the cut on it, 'but Owen's a doctor.' He flipped the smaller hand over and pressed the cloth into another cut._

_'What-' Ianto hissed as Jack pressed the hanky tighter._

_'Because you have no one to look after you,' Jack said carefully, placing his other hand over Ianto's as the younger man tried to pull away._

_'I'm fine,' Ianto insisted in exasperation, looking away._

_'Really? Are you sure?'_

_'Jack!' Ianto yanked his hand free, 'I'm fine! Now get out.'_

_Jack crossed his arms, 'What's wrong with your foot then?'_

_'What?'_

_'You were doing your ballet moves before.'_

_'Oh, right, I hit it on something, I thought it was bleeding but it wasn't. Now will you go?'_

_'Alright,' Jack held his hands up and turned around, 'I'm leaving.'_

_Ianto passed a distracted hand through his hair and turned to look at the mess._

_TW_

_'So I threw myself bravely over Ianto,' Jack explained, leaning back with his feet on the desk._

_'Bet you loved that,' Gwen muttered into her coffee._

_Jack flashed her a grin, 'I courageously saved him from certain death.'_

_'Does that sound at all familiar, Ianto?' Tosh looked up as he handed her a cup._

_He shook his head with a smile, 'Not really, no,' he mouthed._

_'And yet you weren't flattened despite having a stack falling on you?' Owen asked disbelievingly._

_'Iron Man,' Jack winked._

_'Well,' Owen scooted his chair back to his desk, 'Iron Man is going to have one hell of a bruise.'_

_TW_

_Ianto held the stack of paper in his hands as he pushed the half open door to Jack's office wider._

_'Oh,' he said and turned instantly to leave._

_'No,' Jack said tiredly, 'it's fine, I was going to find you later, I'll sign those now.'_

_Ianto held out the forms to Jack, while keeping his eyes on the ground. _

_'Here,' Jack held out his shirt, 'I'll do a swap, if you can....well, do whatever it is you do with these.'_

_Ianto accepted the shredded and bloodstained shirt, 'I'm afraid they may be beyond a dry-clean.'_

_Jack chuckled, 'Run in with a weevil, particularly-' he pulled a face and held out his undershirt, 'antisocial one.'_

_'About earlier, thank you. Technically your fault, but I still, well, wasn't crushed.'_

_'Yeah I'm sorry, perhaps not the best idea I've had.'_

_'I'm inclined to agree, you're not the only one with bruises,' Ianto said drily as he gingerly folded Jack's shirt, 'Although,' he glanced at Jack, 'you seem to be doing well,' a line appeared on his forehead as he looked from Jack's chest to his face. There wasn't any marks. 'Very well, actually, with slashes like this on your shirt and this amount of blood,' Ianto continued speaking through Jack's stare, 'I'd have said you'd be killed,' there was a pause._

_'I got lucky,' Jack said flatly._

_Ianto inclined his head slightly, 'Seems I've heard that before,' he reached for the white top. Jack caught hold of his wrist and stared._

_'If you're trying to conceal something, Sir,' Ianto nodded his head towards his trapped hand, 'perhaps a little less mysterious behaviour?'_

_'Well you'd know best.'_

_Ianto froze for a second then gave a bitter smile, 'Touche,' he said softly, 'I'll just take these then.'_

_'Do I have your loyalty?' Jack asked suddenly, not releasing his grip on Ianto._

_'I'm your Torchwood employee.'_

_'Hmm-mmm,' Jack raised his eyebrows, 'now that wasn't really an answer was it?'_

_'My loyalty is guaranteed through that,' Ianto nodded towards the gun on Jack's desk, 'wherever it is that you store the Retcon, and the current fondness I have for my memories and life.'_

_'You're not forced to work here.'_

_'I think my point still stands, if I leave it's Retcon or the gun. Given my record I think I have a good idea of which one it would be. Now, could I have my hand back please, Sir?'_

_'Why are you working here?'_

_Ianto keep his face blank, only a quick blink showed any emotions. 'Very subtle, Sir. In that case, let's just hope I do get shot in the next field mission then.' He turned and quickly left._

_TW_

_Ianto pushed the door shut behind him and climbed the stairs, waiting for a white shape to launch at his legs._

_'Nermal?' He called, hanging up his coat._

_'Rhiannon actually,' a voice yelled from the lounge-room._

_'Oh!' Ianto dropped his bag and hurried forward, 'Hello!' He hugged his sister warmly. 'Sorry about the face,' he waved vaguely at his head, ' incident with the filing system at work.'_

_'There's nothing wrong with your face,' his sister peered at him, 'other than the usual things.'_

_'Usual things?' Ianto smiled and sat down._

_'Your little snubby nose.'_

_'Careful,' Ianto prodded her, 'you've got the Jones Nose too.'_

_'Hmm,' Rhiannon smiled and buried her head in his shoulder, 'I missed you.'_

_Ianto wrapped an arm around her shoulder and switched the tv on, 'You've had dinner?'_

_'Yes, I brought you round some too, it's in the fridge. You always home this late?'_

_'Late?' Ianto looked at the clock, 'it's 7pm, this is early.'_

_'Was work that good then?'_

_'No not really, it was a pretty bad day today.'_

_'Filing system?' Rhiannon smirked and changed the channel._

_'What?' Ianto slapped her hand away and changed it back, shoving her with his elbow, 'Yes, among other things.'_

_'Anything you care to share?'_

_'Just general workplace tensions,' Ianto bent down and unlaced his shoes. 'I did something a while ago and I think I'm being reminded not to overstep my place. The boss can be confusing.'_

_'You? Overstepping your place?' Rhiannon huffed disbelievingly, 'I find that hard to believe. '_

_'I'm a whooole different man,' Ianto drew it out dramatically, a bitter edge in his voice. He pulled himself under control again as his sister shot him a curious glance._

_'Anyway,' Rhiannon continued, 'as a tourist shop they can't be paying you that well. You should quit and get a better job.'_

_'Better job?'_

_'Become a musician, or a writer. Or maybe a dancer. Something romantic. I've been working in a bank, so one of us should do something a bit more interesting.'_

_'That's it,' Ianto wrestled the remote away from her and changed the channel, 'no more watching those daytime soaps. You remember what happened when I learned the saxophone.'_

_'Yes, I remember Dad confiscated it after you blew it in my ear at 3:30am. Little brat.'_

_Ianto smiled, 'Happy days. No, I'm staying in my job for a while longer. Maybe one day I'll decide to quit.'_

_Something in his tone made Rhiannon squeeze his arm gently, 'What's wrong?'_

_'Hm? Nothing's wrong.'_

_'I haven't had one snide comment over the colour of my hair yet.'_

_'Yes, I was meaning to ask, why blue?'_

_'You know I decided to quit my job at the bank, I'm celebrating. And you haven't told me what's wrong.'_

_'Still stubborn and insisting?' Ianto asked with a slight smirk, 'No,' he leaned his head back on the couch, 'just a very bad and confusing day at work.'_

_'Well, at least the files didn't cause any damage to your bootiful face,' Rhiannon pinched one of his cheeks._

_'They did actually,' Ianto frowned, 'I have a bruise all down my jaw.' He remembered the look in Jack's eyes as he traced it earlier._

_'Then you heal awfully fast, Superman, because it's gone. Would you like me to heat up your dinner?'_


	4. Irritated Bernard

**Ah, Word is my life. My love. My heart. My joy. My baby. And unlike other programs that-shall-not-be-named it doesn't do a massive virtual sigh and 'oh, do I **_**have**_** to?' when I click open. **

**Bear with me here for a bit, I'm still updating and editing everything so nothing makes sense yet. This needs more bits nicked from other chaps on the plane and bleeeerg. Would do more…but there's the little issue of TOK homework.**

**16 hours and 12 minutes to go**

'You've given up on sleeping?'

'I've given up on developing a hunchback, yes,' Jack tried to stretch, his knees hitting the seat in front. 'I think my passport was doing me a favour when it ran away.'

'It ran away?' Ianto found himself on the receiving end of a wide grin.

'Of course,' Jack said seriously, the hint of two dimples on his cheeks, 'You think I'd lose such an important object?'

'You've lost your wallet.'

'I have?' The look of horror on Jack's face was almost laughable.

'It's rolled under your seat,' Ianto said with a chuckle as Jack wriggled down in his seat.

'What would I do without you?' Jack emerged with a red face and clutching his wallet.

Ianto dropped his tray as the trolley came around, 'Face the wrath of Gwen, I'd imagine,' he paused suddenly, 'I'm sorry, I don't know where that name came from. I meant your girlfriend.'

'She's not my girlfriend,' Jack reached across to grab a coffee, he smiled at Ianto, 'but her name is Gwen.'

'What can I say, I'm psychic,' he noticed Jack pull a face at the coffee, 'aeroplane coffee?'

'Aeroplane coffee,' Jack affirmed, 'nothing tastes as good as the coffees used to at work.'

'Good coffee machine?'

'Yes, his name was Mr Jones.'

'Oh,' Ianto put the lid on his own coffee, 'perhaps you can hire me then, I can make a decent coffee and I'm a Jones,' he said lightly.

'Hm?' Jack took a large gulp and coughed, 'Mm, yes perhaps.'

.

_FLAAAASHBAAAAACK_

'_Your coffee, Sir,' Ianto said quietly._

'_You look terrible,' Jack observed over his screen._

'_Thank you,' Ianto turned slowly away, wincing as his hangover headache throbbed._

'_You ready?' Gwen looked over from her desk at Jack, 'Owen's getting the weevil spray.'_

'_Right,' Jack stood up, 'weevils it is.'_

'_Are you coming, Ianto?' Gwen looked at him, 'You came on the last field mission.'_

'_No, he's not,' Jack cut across firmly._

_Gwen looked slightly shocked at Jack's abrupt answer._

'_Jack,' Ianto heard Gwen start to say as he left._

'_Ianto,' Jack called several seconds later, 'do you want to come?'_

_Ianto stopped and turned around, 'I believe that would be your choice, Sir.'_

'_And if I choose yes?'_

'_Then I'll ask Owen to get another can of spray,' Ianto said curtly._

'_Then get the spray, Jones, Ianto Jones.'_

_Ianto remembered his late night conversation with Rhiannon and felt the same sense of hopelessness._

**15 hours to go**

'I'm going to get some sleep,' Ianto pulled his eye-mask down, 'can you wake me if they bring any spectacular food.'

'You'll be sleeping for a while then,' Jack put his headphones back on.

_TW_

_'Ok,' Jack said softly, 'spread out. This is Bernard and he's got a few anger problems.'_

_'Bernard?' Owen whispered._

_'Bernard,' Jack repeated, 'and be nice to him, I'm thinking Janet might want a friend.'_

_Gwen and Tosh disappeared behind the building, Owen took the right side and Ianto was left with Jack._

_Jack jerked his head towards the front door and the two quietly walked forward._

_'Here weevil weevil,' Jack called softly. 'Bernie-' Jack's breath huffed out as Ianto slammed him against the wall. Jack's head hit the wall and in an instant his hand was around Ianto's throat with the other reaching for his gun. A growl sounded in the dark and Bernard rushed past where they had previously been standing. Jack and Ianto stood stock-still in the dark on the side, Jack's hand still at Ianto's throat as Bernard slowly moved away._

_'You have good hearing,' Jack said and the hard glare faded from his eyes. He dropped his hand from its chokehold._

_Ianto rubbed his neck and coughed, 'He went that way,' he said shortly._

_Jack grasped the spray and cautiously stepped around the corner. There was a loud growl and a grunt from Jack as Bernard reappeared and slammed them to the ground. Ianto dodged sideways as Jack wrestled with the weevil, darting forward and spraying Bernard hurriedly in the face. Bernard looked around in confusion, sniffed, then shook his head and bit down firmly on Jack. Jack grimaced._

_Ianto stepped forward and punched Bernard in the face. _

_'Thanks,' Jack held a hand over his neck and staggered upright. 'You,' he looked down, '__punched__ a weevil?'_

_'Yes,' Ianto looked down at the sprawled form of Bernard, 'better than shooting him. Did he bite you?'_

_'No, barely got me.'_

_Ianto looked at the blood covering Jack's hand, then looked up into the Captain's shadowed face. With a firm movement he grasped Jack's hand and pulled it away from his neck. Jack stared to protest then sighed and stood resigned._

_'Shit,' Ianto said, 'Jack-' he started cautiously._

_'Yes, I know.'_

_Ianto started to say something, then closed his mouth and nodded. He stood silently and watched as Jack's skin smoothed over within a matter of minutes. With a loud crack Jack rolled his neck and grimaced, 'Always my neck, always the left side,' he looked sideways at Ianto, 'you knew, didn't you?'_

_'I guessed, although not something this,' Ianto gestured at the fading red mark, 'impressive. I thought you had to die to be healed. Does it work with normal injuries?'_

_Jack rolled his neck again, 'This is a rather morbid place for this conversation,' the cut off was obvious. 'At least you didn't shoot me though to find out, that's been done before.'_

_There was a shuffle in the dark as Ianto bent and slipped a bag over Bernard's head. 'My curiousity wasn't that excessive.'_

_'I didn't think it would be from curiousity if you ever shot me.'_

_'How true,' was all Ianto said._

_'Look, Ianto,' Jack crouched next to him, 'I am sorry how I handled things. I'm not saying I wouldn't do it again, but I'm sorry.'_

_'Thank you, Sir,' Ianto said formally as he stood up, 'I'm sorry how it turned out too, I loved her very much,' he took a deep breath, 'Now, if you would do the honours?' He nodded at Bernard. Jack stooped and lifted the weevil over his shoulders._

_'And Ianto, I'd rather you forgot this.'_

_Ianto nodded, 'I'll forget I know.'_

**14 hours and 57 minutes**

'Bernard!' Ianto sat bolt upright and hit his head on the chair.

'Woah,' hands gently pulled his eye-mask off, Ianto stared into concerned blue eyes, 'you alright?'

'Yeah,' Ianto replied distractedly, offering Jack a quick smile, 'I'm fine.'

Jack put his iPod back in while shooting Ianto an unconvinced look, Ianto felt unsettled, whether from Jack's attention or the dream he didn't know. He settled back into his seat, then unable to resist, he looked sideways at Jack. Tracing the man's jaw-line with his eyes, he ran across to his closed eyes, soft lashes resting on his cheek. With a mental shake, Ianto looked away, then slide his eyes back across to Jack's hands; he felt a sense of déjà vu looking at them. Something about the way they were clasped... Then Ianto heard a low chuckle and one of Jack's hands moved across to grasp his, he looked quickly up at Jack, the man's eyes still closed with a faint smile on his lips as strong, warm fingers slowly threaded through Ianto's. Ianto stared, then smiled and closing his eyes, leant back while still holding Jack's hand on his leg.

_TW_

_'So,' Jack stood behind Ianto in front of the cell, 'how are the love birds doing?'_

_'I think "love birds" may be a bit optimistic,' Ianto said dryly as Janet snarled fiercely at Bernard. _

_'Keep an eye on them, try not to let Janet bite him, she might like it rough but Bernard doesn't look like he's ready for any fun. By the way, are you better after the, accident, in the Archives?'_

_'I'm fine.'_

_'Really?' Jack leant his head on Ianto's shoulder and looked up into his face, 'you had a large bruise, very heroic.'_

_Ianto tensed as Jack kept his chin there, 'It faded.'_

_'Ah,' there was an odd note in Jack's voice, with a short sigh he lifted his head. 'And Ianto, I can't stop you if you want to leave.'_

_Ianto looked sideways at him, one eye raised slightly._

_'I can't force you to work here.'_

_The younger man shifted his eyes back to watch Bernard, 'Not entirely sure I believe you, Sir,' he was slightly mocking. 'I imagine there are ways. I do know you don't trust me.'_

_'God, Ianto! We're Torchwood!' Jack slammed a palm against Bernard's door. 'I could always hold you at gun point, shot you and wipe all traces of your life off this planet,' Jack's voice sounded harsher, 'the work of an hour and Ianto Jones would be gone.'_

_Despite everything, Ianto felt a small flicker of fear before steeling himself. 'Please, by all means, do,' Ianto spread his arms mockingly before walking out, he could hear Jack following after him. 'I am alive because of Rhiannon, Nermal and the cat and mouse games you're playing. And for what it's worth, it's not much of a life.'_


	5. Questions

_TW_

_Ianto hung his jacket up and slipped off his tie, dropping the latter over his sister's head as he walked into the kitchen._

_'Your black and white tie?' Rhiannon looked down at it, 'Was work bad today?'_

_'Work,' Ianto slammed the fridge door shut, 'is work, surprising and terrible. My boss has a split personality and can't decide between wanting to kill me or sha- be my friend,' he concluded._

_'I keep telling you to quit,' Rhiannon put down her book, 'was something wrong today?'_

_Ianto made a non-committal noise, 'Nothing in particular,' he leant forward on the bench and looked at Rhiannon, ''it's just so, constant.'_

_'Quit.'_

_'Hm,' Ianto pushed himself off the bench with a thoughtful noise, 'Had a, discussion, of sorts, with the boss over that today.'_

_'And your decision being?'_

_'Undecided leaning towards quitting. Tea?' He waved a teabag._

_'Good,' Rhiannon said approvingly, 'and yeah, tea'd be great.'_

_Ianto felt something cold freeze inside him. 'Yes,' he managed to say, 'I suppose it is a better option.'_

_'So what did he say?'_

_'Rhiannon,' Ianto hesitated, 'my job is not that,' he paused again, 'easy to quit and if I do there will be consequences. I am aware of that.'_

_'What?' She gave a short laugh, 'they'll staple you along with the tourist brochures?' She stared at her brother leaning against the bench as a muffled noise came from him. 'Yan?' She asked in concern, 'Hey, what's wrong?' she caught a glimpse of his face, 'Oh Yan,' Rhiannon stood up and wrapped an arm around her brother as he quietly cried._

'_Anything you want to talk about?' Rhiannon eventually asked. Ianto shook his head. After a while he straightened with a deep breath and gave Rhiannon a weak smile, 'Drink? DVD?' He strode into the lounge room before she could answer._

_TW_

_The man crept up behind them, one hand slowly reaching into his jacket. He neared the back of the couch, feet soundless on the carpet as he raised the knife higher. With a grunt he brought it down towards the head._

_Ianto gave a high pitched shriek._

_'Ianto, you are such a girl,' Rhiannon shoved him in the shoulder. Ianto kicked her foot in return. They both watched as the blonde girl screamed, bashed him over the head with a vase and ran upstairs._

_'Why is it always upstairs? They __always__ run upstairs, then we're gonna see the black gloved hand on the banister following her and-'_

_'Rhiannon, shut up,' Ianto said acidly._

_'What?' His sister protested, 'I'm allowed to comment, you can't stop me. See, there's the hand! Now-'_

_'Rhiannon!' Ianto hissed._

_'And-'_

_'Did you hear that?' Ianto looked over his shoulder around the dark room._

_'Oh very funny,' she said sarcastically._

_Ianto silently got to his feet and crept over to the door, one hand held out warningly at his sister. The sound of footsteps came from outside the door, coming closer as the doorhandle rattled._

_'Ianto,' Rhiannon mouthed silently, face paling, she inched off the couch and towards the phone._

_'Hello Torchwood,' a low voice came through the door._

_Ianto froze and motioned hurriedly for his sister to put the phone down, she stared at him._

_'Are you __mad__?' Rhiannon hissed, a panicked edge to her voice._

_'Recovered from that shot yet? Fast healer, aren't you?' The voice came again._

_Rhiannon's eyes widened and she darted forward to pull Ianto back from the door. Together they backed away to the kitchen wall._

_'Phone, phone,' Ianto said urgently and wrestled the phone off Rhiannon. _

_'Amazing how much a bump on the head conceals,' it sounded like a male voice. _

_Ianto halted with the phone in his hand and looked down at his stomach, Rhiannon tried to make a grab for the phone._

_'__Call the police__!'_

_Ianto recovered from his brief daze and stepped back, quickly dialing. Rhiannon stayed glued to his side, shooting glances at the door._

_'Sir,' Ianto said quietly into the phone._

_'Sir?' Rhiannon mouthed, stopping to stare at him._

_'There's someone here, they know about Torchwood,' Ianto said briefly, thankfully spared any lewd comments, 'and my sister's here...now....I think only one.'_

_'Who was that?' Rhiannon said frantically as he hung up, 'who is that?' She pointed at the door, 'and who the __hell__ is Torchwood?'_

_Ianto didn't reply, and the two of them stayed tense against the wall. _

_'Ianto,' Rhiannon started to say._

_'It's fine, we're fine,' Ianto said quietly, squeezing her hand._

_'Who is he? Do you know him? Oh God, Ianto he's still out there,' her hand shook._

_'He'll be gone soon, it's going to be fine. He's not coming in.' Several minutes later the screech of tires sounded out on the road. _

_'We're watching you,' the voice called before footsteps ran quickly away. Ianto looked at Rhiannon's white face and wrapped his arm around her shoulder._

_'Ianto?' Jack yelled through the door._

_'They're gone,' Ianto opened the door as the Captain rushed through, 'they left when they heard you coming.'_

_'You're alright?' Jack asked anxiously._

_'We're fine, he didn't get in.'_

_'He?'_

_'It sounded like a man, he mentioned Torchwood. He mentioned me,' Ianto added with a slight shiver that slipped through his calm composure. _

_Jack griped Ianto's arm, 'What did he say?'_

_'He,' Ianto took a breath, 'he mentioned me getting shot, and how I heal fast.' Ianto found himself suddenly crushed into Jack's arms, Jack's hand wrapped firmly around his back and head on his shoulder. Ianto could feel Jack's heart beating against his chest and a large hand grasped tightly around his. With a small sigh, Ianto relaxed minutely and twitched his hand to thread his fingers through Jack's. The familiarity of the Captain made him feel somehow safer._

_'You're coming back to the Hub,' Jack said firmly, pulling back, 'both of you,' he added, looking over Ianto's shoulder at Rhiannon._

_Ianto blushed slightly, pulling his hand out of Jack's. Jack caught his blush and gave him a small shadow of a grin, catching hold of Ianto's hand before he pulled it free._

_'You can have the spare bed, your brother can stay with me,' Jack gave Rhiannon a wink._

_'Retcon,' Ianto said softly._

_'We'll deal with that later, right now you're not staying here.'_

_'But Rhi-'_

_'I want you in the Hub. Get some spare clothes, I'll wait in here.'_

'_Ianto,' some force was back in Rhiannon's voice. 'Can you explain?'_

'_I'm afraid he can't,' Jack cut in._

_'Who's he?' The stubbornness was back._

_'He's my, -boss,' Ianto said with an internal wince._

_'__That__ was your __boss?__' Rhiannon shot a glance over her shoulder, 'You called the owner of a _tourist shop_?' _

_'Not a tourist shop, Rhiannon,' Ianto grasped her shoulder, 'you're going to have to trust me.'_

'_This is just a _tad_ weird, don't you agree?' Rhiannon didn't move._

_'Please, trust me. I'll explain in the car.'_

_'All done? Then let's go.'_

_The three of them walked quickly out to the car, Ianto looking all around his house as they drove away._

_'So you don't own a tourist shop?' Rhiannon asked._

_Jack laughed, 'Well, you could look at it that way, we do deal with new arrivals to Cardiff. We're sort of customs, dealing with who comes in.'_

_Rhiannon looked slightly more comfortable, 'So you're government based? Is that why Ianto couldn't tell me? Sort of airport security?'_

_'No, airport security gets the two-legged visitors. We're a bit more flexible,' Jack said as they came to the Hub._

_'Two-legged?' Rhiannon muttered as she slid out of the SUV, 'Ianto, what the hell is happening? If this is all-I can just get a hotel, seriously. And I think you should go to the police,' she finished. _

_Ianto looked over at Jack, the Captain shook his head. Rhiannon looked apprehensively around and wrapped her arms around herself._

_'Come on, inside,' Jack opened the door to the tourist office and pushed the button._

_'Ianto,' Rhiannon stopped and between the new doorway and her brother, 'what's happening? Please. I want to know. Now.'_

_Jack walked over and looped an arm over her shoulder, 'Ms Jones, welcome to Torchwood.'_

_Ianto watched with a smile as Rhiannon relaxed slightly and allowed the cheerfully chatting Captain to lead her downstairs, Jack seemed to have that effect. He turned and locked the door, switching all the lights on, enjoying the feeling of light everywhere. He dropped his bag and sat on the desk, head resting in his hands as he replayed the night._

_'How are you feeling?' _

_Ianto jumped as Jack came up behind him, 'Rhiannon-' he started to ask._

_'Is downstairs sleeping, she's fine and not asking to many questions yet. She's very like you,' Jack perched next to Ianto, 'so, what happened tonight?'_

_Ianto retold the events, watching as Jack turned his face away at the mention of shooting._

_'He said he'll be watching me,' Ianto concluded._

_'You're staying in the Hub,' Jack gripped Ianto's hand._

_'Jack,' Ianto said tiredly, 'I'm fine, he's probably a nutcase with a few too many drinks. I was watching a horror movie, it was bad timing.'_

_Jack just ran his thumb over Ianto's hand. 'I don't understand,' Ianto said suddenly, looking at his hand, 'why are you so concerned?'_

_'Someone knows about Torchwood.'_

_'Sir,' Ianto gave a tired chuckle, 'you drive a black car with Torchwood written down the side. And I was never shot, so they are not very well informed. And as for fast healing, that sounds more like you.'_

_Jack kept his gaze on Ianto's hand._

_'Why?' Ianto asked, holding up their joined hands, 'I was under the impression I wasn't to be trusted.'_

_'Why aren't you letting go then?'_

_Ianto didn't reply, instead focusing on the feeling of someone holding his hand, the warm grip that showed someone cared. How long had it been? He thought back to his conversation with Jack yesterday. 'Would you shoot me if I left?'_

_'I don't think I could,' Jack said honestly._

_'You could at one point,' Ianto reminded him._

_Jack sighed and shifted, 'I was angry,' he admitted, 'and I said some things I wouldn't say again then. I'm not going to let you die now.'_

_Ianto gave a wry smile, 'Retcon then, so I'm going to be here at Torchwood for the rest of my life.'_

_'Ianto, you have to believe me, I said it before and I meant it, if you want to leave you can.'_

_**As I saw writing the person outside the door the possums chose that moment to do a mad run across the roof. Listen carefully and you can probably hear my heart pounding halfway across the world.**_


	6. Am I Obvious?

_It's not as easy as willing it all to be right  
Gotta be more than hoping it's right  
I wanna hear you laugh like you really mean it  
Collapse into me, tired with joy_

_-Hands Open, Snow Patrol_

**14 hours and 13 minutes**

Ianto slowly opened his eyes, he'd lost track of how many times he'd slept now and for how long. With a groan he stretched and curled his toes under the seat and was about to close his eyes again when something tightened on his hand. He gazed down at Jack's hand nestled inside his, he glanced over at the sleeping man and positioned his head slightly closer to Jack's.

'Hello.'

'Morning,' Ianto replied. A baby wailed in the next row.

Jack flashed him a sleepy smile and ran a hand through his hair with a yawn. 'Do I hear the songbirds singing?' He murmured, blue eyes blinking slowly as he curled up with another yawn. A particularly piercing cry made them both wince. 'Here's to hoping that stops soon,' Jack closed his eyes again, 'And seeing as I'm still holding your hand-' he shifted forward and rested his head lightly on Ianto's slumped shoulder. Ianto tensed for a moment, then relaxed.

**14 hours and 12.3478 minutes to go**

'Oh for the love of God, make it stop,' Jack buried his head further into Ianto's neck and covered his ear with his free hand. 'No more, please.'

**14 hours and 10.2 minutes to go**

'It's stopped,' Jack said blissfully. The both listened to the silence.

'No, please, no,' Jack laughed reluctantly as the baby let out a particularly heartfelt scream.

'Only 14 hours and 10.1 minutes to go.'

Jack laughed again, 'You and your stopwatch.'

Ianto chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Jack, 'You've never objected to my stopwatch, I seem to recall several interesting comments about it in fact.'

'And you ignored them too, showing great restraint in the face of my extreme charisma and charm.'

Ianto could feel Jack's grin against his neck, he closed his eyes briefly at the feel with a grin of his own. 'You believe what you like, Sir.' Suddenly he froze and tried to recall what he had said.

'Sorry, bathroom,' he slid out of the seat.

'Hey,' Jack caught his wrist as he left and smiled minutely, 'tell me how long the queues are.'

_FLASHUSMBACKUS_

_Ianto frowned in his sleep, with a muffled grunt of annoyance he rolled over. A cold breeze blew over his feet and something brushed across his toes. Ianto's feet twitched and he curled his legs up tighter, a draft slid down his back as he moved. With an irritated moan Ianto kicked his legs and burrowed down, his face forming into a pout. He vaguely heard a low laugh and a rustle as something warm settled over him, the scent of Jack suddenly everywhere._

'_Jack?' With a low mutter, Ianto opened his eyes._

'_Go back to sleep,' Jack patted his shoulder and quietly walked away._

_TW_

_His legs were trapped. _

'_Off, ge'i off,' Ianto thrashed sideways and his face contorted in annoyance. He clawed blindly at the constricting material over him. It clung to his arms and pinned him down. _

'_Relax,' a hand rested firmly on his chest._

_Ianto frowned, then his face relaxed and he slumped back down._

_TW_

_With a dull thud Ianto half woke up, his knees colliding with the back of the couch. Muttering peevishly he flung himself sideways. With a startled thump he landed on the floor, his eyes flying open as he looked around in shock._

'_Can't you just lie still?' Jack hoisted him back onto the couch, carefully draping his coat back over Ianto._

_With a disgruntled sigh Ianto closed his eyes and drew his knees back up to his chest. There was another thud as he hit the back of the couch. With only a small frown on his face, Ianto rolled over again. Jack caught him as the younger man rolled limply off the couch._

'_You know, tying you to the bed has never looked better,' Jack muttered and Ianto dimly felt his head being lifted. He gave a small whine in protest, his head was placed carefully on a warm cushion. Ianto murmured and raised a hand to clutch at the cushion, rapidly falling back into deep sleep. He heard a low chuckle._

'_You're cute.'_

**14 hours to go**

'Here,' Jack said thickly through a mouth of biscuits, 'listen,' he clamped the headphones over Ianto's ears. 'It's good,' he said watching Ianto's expression.

Man by Yeah Yeah Yeahs blasted into Ianto's ears, 'God! You'll go deaf by the time you're 35,' he said lifting one ear off. 'You've got a man?' He echoed the lyrics.

'Is that a question, Mr Jones?'

Ianto let it pass and turned his smirk into a composed expression. He'd never met anyone quite like Jack Harkness.

'Don't think I didn't see that hopeful expression.'

Ianto let out a short snort and looked across in amused disbelief at Jack.

'I'm being a bit obvious, aren't I?' With a small grin Jack managed to look slightly chastened. He looked up with a hint of dimples as Ianto rolled his eyes and reached to squeeze Jack's hand. 'And do I really look younger than 35?'

'Now Jack, don't think I didn't hear that hopeful tone,' Ianto put the headphones back on with the smallest of smirks.

'Ah, don't forget whose headphones those are.'

'Isn't it a good thing that I like Duffy then?' Ianto said mildly and relaxed back in his chair, he hummed lightly and watched Jack pout. 'It's the pout that makes me think you're younger.'

'So not my dashing good looks?' The brilliant grin was back.

'Dashing good looks?' Ianto pondered it then shrugged and turned the music up. He laughed as Jack kicked his ankle.

_TW_

_Ianto woke with a start to the sound of a pterodactyl screeching overhead. He first thing he saw were a pair of knees inches from his face, Ianto slowly turned his head away from the warmth on his cheek and looked up into the sleeping face of Jack. The Captain was snoring softly, his head rested at an awkward angle on his shoulder and a hand resting on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto watched as Jack's chest slowly rose and fell before placing his head back on Jack's lap. _

_Ianto felt the change in Jack's breathing as he woke up._

_'You're awake,' Jack's voice was low and sleepy, 'finally.'_

_'Finally?' Ianto voice was muffled._

_'Hm,' Jack shuffled slightly, 'you were a nightmare last night. Couldn't get you to stay on the couch.'_

_'The couch was too small,' Ianto replied quietly with a smile, the emptiness and silence of the Hub seemed to make everything feel surreal and peaceful. He rolled over to turn his face up towards Jack, calmly looking up at him._

_'Sorry about last night,' Jack placed a soft palm on Ianto's cheek and idly drifted his thumb across._

_Ianto closed his eyes and relaxed against Jack. _

_TW_

_'Rhiannon,' Ianto mumbled as he jerked awake, trying to piece together last night's events. 'Nermal!' He clutched his head as he sat up and looked around._

_'Calling 'Rhiannon' I can understand, but '__Nermal__'?'_

_'Is he alright? Where's Rhiannon? What's the time?'_

_'It's 7am and Rhiannon's fine, sleeping,' Jack perched on the couch arm, 'who's Nermal? Secret boyfriend?'_

_Ianto rubbed a rough hand across his face, 'My cat.'_

_'That never stopped anyone.'_

_Ianto let that one pass. 'That man last night, who was he?'_

_'I'm not sure,' Jack admitted, 'but you're staying in the Hub until I find out.'_

_Ianto rubbed his hands across his face again, Jack's concern feeling slightly out of place. 'I'll need to get clothes then,' he said finally._

_'I'll get those.'_

_'Sir-' Ianto started to protest._

_'No,' Jack said firmly, 'I'll get them. I don't want you going near that flat.'_

_'Isn't that an overreaction?'_

_'I'll decide that.'_

_Ianto let it drop and sank back in the couch, 'I want Nermal then.'_

_'What?'_

_'If it's not safe, and I have to stay away, then Nermal isn't staying there either.'_

_'I'll get someone to feed him.'_

_'No,' Ianto said evenly, 'If I stay here, so does Nermal.'_

_Jack bit his lip, 'Your __cat?__' He burst out eventually, 'here? In the Hub?'_

_'I'll set up one of the rooms for him.'_

_Jack stared at Ianto, lip still bit in thought, 'Fine!' He stood up dramatically, 'I'll go get your cat!'_

_'Am I allowed to leave the Hub?'_

_'No,' Jack stated firmly._

_'Then you'll need to get some kitty litter,' Ianto gave a shadow of a smile, 'and bring his cat bed.'_

_'Anything else, __Sir__?'_

_'Some cat cans and his bowl.'_

**Finally more of the bushfires are under control! Let's just hope the wind dies down now…**


	7. I Resign

**13 hours and 37 minutes to go**

Ianto pressed firmly at the screen, tapping repetitively as it stubbornly refused to change songs. Resigned to listening to Shut Up and Drive, he slumped back in the seat and scanned around the cabin. Jack waved at him from the end of the aisle, Ianto frowned and sat up straighter as Jack pulled a face and mimed strangling himself. With a snort, Ianto watched as the drink trolley inched its way up the aisle, Jack now doing exaggerated slow motion walking behind it. Ianto had to bite his lip and look away as Jack smiled politely when the attendant turned around curiously, then silently screamed as she turned away.

_TW_

_'I'd had many things on this coat,' Jack's voice called through the Hub as he descended on the lift, 'but cat fur is a new one.'_

_'Have you got him, Sir?' Ianto walked over and looked up._

_'No, I've just started producing white cat fur,' Jack stepped off the lift, 'I've brought all your clothes, and some for Rhiannon.'_

_'Where's Nermal?'_

_Jack grunted and dropped the suitcase, 'Here,' he undid the button on his great coat and motioned Ianto over. Ianto stepped forward and peered down Jack's neck, nestled against his chest was a white bundle of fur. 'It was the only way to keep him peaceful,' Jack said softly, smiling down at the sleeping cat._

_'He likes you,' Ianto noted._

_'I'm adorable.'_

_'And modest too,' Ianto added as he bent to pick up the cases._

_'Nice butt,' Jack slapped Ianto's backside as he walked past, 'follow me.'_

_Ianto straightened with an eye-roll and carried Nermal's bed under one arm._

_'We'll turn this into Nermal's room,' Jack announced as he flung the door open, 'with some furniture and kitty toys it'll look nice.'_

_'We?' Ianto queried._

_'Me and Nermal are friends now,' Jack carefully undid the rest of his buttons and set the sleeping cat down on the pet bed. 'If you don't mind?'_

_'No,' Ianto hid his surprise, 'that's fine.'_

_'You're always fine,' Jack said as he knelt to stroke Nermal._

_'I'm a fine person,' Ianto said with a tinge of bitterness, he crouched down to pat Nermal._

_Jack caught his hand and leant sideways quickly. Ianto barely had time to blink before Jack's breath brushed across his face, the hand holding his tightened and soft lips pressed against his. Jack drew back almost immediately before Ianto could respond._

_'So,' Jack cleared his throat, 'I did some checks around your house while I was out cat catching, neighbours have never seen that man before. I think it was chance that he came to your flat, could have been Tosh's or Owen's.'_

_'Right,' Ianto looked down distractedly, 'I can go back then?'_

_'No,' Jack said immediately._

_'It wasn't an accident that he came to my house then.'_

_'I didn't say that,' Jack countered._

_'You wiped the CCTV recordings of the field mission where Gwen was shot.'_

_'So?' Jack shrugged, 'standard procedure.'_

_Ianto tickled Nermal's chin, 'The recordings we always keep for that date are restricted on the Hub computers. Only access by you.'_

_'Does it matter?' Jack idly flicked Nermal's ear._

_'I'd like to review it.'_

_'Well,' Jack got to his feet, __'you__ can't.'_

_Ianto followed, 'Why not?'_

_'Security reasons.'_

_Ianto ignored the sting and continued, 'That coming from the man whose password is SexBomb for everything?'_

_The older man ignored him, 'Rhiannon is still sleeping.'_

_'Alright.'_

_'I gave her Retcon and a sleeping pill,' Jack said bluntly, 'I'm taking her home tomorrow, she won't remember the last few days.'_

_'What?' An edge crept in his voice., 'you did what?' _

_'She had to forget seeing you.'_

_Ianto gave a soft noise of shocked disbelief and walked quickly across the room. 'So she's just going to forget seeing me? At all?' His voice sounded strained._

_'It's best that way. She'll forget any mention of Torchwood, and you had mentioned your job,' Jack shifted his weight and crossed his arms, 'which was a breach of security so she had to be Retconed. You might not be able to see her for some time in case of triggers.'_

_Ianto distractedly passed a hand through his hair and took a forced breath._

_'And I would prefer if you didn't mention last night to anyone, that includes Gwen and the rest.'_

_'Right,' Ianto kept his face expressionless, 'don't talk to anyone.' _

_'I removed all Rhiannon's things from your flat and returned them to her house, there's nothing to trigger her memories.'_

_'Of course,' standing in the corner of the room, both Ianto's face and voice were emotionless._

**13 hours to go**

'I'm bored,' Jack idly poked Ianto with his foot. Ianto kept his eyes on the movie and jabbed Jack with his toe, he was flicked in return by a plastic spoon.

'How will I ever keep myself entertained on the flight home?' Ianto said dryly.

'You'll have to find another attractive man to torment.'

'I believe you're doing the tormenting, and you're interrupting my movie.'

'Oh, well, that's me in my place,' Jack scooted closer to Ianto, 'and forgives the intrusion, but wouldn't that be Bambi you're watching?'

'You have a problem with Bambi?'

'How manly,' Jack grinned.

Ianto arched an eyebrow at the screen, 'Did I ever say I was manly?'

'Oo, honest,' there was a curious note in Jack's light voice.

'You can talk,' Ianto snorted, 'what?' He looked sideways and caught Jack's eye.

'No,' Jack smiled again, the crease from between his brow gone, 'nothing.' The dimples reappeared, 'just admiring the view.'

'Should I give you my number now?'

'That'd be nice,' Jack said cheerfully, 'I've only got 13 more hours with you, then I'll have to call.'

Ianto flashed him a quick smile as he handed over his number, 'Call me when I have jetlag and suffer.'

'Noted.'

**12 hours and 30 minutes to go**

'Play Pong with me?' Jack tapped Ianto's knee with the remote.

'Sure,' Ianto was rewarded by Jack's gorgeous smile.

_TW_

_'You could have asked,' Ianto said, Jack's footsteps sounded behind him._

_'It wasn't your decision.'_

_'She's my sister.'_

_'That means nothing, you're an employee and she isn't.'_

_Ianto smiled __humourlessly__ before turning around to face Jack, 'Sir, the letter on your desk, I take it you haven't read it yet?'_

_'No.'_

_'Well, it contains my resignation,' Ianto said calmly, 'I have removed my belongings and I will be gone by 5.'_

_'You can't,' Jack said flatly._

_'But I can,' Ianto smiled, 'and, at the risk of sounding dramatic, I have.'_

_'Not now,' Jack insisted firmly, he strode forward to grasp Ianto's hands._

_Ianto looked from Jack's hands to his wide blue eyes, 'You don't like me, and yet you do this,' he looked at Jack's hands again, 'very little at Torchwood has ever made sense, but this,' he sounded tiredly amused, 'this wins. I'm never going to understand what sort of game this was.'_

_'Not a game.'_

_Ianto pulled his hands firmly away from Jack and walked out._

**12 hours and 17 minutes to go**

Ianto looked over as Jack frowned in his sleep, the man's hands clenched on the blanket and eyes moving rapidly under his lids. With a small gasp Jack twitched his head and the grip on the blanket tightened. Hesitantly, Ianto placed his hand over Jack's, immediately Jack clasped his hand tightly and murmured incomprehensively. He gave a small little moan and jerked his head sideways.

'-to Jones!' Jack opened his eyes and gave a short gasp. His eyes were wide and stared directly into Ianto's with fear.

'Hey,' Ianto said with a smile, 'dreaming of me?'

Jack stared at him for a second, then his face relaxed and he gave a slightly forced smile. 'Only you.'

'Or am I already being replaced by your other work Jones?' Ianto tried lightly.

'Oh, I'm just worried about him,' Jack said, 'but no one could replace you,' Ianto received a highly suggestive wink.

'Well,' Ianto stretched his legs out, 'I'm going to guess he was your boyfriend.'

'Nope.'

'Good friend?'

'Not exactly. I was his boss.'

'No scandal?'

With a chuckle Jack shrugged, 'He wore wonderfully fitted suit pants.'

Ianto snorted, 'I'm going to pretend to be shocked,' he shot Jack an amused glance.

'Why thank you,' with a wide grin he continued, 'but no, that was it. Really. Nothing against the Archive walls. No secret burning love.'

'This is turning out to be a rather dry story,' Ianto rubbed absently at the sharp pain at his temple.

'I could invent a bit if you like? Something MA+ in the Hub?'

Ianto briefly lost track as the pain stabbed uncomfortably, 'Sorry, I missed that?'

'No, nothing important. It is a rather dry story, he hated me and while he had a gorgeous butt, he wasn't my favourite person, we'd had our differences. Anyway, he left and I'm coming to do a check up.'

'Because you hate him?'

'I don't hate him,' Jack absently prodded Ianto's leg, 'he was very cute, it just never really…worked.'

'Well, your story is still more interesting than mine. Hell, I don't even really know why I've decided to travel, I don't know what's got into me the last year. It was a split second internet booking,' Ianto shook his head at himself. 'And do you have to prod my leg?'

'Hm? Oh, sorry, didn't realise.'

'You can prod someone's leg with realising?'

'I'm a man of many talents. Anyway,' Jack continued, 'will you go on a date with me?'

'Wel-yes, I suppose,' Ianto said tentatively, slightly confused, 'I have known you for all of 10 hours?'

'Wonderful, I will pick you up in,' Jack looked at his watch, 'one hour. Wear something sexy, I know this great restaurant 20 minutes away.'

**11 hours and 17 minutes to go**

Ianto pulled his headphones off as the food trolley wheeled down the aisle. Next to him Jack sat up straighter and grinned at Ianto.

'You're looking lovely tonight, Mr Jones, shall we place our order?'

_TW_

_'Ianto?' A slightly breathless call came from the end of the Archives._

_'Sir?' Ianto stepped into the light and stood obviously back from Jack._

_'Ah,' Jack staggered back against the wall, his eyes closing briefly._

_'What's the matter?' Ianto asked coldly, not moving._

_Jack gave a tired grin, 'My old friend Weevil.'_

_'Shouldn't you be with Owen then?'_

_With a soft chuckle Jack opened his eyes to look at Ianto, 'Not strictly Torchwood related.'_

_'Well in that case, I've had enough pointed reminders. I've learned.'_

_'Please?' Jack held out one hand and closed his eyes again._

_Ianto bit his lip and shifted his weight. He reluctantly moved forward and clasped Jack's cold hand. He wrapped an arm around the Captain's shoulders and slid down with him to the floor._

_'Thanks,' Jack gasped painfully._

_'Stop talking,' Ianto said and pulled Jack's head down to his shoulder. He heard a soft sigh from Jack as an arm slid around his waist, Ianto shifted slightly and dropped his hand to rest over the one clutching his waist. The Captain was a heavy, warm weight against his side and he could feel small tremors in the arm around him. _

_Several minutes later Jack jerked in his arms and he pulled back wildly._

_'I'm sorry about your sister,' Jack said hurriedly, his breathing ragged._

_'Thank you, Sir,' Ianto said formally._

'_Can't let you resign,' Jack's eyes were slightly unfocused, 'it's not safe.'_

'_Ja-'_

'_For you. Not letting them do that to you too.'_

_Ianto sighed and pulled Jack's head down onto his shoulder again, 'I think you should sleep.'_

'_No, I'll be fine now,' Jack stood somewhat unsteadily and peeled off his ripped shirt._

'_Exhibitionist,' Ianto muttered as he took the shirt._

'_You're,' Jack pointed a wobbling finger at him, 'not leaving.'_

'_Then explain that man outside my flat.'_

'_Nop.'_

'_I have absolutely no wish to prolong my life right now, there is nothing worthwhile now, I have no one to share anything with, I think I'm going to go mad alone with my job and I am perfectly willing-' Ianto trailed off as tears spilled down Jack's cheeks._

**10 hours and 40 minutes to go**

Jack pushed his chair back and looked across at the younger man asleep next to him. At the moment Jack truly hated himself, making Ianto remember seemed the cruelest thing to do.

'So this is what you're like without Torchwood,' Jack murmured to himself, taking in Ianto's healthy sleeping face. He leant forward carefully and pressed a kiss on Ianto's forehead, 'I'm sorry, but you can't forget.'

Ianto shifted in his sleep, 'Not after the first date,' he muttered.

Jack tucked the blanket across his shoulders, a sad smile as Ianto shuffled closer to him.

_**I've got the worst pins and needles from my Nermal, he's stretched out on my lap and I have to say, it's not the most comfortable thing ever.**_

_**And if it's at all weird the amount of times they're eating and sleeping, trust me that's how it is. I slept, ate, slept, ate, and then for a change, I slept. **_


	8. Forever

'Good morning, my attractive date,' Jack said cheerfully as Ianto blinked, 'or perhaps good evening or good midday. We are arriving soon in the hot and muggy place of Singapore, next stop Kangaroo Land.'

'Are you always this cheerful?' Ianto muttered and rubbed his face.

'Look, I saved you bikkies, extra chocolate,' Jack waved the chocolate biscuits in front of Ianto. 'Good for your serotonin levels.'

'I'm not a pterodactyl.'

'Do pterodactyls have serotonin levels?'

Ianto looked momentarily confused, 'I have absolutely no idea.' He opened the packet and handed one to Jack, 'That's what you get for waking me up too early, no sense.'

'I'll keep that in mind,' Jack hinted.

'I'm going to ignore that innuendo.'

'Captain Innuendo,' Jack shifted closer suggestively with a grin. Ianto hit him half-heartedly with the screen remote and turned his back to him, slouching down in the seat. Leaning backwards, Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder, noting with a smirk the hand that immediately looped around his chest. 'Don't smirk at me, Mr Jones,' Jack's voice vibrated through his back, his arm tightening playfully, 'You've still got approximately 9 hours with me.'

'Suppose I ask for a seat change?' Ianto tilted his head to grin at Jack, 'I say I'm being constantly harassed?'

'Then I'd say the man next to me,' Jack growled into Ianto's dark hair, 'won't stop flirting with me.'

'Careful, that's harassment.'

'How about I give you another biscuit,' a chocolate biscuit was lowered in front of Ianto's face, 'and you let me harass you?'

'Would that be bribery?'

'Yes.'

Ianto took the biscuit, feeling the hum on his back as Jack laughed. 'So these plans of yours in Australia, are they absolutely set?' Wrapping his other arm around, Jack drew Ianto in closer.

'Nope. Not at all. Are yours?'

'Not exactly.'

Ianto turned his head and looked at Jack with amused blue eyes, 'You're very forward, so I'm going to be even more forward. Do you want to spend a few days travelling with me?'

'I would like that a lot,' Jack said honestly.

'Good,' with a contented movement, Ianto placed his hands on top of Jack's and shut his eyes. Carefully, Jack leant forward and pressed his lips to Ianto's soft mouth, he felt Ianto smile into it and he drew back slightly. Ianto just squeezed his hand lightly and kept his eyes shut. There was no yell as Ianto remembered, no shout of revelation or as Jack had expected, you bastard. With a concealed sigh, Jack moved back as Ianto snoozed obliviously against him.

_Ianto's confusion was put on hold as Jack took a nose dive onto the floor. At the last minute he caught hold of Jack's shoulder and staggered backwards as the Captain crashed into him. Ianto grunted and looped his arms around Jack's back, Jack's chin resting against his chest and face peacefully tilted up towards Ianto. Ianto stopped dragging and looked at Jack, it wasn't a conscious stare, his eyes just seemed to rest easily on the man's face. Jack had such soft eyelashes. They framed his clear blue eyes, they crinkled slightly when he smiled, Ianto could see the flecks of gray in them. _

_Could see the gray._

_Damn._

_'I'm quitting,' Ianto announced. The statement had a slightly ridiculous air given their current position._

_'I'd rather you stayed a few more days.'_

_'I fail to see the difference, I made my decision,' Ianto tried to maintain dignity while Jack slumped against his chest, legs trailed out behind him and arms limp at his side._

_'It's too dangerous.'_

_'And if I stay a few more days?'_

_'I'll protect you,' Jack said seriously. The earnest promise hung in the air, despite everything Ianto couldn't help choking out a muffled laugh._

_'Sorry,' Ianto looked down into Jack's face, 'I don't suppose you could stand up?'_

_Jack chuckled and shuffled his legs forward as Ianto heaved him upright. 'Think I may have got too worked up too soon.'_

_'I am quitting,' Ianto repeated as Jack straightened his shirt._

_'I know you want to,' Jack didn't look up from re-adjusting his suspenders._

_'Honestly Jack, you can't stop me.'_

_'You need at least 2 machine guns to make that line work. And I could.'_

_'I have very little interest in my life, I can't see things improving.' Although unsaid, Rhiannon's name was clearly there._

_'Don't say that,' Jack said harshly._

_For the second time Ianto picked up his coat and walked away, he could again hear Jack coming after him. Ianto didn't slow and walked straight ahead._

_'Ianto! You can't go out.'_

_Ianto picked up his bag from his desk._

_'Ianto.'_

_Jack's voice made him turn around, to see Jack pointing a gun at him with an almost regretful expression._

_'Finally,' Ianto breathed._

_'Afraid I can't let you do that.'_

_Ianto closed his eyes and smiled, 'Are we quoting bad movie oneliners today?'_

_'I don't know how to make you understand.'_

_'I never understood you, Jack Harkness.'_

_'I wish things had turned out differently.'_

_'This is the end.'_

_'It ain't over til it's over.'_

_Ianto opened one eye and raised an eyebrow, 'That's a shocking one.'_

_'Yeah, I know,' Jack agreed conversationally, 'I have a natural flair for these things.' He cocked the gun._

_'Why were you crying before?'_

_Jack sighed and lowered the gun, 'Oh, Yan, why can't you want to live?'_

_'Why can't you just shoot me?'_

_'Shoot you?' Jack gave a bitter snort and threw the gun away, 'I'd never be able to. I just want you to stay. Besides, there's no point is there?' _

_Ianto chose to simply sit down and wait. It took several minutes of silence before Jack gave another bitter chuckle, 'You hate your life and I've chained you to it,' Jack wore an expression of self-hatred._

_A cold feeling spread over Ianto, something must have shown in his face as Jack looked anguished._

_'I'm so sorry, Ianto, but you can't die,' he said sadly, 'I didn't plan it. I don't know what I meant to happen. I just kissed you. You were shot, you were dying. I'm sorry. But you just came back, and I guess I thought, maybe, maybe it wasn't just me. Only,' he passed a hand through his hair, 'it's forever with a man you hate, right?'_

_Ianto nodded numbly, holding up one hand he stilled Jack's apology and walked stiffly away. Jack closed his eyes and ran his hand roughly through his hair. A minute later Ianto came walking determinedly back into the room, his face still pale but his jaw set firmly._

_'I'm going.'_

_'Ianto, you can't. I can't let that man find you, not after what was done to me. You're not becoming an experiment,' Jack made to grip his arm but Ianto stepped back. 'Please, let me explain.'_

_'I wouldn't bother,' Ianto said emotionlessly, 'I won't remember.'_

_'What?' Something gripped Jack tightly._

_Ianto gave a tight smile, 'I've never been one for rash decisions, but I have all of eternity now to change, don't I?'_

_'What have you done?' This time Jack did grasp his shoulder urgently._

_'Retcon,' Ianto said simply, 'I promised myself never to lose my memories, but perhaps I could have at least one lifetime of peace.' All Jack could do was grip him tighter. 'If you don't want me to become an experiment as you said, maybe you could keep him away?' Ianto said coolly._

**Was going to make it longer, but that seems like a good place to end this chapter^^ **


	9. Acting

'Aaaaand back again,' Jack stepped back on the travellator.

'Has anyone ever told you that you have the mentality of a 2 year old?' Ianto sat on the travellator next to Jack.

'It has been hinted at before,' Jack looked down at where Ianto was sitting. 'How's it looking? Do I have my boarding pass and everything?'

'You want me to check? Ianto looked at Jack for confirmation before shifting through his bag, 'Passport,' he flipped it open to the picture, 'looking rather attractive and charming, and your boarding pass is-' Ianto dug around, 'here. Ow,' Ianto frowned and withdrew his hand hurriedly, bending over a small cut.

'Ianto?'

'It's fine, paper cut,' Ianto shook his hand absently while flicking through Jack's boarding passes, 'yep, you've got the right passes. Good boy.'

'Let me have a look,' Jack held down his hand. Ianto placed the boarding passes into his hand, Jack looked down in surprise, 'I meant at your hand.'

'Oh, it's just a paper cut,' Ianto held it up for inspection; Jack frowned and lifted Ianto to his feet.

'Ouch, kiss it better?' Jack offered flirtatiously, pressing a kiss to Ianto's finger before he could object. 'Oh my, you have another one on your neck,' Jack kissed that too, drawing Ianto closer, 'and your cheek,' he murmured, trailing his lips over Ianto's skin, 'other cheek too,' Jack lingered, breathing softly. Ianto firmly slid his hand through Jack's hair and pressed into his mouth, feeling Jack respond warmly. Together ignoring the occasional stare, the two kissing men slid past on the travellator.

**8.5 hours to go**

'Well that was the nicest 30 minute stopover I've had,' Jack leaned back as the plane took off.

'You only say that because the lady called you a, what was it? "A charming young scoundrel" I believe was the phrase she used.'

'I have that effect on people.'

'She was 70 years old. With a walking frame.'

'She was eyeing you up too.'

'Please, no, Jack, no. I did not need that.'

'She thought you had a nice arse.'

'Because you squeezed it, then winked at her,' Ianto tried to look vaguely unamused, failing as his lips quivered before grinning. 'Bastard,' Ianto muttered, flashing Jack a smiling glance.

'How's your hand?'

'Fine.'

'You didn't look,' Jack said reprovingly and lifted Ianto's smaller white hand.

'It's always gone.'

The older man silently held Ianto's hand and traced a pattern on the back. 'I think coming on this plane was the best decision I've made in a long time,' Jack said honestly, lifting his gaze to Ianto's lowered eyes.

'And I think,' Ianto kept his eyes on their hands, 'that is the nicest thing anyone has said in a long time.'

Jack lightened the mood with a grin, 'It shouldn't be, you're gorgeous.'

'You can talk,' with a half smile, Ianto shot Jack a sideways look and leaned over to whisper in his ear, 'The girl down the aisle looks like she's about to leap on you.' Ianto drew back with an amused smirk.

**7 hours and 23 minutes to go**

'She's still looking at you,' Ianto muttered in a singsong voice as Jack slid back into his seat. 'To be honest, she looks like she's going to rip your pants off.'

'I have that effect on everyone.'

Ianto just raised one eyebrow and kept reading his book. 'Really?'

'Don't think I didn't see you checking out my butt. Both times.'

'Hm, well it's rather hard not too,' Ianto turned the page, 'I bet even your work Mr Jones did.'

'What makes you say that?'

'Well I would and I'm Mr Jones.'

'You're a bit different to that Mr Jones,' Jack looked amused.

Ianto shut his book with a snap and turned to face Jack, 'Now I'm curious,' he tucked the book away, 'tell me about this mysterious Mr Jones.'

'Have I already mentioned the fitted pants?' Ianto hit him lightly; Jack grinned and mock rubbed his arm, 'I'll take that as a yes. Well, he was the office tea-boy, not much of an office really,' Jack added wryly. 'He was quiet, very quiet. And not as flirty as _some_ people I know.'

'Like yourself?'

Jack mimed a slap at Ianto and continued, 'As I was saying, he was non-flirty. Mainly.'

'You bring out the flirtiness in people. Are you sure you didn't like him?'

'He was alright, I mean he was quiet and there were a few,' Jack paused, 'issues, but I think he was overall a nice guy.'

'You _think_? Didn't you work with him?'

'Yes,' Jack looked a bit edgy, 'but as I said, there were a few issues.'

Ianto pulled his blanket tighter around himself, 'I still don't understand why you're coming to check up on him then.'

'I'm his boss,' Jack said simply, 'Our, company, we have to check employees that leave. Am I sensing some jealously?'

Ianto quirked his mouth into a small smile, 'I don't think there's anything to be jealous of. Excuse me,' he slipped out of the seat, 'bathroom.' Jack shrugged and hit play with a slightly confused look.

'There really wasn't anything special with Jones,' Jack said quietly as Ianto came back minutes later.

'I know, Jack,' Ianto squeezed his hand briefly and gave a small attempt at a smile, 'believe me, I know.' Jack frowned and tilted his head to one side. 'Oh for fucks sake, Jack,' Ianto muttered quietly and shot Jack a brief tired look, 'what kind of idiot do you think I am?' He shifted in his seat and pulled his headphones on, 'Retcon isn't that hard to trigger.' Ianto pushed his seat back, 'You really haven't changed.'

There was a short pause as bright blue eyes grew cold, 'How long?'

'A while,' Ianto admitted calmly and turned the volume up. 'Why? Did you think you could have fun messing with me until I remembered?' Only the slightly vicious stab at the screen marred the younger man's calm air.

'Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me?' Anger crept into Jack's voice.

Ianto shot him a disdainful glance, 'So you could stick me on the next plane from Singapore to Cardiff?' He turned away, 'Not likely. We're on the way to Melbourne now and there's no way in hell I'm coming back.'

'Why the act?' Jack stared coolly at Ianto, face hard.

'What's the one way to keep Jack Harkness happy and distracted?' With a contemptuous look Ianto faced Jack, 'I acted how you'd expect, nice little slips and unable to resist you, isn't that right?'

Jack sat silently as Ianto roughly pushed his way out of the seat. 'So it was all an act?' Jack asked harshly as Ianto was about to leave.

Ianto twisted his lips into a half smile, 'Don't look so shocked, my co-stair acted his part magnificently.'

**Little note. When reheating pizza, don't put it on for so long that it **_**toasts**_** the pizza base. *crunch***


	10. Settling

**As you may have noticed, the other people on this plane sleep when it's most convenient to the story. Call it mood sleeping.**

Dark brown hair rested against the bathroom wall as Ianto smacked his palm into it, eyes closed tightly and fist clenched.

Unseeing blue eyes stared blankly at the screen as Jack distractedly rubbed his chin. He glanced up the aisle, setting his jaw he decisively pushed his hands down on the armrests and stalked down the dark plane after Ianto.

Ianto slide the door open and started in surprise as a figure stood firmly in his way.

'In,' the man said tersely and placed a hand on Ianto's chest, pushing him roughly backwards. The door smacked shut and the light blinked on, Jack's cold eyes inches from Ianto's. Glaring steadily back, Ianto refused to move, their breathing loud in the silence. Suddenly Jack was kissing him, hands gripping his hips, neck, arse. Lips met hungrily and Ianto pressed up against Jack, fingers threaded tightly through dark hair. The wall slammed into Ianto's back and he tilted his head with a ragged gasp, calloused fingers sliding under his shirt and over skin. Ianto moaned into Jack's neck and clutched the other man's back tightly.

'Not helping, Jack,' Ianto managed to gasp, opening his eyes. The frantic kisses slowed and Jack slowly lifted his lips from Ianto's throat. Closing his eyes, Jack rested his forehead against Ianto's and placed a warm palm over his cheek. As Jack's thumb idly drifted over his cheekbone, Ianto sighed and held Jack in a gentler embrace. They stayed silent for several minutes.

'Seats?' Ianto said eventually, drawing back slightly. Jack lingered momentarily, then slid his hand out from under Ianto's top and opened the door.

The girl in the aisle seat sighed heavily as the two men walked past, Jack's hand on Ianto's shoulder.

'I'm not entirely sure what to say,' Ianto said eventually, voice muted as the rest of the plane slept.

'"Why didn't we do that sooner?" leaps to mind,' there was a hint of teasing, and admiration, in the American's voice. Ianto tilted his head and smiled at Jack, his face clear and tiredly accepting, 'Hm, I know,' he said honestly.

'What now?'

'I'm never going to die, am I?' It was a quiet question.

With a rustle, Jack leaned over, 'I am so sorry,' he said earnestly, looking directly into Ianto's resigned eyes, 'So sorry,' he repeated quieter.

Ianto looked down before pulling away and staring straight forward. A tear slowly worked its way down his cheek, quickly followed by another. 'Didn't really have time to get used to the idea last time,' he said eventually, voice steady. 'And now I'm coming to grips with it thousands of feet above the earth in a flying box.'

'You knew all along it was me?'

'Not all along, you whispered something about my bed and I remembered you taking me home after Brecon Beacons, it started drifting back after that. So much for forgetting.'

'Forgetting doesn't work,' Jack stated flatly. 'I am sorry.'

'Yes,' Ianto nudged the seat in front with his foot, 'it is rather your fault,' that was said calmly and without emotion. 'Jack,' the younger man turned in his seat, 'that day I was shot, would I have died?'

'Yes,' Jack said simply.

Ianto closed his eyes briefly, 'Well, I hope no one is listening to this conversation.'

'I think they're sleeping.'

'I hate you, Jack Harkness.'

'Yeah,' Jack said heavily, 'Yeah I know. I wasn't trying to use you, Ianto.'

'Yes you were.'

'You underestimate just how attractive you are,' Jack paused, then continued as Ianto made no reply, 'I planned to put you on a plane from Singapore to Cardiff, after you had had the flight to get used to the idea. I was going to tell you immediately, but you did that hot smirk and eyebrow raise thing.'

'Why'd you come?'

'How much do you remember?'

Ianto rubbed his hand over his forehead, 'Most things, some things are still slightly hazy. Oh,' he dropped his hand and started upright, 'Nermal? H-'

'Is fine,' Jack cut across, 'and in Tosh's capable hands. Good luck in getting him back actually. Do you remember the man outside your house?' Jack asked bluntly.

'Yes,' with a frown Ianto drew the word out, 'Yes, I do now. Didn't you find him?'

'No,' with a final note Jack left it at that.

'Wonderful,' Ianto said flatly. Grunting noncommittally, Jack slouched back, arms crossed. 'And he's following me?'

'Perhaps.'

Deliberately turning to face the darkened aisle, Ianto drew his blanket over his shoulder and stared blankly. Behind him he heard Jack sigh and the seat creak as the other man shifted, Ianto sat still and listened as eventually Jack's breathing evened out. Jack's breathing had turned into soft sighing snores and light seeped through the windows before Ianto moved again.

**4.5 hours**

'We're in Australia,' Ianto commented, watching as Jack yawned widely under mussed hair.

'Nearly there then.'

'Not quite, another 4 or 5 hours.'

Jack looked sleepily confused, 'Thought you said we were in Australia?' He yawned again and screwed up his nose.

'I did. It's a big country,' Ianto looked sideways as Jack blinked tired blue eyes, looking adorably disheveled. 'I was thinking while you were sleeping,' Ianto started, Jack looking with more attention, 'and I have no fucking idea what to do.' Jack chuckled as the younger man continued, 'I'm in a plane, in Australia, on the other side of the world, I don't know what I'm doing here and I can't die. And I don't know where to stay.'

'You hired a car?'

'No.'

'Bought a return ticket?'

'No.'

'Good, we'll travel together.'

'No.'

'Yes. I'm coming. Like hell I'm letting you loose. I can follow you or I can travel with you. And I really hate having to stalk.'

Ianto muttered something in welsh and shot Jack a dark look, Jack curled his lip and pulled an exaggerated face, earning a reluctant chuckle from Ianto.

'It's all a mess,' Jack said simply.

'Yes, yes it is. And, might I add, your fault.'

'I wasn't the idiot who took the Retcon then hopped on a plane to the middle of no where-'

'Melbourne,' Ianto added acidly.

'-giving Tosh a migraine trying to track you and then I had to seduce the man over the phone to get a seat next to you.'

'And what, exactly, should I have done?' Ianto's voice became quieter the angrier he grew, 'Placed myself in your _capable_ hands after what you had done to me? I want to forget my whole miserable pathetic life, not be screwed over by you.'

'I'm not a monster,' ignoring the food trolley, Jack stared coolly at Ianto.

'And yet here I am. Still,' with a forced smile Ianto accepted an orange juice from the trolley.

'For the love of-' Jack ran an angry hand through his hair, standing it on end even more, 'don't suppose you could have even stopped to _think_ before taking the Retcon? At least _talked_! You're not damn perfect, Jones!'

'I don't think a plane is the best place to discuss this,' Ianto violently ripped the cover off his juice.

'Oh honestly, Ianto! Where the hell is?'Jack slammed his hand over Ianto's and stopped him from moving, 'Can you just look at me? Because _yes_, I am feeling responsible as all hell and if you could just _look at me_-'

Gripping Jack harshly by his jaw, Ianto roughly kissed him. Drawing back almost immediately, Ianto looked into Jack's wide startled eyes, mouth still slightly open and jaw marked from Ianto's hand. 'It wasn't all an act,' Ianto muttered, 'now _shut up._'

**TW**

'Come one, come on,' the man sheparded the people down the lines, 'pretend it's the supermarket, just pick the shortest line, come on people, shift.'

'You travelling alone?' The man flicked a glance over Ianto's passport.

'No, unfortunately.'

The man looked back at Jack's disgruntled face and handed Ianto's passport back with a smile.

'Can we lose the sarcastic quips?' Jack said irritably.

'Can I lose the irritating American?'

'Let's get the bags,' Jack said shortly and the two men stalked off. 'And I'm not strictly American.'

'However you are strictly irritating.'

'What colour is your bag?' With a curt conversation change Jack stopped by the luggage carousel.

'Black.'

Jack grunted and walked further away, leaving Ianto look curiously around the airport.

'Hello,' a serious high voice drew his attention down to knee height.

'Hello,' Ianto replied as a little girl held her toy pony out for Ianto's inspection, 'he's very nice. What's his name?'

'Moo,' the girl said seriously.

'Moo? Really? Isn't he a horse.'

'Yes,' the little girl stared at him like he was being incredibly dense.

'Right,' Ianto raised his eyebrows, 'well, fair enough. Is Moo on holidays with you here?'

'No. He lives here.'

'In the airport? That must be a bit lonely.'

With a giggle the girl hugged Moo tightly. 'I have to go now; my Mummy's getting Moo's bags.'

'Well, bye Moo.'

'Bye!' The girl waved and ran off.

'Bag,' Jack said shortly and dropped it in front of Ianto, 'who was that?'

'Moo,' Ianto turned away and closed his eyes tightly. Jack shrugged and started to walk away again. 'Jack!' Ianto suddenly turned around desperately, standing awkwardly.

'Hey,' Jack's eyes softened and he stepped forward, holding out his arm as the soft warmth of Ianto folded into him, a cold wet cheek buried under his chin. 'Hey,' he murmured again into Ianto's hair, arms wrapped tightly around his shaking shoulders. Jack held him as close as he could while Ianto cried desperately against his chest.

'I can't-' Ianto tried to say, '-never- I-'

'I know, I know.'

Ianto eventually drew back slightly with a shuddering breath, wet eyelashes down as he absently straightened Jack's shirt. 'Sorry,' his voice shook, 'bit wet.'

'I've had worse.'

Taking a deep breath Ianto stepped back out of Jack's arms and gestured towards the carousel, with an understanding nod Jack walked over with Ianto.

**TW**

After a short phone call and several flirtatious remarks from Jack, they had a hotel room. In a thoroughly undignified pose Ianto was slumped on the floor, arm slung over the bag and legs curled under him. 'Ianto?' Jack crouched and placed a hand on his shoulder, 'Ianto, shuttle's here.' The sleeping man didn't even stir.

'Mate, you aren't ever gonna wake him up,' the driver nodded towards Ianto.

Jack looped his arms under Ianto and hoisted him up, his head lolling backwards and mouth slightly open.

'Long flight?' The driver chucked the bags into the back. 'He looks buggered.'

'H-_ what_?' Jack spluttered.

'Tired,' the man said helpfully, 'where are you from?'

'Cardiff,' Jack said, recovering as he lowered Ianto into the seat, seating down next to him, 'My first time in Australia.' He leant over and tried to clip Ianto's seatbelt in as the taxi drove out.

'Hands off, Jack,' Ianto muttered and slapped weakly at Jack's hands.

'Sh,' Jack hushed and lifted Ianto's hands out of the way, the driver stifling a chortle.

**TW**

'You have got to be joking,' shading one hand against the sun, Ianto stared flatly as Jack hopped out of the car.

'It was the cheapest,' Jack said defensively, one hand resting on the car's bonnet.

'I can see why.'

'It has character.'

'You don't have a license.'

'I have charm and a Torchwood ID number.'

Ianto muttered to himself and looked away for a moment, 'I want to go back to Cardiff.'

'Well you can't,' Jack said firmly and lifted Ianto's bags into the back.

'Jack!' Ianto protested and moved forward, 'you can't put the bags there! What if it rains?'

Jack stopped in the motion of putting the bags into the tray and looked pointedly at the cloudless blue sky, then back at Ianto. Eyebrow raised. Ianto ignored him and sat in the passenger seat, slamming the door after him. 'Don't suppose you bought a kelpie to go in the back too?' Ianto asked sarcastically as Jack slid in next to him, the ute spluttering to life. 'Blue heeler?' The other man made no reply and the ute limped away from the hotel with silence in the cab.

The silence stretched for two hours before the ute backfired, jerking Ianto back into wakefulness. 'Where are we?' With a stretch Ianto looked around, voice groggy.

'No idea,' Jack replied.

'Don't suppose _some_ plan might be considered a good idea?'

'What's there to plan?' Jack said bluntly, 'You can't die and I'm not letting you loose until I know you're settled with the fact. Relatively settled,' he amended.

'So we're just going to keep driving?' Ianto voice became edgy, jet lag and lack of sleep doing nothing to improve his temper. 'And that'll help how exactly?'

'I think I have the most experience here!'

'Oh yes,' the sarcasm being even more pronounced, 'you really know what you're doing.'

The volume steadily rose as the two launched into yet another loud argument, Jack's hand gestures becoming more vigorous and Ianto turning in his seat to yell directly at him.

'Fine!' Jack pulled over violently and wrenched the key, cutting the engine. '_You_ drive.'

'I'm not driving this thing,' Ianto stated flatly.

'Well unless you shut up, neither am I!'

Ianto turned his back and stared out the window, eventually Jack started the car and pulled back onto the road.

It was dark by the time the ute crawled into a petrol station, Jack slamming the door and leaving without a word. Ianto ran his hand through his hair and allowed himself a groan before getting out.

'Ianto!'

Ianto turned in surprise on his way back, Jack running over and seizing him by the arms. 'Bathroom,' he explained tiredly before Jack asked.

'Oh,' was all Jack said as he released Ianto's upper arms from the vice grip.

'Not doing a runner,' Ianto started to walk back to the car when Jack caught his wrist, gentler this time.

'It's not easy,' Jack said simply. Ianto sighed, all the events of the last month in that sigh, and reached out a weary hand to clasp Jack's shoulder. He briefly rested his forehead against Jack's neck, feeling his steady, reassuring heartbeat. 'Give me time,' he murmured, 'you idiot.' Jack rubbed his back comfortingly.

**FINALLY I get to the making out in plane toilets, because honestly, Jack+Ianto+Plane? It had to be done. If the story seems to jump a bit...I still haven't got over my love affair with flashbacks. HINTHINTSUBTLEHINT**

**Now, no lurkers. Lurkers will be punished with weevils. Then beaten with my calculator, and be warned, it's CAS so it's heavy.**

**EDIT: Clearing it up, I'm aimed for Ianto having little issues over girl with Moo because he can't have that life with a normal family however it's pretty open, take from it what you will.**


	11. Thank You

A few weeks later saw a dented and battered ute spluttering its way up the Queensland coastline. Ianto leaned his elbow against the car door and closed his eyes in the breeze rushing over his face. Squinting an eye against the glaring sun he cast an appreciative glance over Jack's bare chest.

'See anything you like?' Jack arched an eyebrow without taking his eyes off the road. Sweat covered his broad shoulders and Ianto smirked, looking away with a hand covering his growing smile. Jack flicked a glance over at him and chuckled.

'How about,' he turned off the highway, 'we go for a swim?'

**TW**

'What are you doing?' Ianto exclaimed as Jack started stripping his clothes off and throwing in the back of the ute.

'I'm not swimming in my clothes!' Jack hopped sideways as he tugged his pants off.

'No!' Ianto held out a warning hand, 'the boxers stay on!'

Jack winked and walked slowly towards him, 'Your turn.'

'I'm perfectly capable myself,' Ianto backed away. Jack grinned and made a mock grab for Ianto's top. With a yelp, Ianto leapt sideways, tugging his t-shirt over his head. 'I'm doing it!'

'Come on,' with a sudden grin, Jack seized Ianto's hand and darted towards the sea.

'Jack!' Protesting, the younger man ran reluctantly after the other, his hand stretched out in front. 'Jack,' his expression changed as the ground dropped away in front. 'Jack!' Ianto tugged back violently and brought them to a standstill on the edge of a small cliff.

Jack flung an arm around Ianto's bare waist and yanked him flush against himself, 'What's there to lose?' Jack grinned wildly, with a wink he launched them sideways.

'You bastard!' Ianto yelled hoarsely as they fell.

'Wooo!' Jack whooped he broke back to the surface, waves bouncing around him from the splash. Laughing delightedly he floated on his back, floating in the water with the sun beaming on his face.

'Idiot!' Something wet and heavy flopped across his chest, pushing him spluttering underwater. 'What if there had been rocks?' Ianto demanded as Jack resurfaced, threading water with his dark brown hair plastered across his forehead.

'But,' Jack grinned, 'there wasn't.'

Ianto started swimming towards the shore, pale back glinting in the sunshine. Jack watched lazily, 'Where are you going?' Ianto didn't response, shutting his eyes and tilting his face to the sun, slowly tipping onto his back. The younger man drifted idly through the water with a peaceful expression.

'It's lovely here,' Ianto eventually said.

**TW**

_Ianto opened his eyes blearily, taking in his surrounding with a confused expression. Hotel. He felt the bed dip and looked up at Jack's back, he heard a mutter and then thud as Jack's boots dropped to the ground. Again the bed bounced as Jack lay down, sliding under the covers. Still half asleep, Ianto glanced down at himself, he seemed to be wearing a t-shirt and his boxers. All good there. With a soft sigh he rolled over and shut his eyes._

_'Shot!' Ianto jerked bolt upright with a muffled yell, chest heaving as he panted and looked around wildly. The room was unfamiliar. With a panicked gasp he tried to claw his way out of the bed._

_'Woah,' strong arms wrapped around his waist, 'what's happening?' Jack low, steady voice was comforting in his ear. The nightmare already fading from his mind, Ianto shut his eyes and turned to vaguely curl into Jack's chest, the beat of his heart soothing. 'I'm here, I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' Even as he fell back to sleep, Ianto was vaguely aware of something cold and wet sliding down Jack's neck, Ianto frowned and sleepily placed a palm under Jack's jaw._

**TW**

'So,' Ianto gestured with a chip, 'what's it like with sleeping? Do you sleep?'

'Yes, not well though,' Jack scooped up a sizeable amount of tomato sauce on his finger, ignoring Ianto's disgusted glance. 'I can go without sleep for quite a while, but I do like sleeping.'

'Will I age?'

'Yep. Slowly though, very slowly. But there's still that occasional grey hair that appears.'

'Wonderful,' Ianto said dryly, breaking off part of the fish, 'all eternity with a walking-frame.'

'Oi!' Jack protested and gestured towards himself, 'not looking too bad, thank you!'

With an easy laugh Ianto leaned back on the grass, 'I don't know, going thin on top?'

Jack stared frankly at the young man lounged next to him. 'Relaxation suits you, Ianto,' he said honestly.

'What about my parents?' Ianto asked.

'I think you know,' Jack replied gently, 'not now, but you're not going to age and they're going to notice. I'm sorry.'

'Why'd you do it? Really, Jack?'

Sighing, Jack set aside the fish n chips. 'I don't know what I hoped to do. You were dying, in my arms, and I thought-' he broke off and stared out at the sea, 'I thought you deserved a second chance,' he finished quietly. A cool hand touched his hunched back, smoothly running over his sun warm skin and making him shiver.

'Wasn't your decision to make,' Ianto stated.

'I know,' Jack kept looking straight ahead, suddenly he dipped his head, 'it gets so lonely,' he admitted. Ianto wordlessly slid his palm up Jack's back, squeezing the back of neck.

'You don't need immortality for that.'

'Helps though, you're always leaving people you care about.'

'Come on,' Ianto patted Jack's back after minutes of peaceful silence, rising to his feet, 'go and put some clothes on. It's getting cold.'

'I am wearing clothes,' Jack voice regained its usual buoyancy, 'I'm wearing _boardies_.'

'Wonderful,' Ianto said dryly, brushing sand off his pants, 'you've gone native.'

'Here,' Jack lowered his voice seductively, 'let me help,' he brushed a hand over Ianto's backside.

'Perfectly,' Ianto stepped out of Jack's reach, 'able to take care of myself.'

'Have it your way,' he winked, turning around, blue eyes wide and innocent, 'do I have grass on my butt?'

Ianto looked carefully, then delivered a stinging slap, 'Not anymore,' he said cheerfully as Jack yelped.

'Ow,' his handsome face pouted and Ianto gave a rare loud laugh.

**TW**

'You've been alive for over 150 years and you still can't forward plan?' Ianto pulled the cord on his sleeping bag with an annoyed glance at Jack.

'It's overrated,' Jack said shortly. Muttering in welsh Ianto spread the mat out in the ute tray and threw his sleeping bag down, laying back and ignoring Jack. 'And I did plan ahead,' Jack crawled in beside Ianto, 'I bought the sleeping bags.'

'Oh bravo, Captain.'

'Sarcastic Welshman,' Jack muttered, prodded the figure next to him with his toe. With a rustle Ianto shifted away, hitting the side of the ute with a muted clang. There was a silence then a flat 'ow'. Biting back a response, Jack folded his arms under his head and grinned silently up at the night sky.

'Jack.'

'I didn't say anything.'

'I could hear you thinking. I want to go home.'

'Poor baby,' Jack kept grinning. Ianto made no response.

Halfway through the night Jack woke up with a start as something hissed horribly in his ear. Instinctively his hand flew down to where his gun would have been, the sound stopped, then a low maniacal stuttering laugh started.

'Ianto,' Jack inched sideways, feeling with his hand for Ianto.

'Here,' whispering tensely a dark shape rustled closer to Jack, shoulder pressed against his. The hissing laughter continued and the sound of crackling bushes came closer. Suddenly it was quiet, then rasping breathing sounded loudly.

'Fuck!' Jack shuffled hurriedly sideways as two gleaming eyes appeared in the dark. One arm wrapped around Jack's chest, Ianto grasped his torch and shone it over Jack's shoulder into the dark. A small furry grey animal froze in the bushes next to them, bushy tail dangling behind it, both parties frozen in fear.

'It's a possum,' Ianto said eventually.

Jack eyed the possum with distrust, 'One small furry thing can't make that much noise. Don't turn the torch off.'

'Look,' Ianto's voice softened, 'we're frightening it.' He turned the torch off with a click, the possum immediately making a quick and noisy escape in the dark.

'Yeah, well it was frightening me too,' Jack didn't sound convinced. A low chuckle vibrated against his back, 'Fearless alien hunters,' Ianto's voice was now amused.

'I don't like possums,' Jack declared, drawing his sleeping bag up higher.

'Poor baby,' Ianto mirrored Jack's earlier response. He withdrew his arms from around Jack and rolled over onto his other side, 'Wake me up if we're about to get menaced by any other wildlife.'

**TW**

Ianto absently stirred his cereal around while Jack attacked his bacon and eggs enthusiastically.

'Egg on your chin,' Ianto said without lifting his eyes.

'How'd you know?' Jack swiped a hand across his face.

'It's inevitable,' was the amused reply.'Don't forget I do the drycleaning. I see you couldn't part with the suspenders,' Ianto flicked one.

'I like these clothes,' Jack said defensively, 'They're comfortable,' he unconsciously patted his suspenders.

'Is this something that goes with immortality? Will I become tied to a type of clothing?' Ianto teased.

'Oh I think it's already started,' Jack matched Ianto's tone, 'what did it take to part you from your suit?'

'My common sense.'

'I have the advantage of years over you, Mr Jones.'

Ianto waited to wipe his mouth on the napkin, folding it neatly before replying, 'How's your fear of possums this morning?'

'Fear of possums?' Someone's amused laugh cut off Jack's retort, 'Sorry mate, but you've come to the wrong place if you're scared of possums.'

'We had a visit last night,' Ianto replied to the man sitting down further on the bench, 'they scared him.'

Jack leaned over Ianto, 'They didn't.'

'Better watch out for them dropbears then,' the man winked.

'Dropbears?' Jack looked into Ianto's serious face, 'what are they?'

'We'll deal with them if we see them,' Ianto cast a glance out the window, Jack following with a worried line between his eyebrows. Ianto turned and winked at the other man.

**TW**

'That one's better,' Jack pointed, looking over Ianto's shoulder. 'Get that one.'

'Jack!' Ianto snapped, Jack hovering over his shoulder for the umpteenth time, his headache getting worse, 'can't I have any choice?'

With a shrug Jack quickly turned around and disappeared between the aisles, Ianto closed his eyes as he watched him hurry away, pressing a hand to his forehead. 'Jack, I'm sorry,' Ianto dropped his hand and walked after Jack, he found the familiar tall figure in front of the frozen foods. 'I didn't mean it like that,' he said softly, hesitating before slipping his arms around Jack's waist and resting his cheek comfortingly against the other man's shoulder blade.

'Yan?' Jack looked behind him in confusion, 'what's the matter? What's wrong?' His tone immediately shifted to concern. 'Are you alright?' Jack turned around in Ianto's embrace, looking worriedly into Ianto face.

'Oh,' the younger man tried to pull back, 'no, it's fine.'

'Don't give me fine,' Jack kept a firm grip around his back. Ianto sighed and stepped away.

'What was that?' Jack was now thoroughly confused. 'Not that I'm complaining.'

'Nothing,' Ianto pointed over his shoulder, 'do you want an icecream?'

Jack's eyes lit up and he turned around immediately, contemplating the choice with an obvious air of excitement. Ianto smiled to himself and walked away. Jack waited until Ianto had left before dropping the pretence of excitement and looking in concern at where Ianto had gone.

**TW**

'Alright,' Jack opened the door of the ute and slid in, looking at Ianto, 'what was that all about?'

Ianto sighed and pulled his iPod out, 'I was,' his voice was quiet and distracted, hand gesturing slightly, 'I was concerned, ok?' He shot Jack a glancing look, slightly wary.

'About me?'

'Yes,' Ianto glanced quickly at him again, 'yes,' he repeated distractedly, looking out the window. He was startled as Jack impulsively seized his hand and pressed a fierce kiss on it.

'Well, I've decided that one of us at least needs to be organised,' Ianto said as Jack released his hand, 'I've found us some brochures.'

Jack groaned and shot Ianto a flat look, 'Can't leave it to chance? Make a snap decision?'

'That doesn't always work out,' Ianto said, leafing through the papers.

'Ianto, with Rhiann-'

'I was thinking we could head for here,' Ianto continued loudly across Jack, 'the coast is supposedly magnificent in that area. And there's a caravan park nearby, we can stay there tonight, they have _beds_, not utes, _beds_. I'll call and see if we can book.'

Two hours later as the sun slowly lowered Ianto looked over at Jack, the older man stifling a wide yawn. 'Thought you could go without sleep?'

'I can,' Jack yawned again.

'Pull over, I'll drive.'

With a slightly wary look Jack kept driving.

'For the love of-' Ianto muttered, 'Jack, I'm not going to turn the car around and head for the nearest airport. I'm tired, we're going to the caravan park and I'd like to arrive in one piece. I'll drive.' Ianto kept looking steadily at Jack, sighing irritably as the other man made no response.

'Ok,' Jack said suddenly and pulled off the road, 'Do you know the way.'

'Kilometres and kilometres of straight highway?' Ianto unbuckled his seat belt, 'I think I'll manage.'

'Does lack of sleep make you extra snarky?'

Curved lips quirked into a smile, 'Yes.'

By the time they reached the camp ground Jack's head was lolled back against the seat and his mouth hanging open, soft snores filling the ute.

'Jack?' Ianto shook his knee, 'Jack?' He opened the door and came around the passenger side. 'Jack,' he bent over the sleeping man.

'Hey,' Jack opened his soft blue eyes, 'seem to be doing this a lot lately.'

'Yes, well, you look the most adorable asleep,' Ianto reached over to undo the seatbelt, 'let's go get our keys and then I'll get the bags.'

'Thanks,' Jack said sleepily, leaning into Ianto as the younger man wrapped an arm around his waist. He curled into a chair in the reception as he heard Ianto talking with the owner.

'Long drive?' The lady said sympathetically.

'Very,' Jack could hear the smile in Ianto's voice, 'he fell asleep a few hours ago, almost refused to let me drive.'

'Men,' the woman laughed. 'Oh,' she just seemed to realise, 'no offence, love.'

Ianto just chuckled and Jack dimly heard the sound of keys jangling, 'Very stubborn.' Ianto's soft voice drew closer and his gentle hand landed on Jack's cheek.

**TW**

'You're more affectionate,' Jack rolled over on his bed.

'If lack of sleep makes me slightly edgy,' Ianto said, toweling his hair dry in the doorway, 'it makes you blunt.'

'You are,' Jack insisted hazily.

'Forever's a long time, Jack.'

A true smile passed over Jack's face, 'You understand?' He struggled awake to prop up on an elbow and observe Ianto.

'Just thinking about the endless amount of time,' Ianto put the towel down, 'I'm afraid.' Light blue eyes looked honestly into Jack's, 'I'll lose everyone, I'll feel alone. I don't,' he paused, 'I don't want to feel cut off now, I-' he ran his hand through his damp hair as he struggled for words, 'Oh you know what I mean, don't you?'

'Yeah,' Jack smiled at his spiky hair, 'yeah I do. There's the time stretching ahead of unknown, and affection, _love_, now distracts,' he frowned slightly, 'perhaps not _distracts_ but-'

'I understand,' Ianto tried in vain to flatten his hair. 'Good God,' he arched an eyebrow, 'what if I start to become like you?'

'Hmm,' Jack curled up tiredly into the blanket, 'you wish, Jones, Ianto Jones.'

'Jack,' Ianto hesitated, 'thank you for coming after me. You didn't have to, but you did. I know, really, you helped create this mess. But thank you, Jack.'

'I was worried.'

'I know. And considering everything,' Lisa's name went unspoken, 'we could have called it quits at that.'

'Couldn't let you be captured,' Jack rubbed his eyes.

'Jack,' Ianto caught his wrist, 'no gun. You've got no gun.'

'So?'

'Does Captain Jack Harkness ever go on a true mission without a gun?'

'What are you saying?' Jack said guardedly.

'I'm saying thank you,' Ianto said softly.

**Vague ending on purpose...not that subtle but anyway, pretend it's subtle. Pretend at this hour of the night/morning I can still be subtle...**

**-Looks mournfully down at chocolate- I could have sworn there was more there before… **


	12. Comfortable

Ianto stared at the dark ceiling blankly, willing himself to fall asleep. In the bed next to him he heard yet another irritated grunt and the mattress creaking as Jack shifted uncomfortably. It was silent, then Jack gave a long, loud and annoyed sigh.

'Comfortable?' Ianto asked dryly.

'I swear the mattress is plastic.'

'In case you have a little accident?' Ianto heard the slap of Jack's feet on the ground then his own mattress suddenly dipped and a warm figure pressed against his side. 'Jack!' Ianto shoved weakly at his shoulder and tried to roll away, 'you're boiling!'

'Yours isn't plastic,' Jack pressed against Ianto's back and wrapped his arms the other man.

'Jack! Get off!' Pushing ineffectually, Ianto sat up and clambered over onto Jack's vacated bed. 'What was that for?' He demanded.

'Thank you for giving me the soft mattress.'

Ianto said something in welsh. Jack grinned, 'Was that naughty?' He wriggled to the edge of the bed and smirked at Ianto. 'Unknown things about Ianto Jones., swears in welsh.'

'Unknown facts about Jack Harkness, scared of possums.'

'I was concerned for your safety.'

'Mmm,' Ianto screwed his eyes closed and yawned, opening them again with a cheeky glint, 'scared it was my Cardiff stalker?'

Jack frowned slightly at Ianto's tone and the bright way his eyes sparkled, 'Yes.'

'Hmm, but he's not here is he?' The corner of Ianto's mouth tugged into a smile and he laid his head on the edge of the mattress.

'What?'

'You really have to stop underestimating me,' Ianto looked directly up into Jack's guarded face, 'you've already caught him, haven't you? Back in Cardiff.'

'How do you know that?'

'I said last night. No gun. Does Jack Harkness ever go on a mission without a gun? And you haven't been entirely alert these past weeks. And a while ago this strange woman called Tosh sent me a message saying 'we've caught him'; I assume they think I have gone into hiding because I'm being threatened?'

The older man paused and surveyed Ianto, 'How come you're so damn smart?'

'You're the beauty, I'm the brains,' Ianto teased. 'It was rather irritating being followed by you for no reason at the start, but you do have a certain charm.'

'Really?' Jack sounded slightly hopeful.

'No, I lied,' Ianto deadpanned. Then he broke into a soft smile, Jack responding with a lingering kiss across the gap. Ianto leant into it, still partly smiling.

'Alright,' Jack drew back, 'I followed you. It was my fault and despite your opinion of me, leaving you by yourself after what happened was something I couldn't do. It happened to me and it wasn't happening to anyone else. I-'

'Jack,' Ianto cut him off with a kiss, 'I'm immortal. You're immortal. I was an idiot. You were a real idiot. I think we're even.'

'I don't understand.'

'If I think about it constantly I'm going to go insane,' Ianto said honestly, both knowing what it was, 'At least for some time let me pretend I'm a normal person with a normal life, I have thought about it and believe me when I say I'm not trying to block everything out, Jack, but if I think about the future and all that is going to and could happen to me I'm going to explode.'

'Rat jam,' Jack smiled slightly.

'Rat jam,' Ianto agreed with a warm smile. 'I know it's not all bad, really I do. I don't like it, but I could get used to it. One day. Just for now, consider this my sort of retcon. Perhaps this is my fresh start.'

A strong hand reached over and squeezed Ianto's, 'Do you want to go home?'

'No,' was the honest reply, Ianto threaded his fingers through Jack's. 'If you don't mind, we have a no-plan to continue.'

Jack stared at Ianto then grinned, 'No-plan it is.'

'And Jack, I know I said it before. But thank you.'

'It's been a pleasure meeting the real Mr Jones,' Jack said honestly, a twinkle appearing in his eye and he deliberately looked down Ianto's body, 'and when I say pleasure I-'

'-am about to get slapped,' Ianto finished for him with a smirk.

**3 hours later**

'Ianto?' Jack whispered in the dark. 'Are you awake?'

'I am now, it's so hot,' the sheets rustled as Ianto kicked them off. 'Do you have the torch?'

Jack fumbled along the bedside cabinet, 'No.'

'Never mind,' Ianto crawled over Jack's bed.

'Hey!' Jack protested as a knee connected with his stomach, 'Can't you go round?' He grunted as Ianto clambered awkwardly across him.

'Not when someone has put their bags at the end of my bed, _your bed,_' was the response as a dark shape slid down the other side of the bed. The bathroom door creaked shut, then with a yelp it opened again.

'Jack, there's a lizard in the bathroom!'

'That's nice,' picking up a book, Jack fanned himself and pushed his sticky hair off his forehead. 'Tell it I say hello.'

'I can't go with it watching.'

Jack chuckled, too hot to laugh properly, 'Ask it to look the other way.' Ianto didn't deign that with an answer and shut the door.

'Can you move your legs?'Ianto stood by Jack's bed again.

'Nope,' continuing to fan himself, Jack stretched back on the bed and wriggled his toes deliberately at Ianto. Perching on the edge of the bed Ianto seized Jack's ankle and mercilessly tickled his foot.

'Can you move your legs?' Ianto repeated politely as Jack squirmed and laughed helplessly.

'Yes!' Jack gasped and Ianto lifted his hand slightly, then resumed tickling. 'Bastard,' Jack choked and struggled to sit, grasping Ianto's arm and biting the side of his neck. The younger man's reaction entirely surprised him, but being pressed back into the mattress with Ianto's hands and lips on him was a nice surprise.

**TW**

Idly tracing patterns on Jack's stomach, Ianto listened to the steady thump of Jack's heart under his cheek. Jack's hand at the small of his back felt red hot in the heat but Ianto couldn't bring himself to move. Humming softly, Jack toyed with the short strands of hair at Ianto's neck.

'Ok, you were right,' Jack chuckled suddenly, 'beds are better than utes.'

'My back won't be sore today at least,' Ianto paused, 'well, at least not from sleeping.' Jack's laugh buzzed under his ear.

'I never knew your neck was your weak spot,' he trailed a finger over it, 'I didn't even know Ianto Jones _had_ a weak spot.'

'Because I would really tell Jack Harkness that.'

'Well,' the hand on Ianto's warm back dipped lower, 'now I know, don't I?

Ianto smiled and stretched lazily, sliding his hand up to Jack's shoulder and looking at Jack through soft blue eyes. 'Yes, you do.'

'Not finding me so repulsive anymore?' Jack trailed the back of his fingers lightly over Ianto's cheekbone.

'You're the only person that's going to understand me,' catching his hand, Ianto smiled. 'I'm not pretending that is a deep romantic relationship, Jack, but I'm here.'

'Me too.'

**TW**

'So they drop out of the trees?'

'Onto your head, crushing you,' Ianto shone the torch into the dark as they walked. Almost unconsciously Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist and drew him closer.

'Are they rare?'

'No, they're just very good at hiding, they've adapted over the years and are very hard to spot.'

'How do you know this?' Jack gazed around them.

'I know everything.'

'What do they look like?'

'It's hard to say exactly, as people don't tend to survive but they're like a giant koala, with large teeth,' Ianto smacked the torch idly and swung it about. With a small pop the light died.

'Ianto!' Jack's fingers dug into his hip. 'Are they alien?'

'No, they're Australian wildlife. Which actually I think is rather the same thing.'

Laughing quietly, Jack slid his hand into Ianto's back pocket, 'Do aliens ever come to Australia?'

'We're here aren't we?'

'Ouch,' Jack pressed a mock wounded hand to his heart, 'cut my self-esteem. We're special.'

'One day, Jack,' Ianto looked around the dark bush, 'we'll sit, with coffee, and have a very long talk about everything that has happened, and what's going to happen, but for now,' he squinted, 'we should move away from the moving trees.'

'Moving trees?' Jack hand went once again to where his gun should have been.

'Dropbears!' Ianto seized Jack's hand and bolted.

Collapsing panting through the cabin door, Jack slammed it shut and looked anxiously out the window. 'Ianto, are sure? What did it look like? Where was it coming from? What is effective against it?' An odd noise drew his attention to Ianto, 'Ianto!' Jack jumped forward, 'are you hurt?'

With a strange strangled snort Ianto motioned Jack away, gripping the small table tightly as his back shook. 'Oh Jack,' Ianto turned around, 'It-' he paused to collect himself, 'it-' his voice was a whisper as he choked, 'it's not _real_ you idiot!' Having managed to say that, Ianto continued to laugh.

'It's not real?'

'Oh Jack,' Ianto repeated, grinning widely, 'a giant koala with fangs?'

Jack stood still for a moment, then launched himself at Ianto's neck.

'No, no, Jack,' Ianto alternated between crying, squirming, laughing and moaning.

'Hang on,' for a moment Jack drew back, 'you took the batteries out of the torch didn't you? Before when it went dark?'

Ianto just slumped against Jack and started laughing again. With a fond smile Jack looked at the man leaned laughing against him, joining in with his own laugh he reflected on the significant change.

**1 month later**

'I told you to put a hat on,' Jack slumped back in the boarding lounge.

'How come you didn't burn?' Ianto demanded, carefully smearing cream over his pink face.

'I skip the burning, it just hurts, Straight to the tan. Don't worry though, a few hours and your burn will go.'

Ianto stopped in the middle of rubbing his nose, 'Oh, I'd forgotten about that. Will I go back to being white?'

'Yes, it'll heal to how it was before.'

'And you stay tanned?'

'Yes,' Jack didn't sound so thrilled.

Ianto put the aftersun away and leaned back in his seat, idly rechecking his boarding pass. 'Jack? You've been wearing those sunglasses for the entire trip, I think you can take them off now.'

'I'd rather not.'

'You look ridiculous.'

Jack lowered his sunglasses and glared at Ianto, pale circles the shape of sunglasses around his eyes. 'I'd rather keep them on,' he pushed the glasses back on as Ianto laughed.

'Come on,' Ianto stood up and shouldered his bag as the announcement sounded. 'Back to Torchwood.'

'Back to Torchwood,' Jack echoed and looped his arm around Ianto's waist. 'You'll still talk to me?'

Ianto smiled, 'Promise. And you are really going to have to take those glasses off soon.'

**Sorry about the wildlife jab, but honestly, have you **_**seen**_** a platypus?? Not to mention it's called a 'platypus'.**

**Well, I've finished what I set out to do. It's not a complete wrap up but it was never meant to be, more about Ianto's character changing. I wanted Jack and Ianto to be comfortable with each other by the end without necessarily making it all about romance. I'm happy to continue this story with what happens to Ianto now he's immortal, but this section is le done. Continue? **


	13. Part 2

'Look,' the hand at Ianto's hip squeezed gently, 'the welcome committee.' Ianto looked across at where Owen, Tosh and Gwen were slumped on each others shoulders in varying states of unconsciousness. Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's ear, 'I get to wake Owen up,' he drew back and flashed Ianto a quick grin before silently stalking over to Owen.

Several people looked over as a stream of curses erupted, the distinctive sound of Jack's giggle over them. Owen leaped to his feet, vigorously wiping at his mouth after Jack laid one on him. 'Ianto!' Owen spied him and pointed an accusing finger, 'This one is yours! Control it!'

'He's not mine,' Ianto smiled, wheeling the bags forward.

Owen snorted, 'Uh huh, Jones. Keep telling yourself that, but like it or not, this one belongs to you.'

Jack flung his arm around Owen's shoulder, 'I'm overjoyed to see you too.'

'I could tell,' Owen wiped his mouth again.

Ianto caught Jack's eye, his expression oddly questioning, Jack just smiled warmly, a hint of sadness in his eyes. After the tired, but sincere greetings from Tosh and Gwen, the group trailed out into the cold, dark Cardiff weather.

'So you belong to me?' Ianto asked as they walked to the car.

Sighing, Jack hunched his shoulders and drew his coat tighter in the night air, 'I had to pull a number of strings to be on that plane next to you,' he confessed, he chuckling bitterly, 'fastest time in Torchwood history, finding that stalker after you. I don't think I was all that subtle.'

Cold fingers clasped over Jack's, Ianto ignoring Jack's surprised look as he threaded their fingers together. 'I've got a long time to work on your subtlety.'

A genuine smile spread over Jack's face.

'Didn't you have to seduce the man for the seat too?'

Jack chuckled and squeezed Ianto's hand.

TWTWTW

'So there we were, in the back of this old-

'Decrepit,' Ianto cut in helpfully.

'_Old_ ute,' Jack continued, 'and this _noise_ started, like a rabid asthmatic cat-'

'And Jack panicked, launched himself at me and was convinced it was an alien,' Ianto concluded for him.

'_Thank you_, Mr Jones,' Jack said sarcastically as Gwen and Tosh sniggered.

'I can't believe you didn't burn,' Gwen looked enviously at Ianto, 'I would be pink.'

Ianto smiled, 'I kept out of the sun,' he looked pointedly at Jack, who mock hid his head in shame. Under the table Jack rested his hand on Ianto's leg, the first lie of the concealment.

TWTWTW

Ianto set the coffee mug down on the bench with a clink, glancing up towards Jack's office. The soft glow of light still shone down into the darkened Hub, with a small irritated sigh Ianto walked purposely up the stairs.

'Come in,' Jack replied absently to Ianto's firm knock. 'Hey,' he smiled up at Ianto, 'you're here late.'

'I'm waiting for you,' he said bluntly. Jack raised an eyebrow. 'I'm going home,' Ianto held up his keys and gave them a small sarcastic wave, 'are you coming?'

'Back with you?'

'We've been back for three weeks,' Ianto walked around Jack's desk to grasp his coat off the stand, 'if you're not going to make a move then I am.'

Jack's smile was answer enough.

Later as Ianto lay dozing in Jack's arms light fingers gently played over his bare shoulder. 'I didn't bring a change of clothes,' Jack murmured against his neck.

'You change your clothes?' Ianto asked sleepily, a small smile playing over his lips as the hand on his hip squeezed reproachfully. 'Bring a few sets next time,' he rolled over into the warmth of Jack's chest, 'I'll sacrifice some drawer space.'

'You want me invading your house?'

Ianto slapped his palm lightly against Jack's stomach. 'I've dropping enough hints, I would have welcomed an invasion over the last two weeks.'

'I didn't want to push you,' Jack admitted. Ianto just pressed a kiss to his skin, breathing evening out as he drifted into sleep.

TWTWTW

Gwen glanced surreptitiously over her shoulder, catching Tosh's eye and exchanging a small acknowledging smile as they covertly watched Jack and Ianto. Across in the corner the two men were engaged in what appeared to be a heated whispered argument. Jack's arms were firmly crossed, a resolute expression on his face as Ianto gave him an openly withering look and gestured determinedly at him. Jack in turn gestured at Ianto's side, face set. Rolling his eyes, Ianto grasped the side of Jack's face in his palms, pulling him in for a fierce silencing kiss. Gwen flicked a quick guilty grin at Tosh and they both turned back to their computers.

'I still think you shouldn't go,' Jack said firmly and quietly, gazing straight into Ianto's eyes. 'You were shot for the first time last week, take it slowly.'

'Jack,' Ianto half growled, rubbing his thumbs over Jack's cheekbones with a mix of exasperation and affection, 'I was healed after five minutes, perfectly fine the next day. You were more worried than me. If I happen to get shot, bitten, stabbed again,' Jack winced at that list, Ianto pressed another soft kiss to his mouth, 'then I will heal. Like you.'

'I've had a very long time to get used to this, Ianto.'

'And I still worry when you get hurt, but I'm not stopping you going out in the field.'

With a grudging look Jack walked away across the Hub, Ianto shot him a frankly irritated stare.

TWTWTW

'I know…I'm sorry,' Ianto placed Jack's mug down with a brief smile, phone jammed under his ear, 'it was last minute…sorry…I just felt like I needed a break…yes, I know Australia is far away…yes,' Ianto threw a quick glance at Jack, 'I did go with someone…no I'm not married!...Mam…Mam….Mam, I am at work,' Ianto raised his voice over the faint yelling coming from the phone, 'I have to go.' Ianto switched the phone off and sank into a chair.

'Everything alright?' Jack surveyed him over the top of the computer.

'Mam wants to meet you,' Ianto massaged his forehead, 'I think she's under the impression you're young, blonde and pregnant.'

Jack shrugged, 'I'm happy to meet her, if you want.'

Ianto looked up from the floor, 'You would?'

'Yes,' Jack pushed away from the desk, 'I could be your friend, boyfriend, or partner,' he added.

'My immortal partner from the 51st century, whose very scent is designed to make people drop their pants?'

Jack chuckled, 'Just the partner, although you can leave in the bit about dropping pants if you like.'

'Thank you,' Ianto said sincerely. With a tired moan he stretched out his legs and tucked his arms behind his head. 'What's it like in the 51st century?' He asked curiously.

'You're going to get to see it,' Jack reminded him gently.

Ianto smiled and tilted his head back, 'That takes some getting used to,' he admitted. 'What did you do though? I know nothing about you.'

'Probably better that way.'

Ianto just lolled his head to the side, fixing Jack with a flat stare.

'I was with the Time Agency,' Jack didn't elaborate on that and Ianto stayed silent. 'Eventually I left,' he swivlled slightly in the chair, voice lightening, 'which was probably for the best. I doubt I'd be with Torchwood otherwise.'

'Why did you leave?'

Jack just shrugged, smiling and glancing back at the computer screen. Ianto hauled himself out of the chair, sensing the end to the conversation.

'I'm going to see that fish and chip shop with Tosh,' he smiled at Jack, 'let you know if there's anything green and multi-limbed.'

TWTWTW

'You'll be fine,' the arm around his shoulder tightened and a warm hand pressed comfortingly against his chest.

'I know,' Ianto said quietly through gritted teeth, his face twitching as the SUV jolted over the road.

'Hurts?'

'What do you think?' Ianto muttered sarcastically, shutting his eyes and leaning his head back.

'Talking about anything good back there?' Owen sat up and eyed them in the mirror.

'No, we were talking about you,' shifting with a grimace, Ianto pulled his coat further over his chest.

'Well,' Tosh said cheerfully, disrupting the Harper-Jones daily snark, 'at least none of our clothes got ruined today. No dry cleaning,' she smiled across Jack at Ianto. Twitching an attempt at a smile, Ianto ignored the large teeth marks embedded in his chest, staring out the window for the rest of the trip.

'Hub sweet Hub,' Owen announced, slamming the car door loudly. 'Ianto, can you deal with the creature splatters in the boot?'

'Love to,' Ianto lingered by the SUV, leaning against the side until the rest left.

'Need carrying?' Jack appeared at his side.

'An arm,' Ianto said tersely, leaning heavily into Jack as they slowly made their way through the Hub.

'God!' Ianto sank to the ground as soon as Jack shut the office door, lying flat out on the floor.

'Here,' sitting beside Ianto, Jack lifted his head to rest on his lap, slowly running his fingers through the other man's short brown hair. Grunting his thanks, Ianto lay still, occasionally shuddering as his body repaired itself.

'So,' Ianto left out a long breath eventually, flexing the muscles down his arms, 'that was interesting.'

Jack shifted slightly, resting his hand along Ianto's collarbone, 'You're getting worse than me. You're wearing out your shirts,' he added with a small chuckle, running his finger through the new holes in Ianto's shirt.

'I need to learn to stop getting eaten, you mean?' Raising his own hand, Ianto absently clasped Jack's.

'Do you want to tell Owen now?'

'No,' he stroked his thumb over Jack's palm, 'dealing with one immortal is hard enough, I'd rather no one else knew yet.'

'Fair enough. How's it going?' Jack lifted Ianto's coat to examine the large bite on his chest.

'Nearly healed. No one noticed before, did they?'

'No, not at all. You're doing a better of this than I've ever done.'

'Subtly, a virtue you are sadly lacking,' smirking, Ianto tightened his grip on Jack's hand before the other man could make a mock swipe at him.

Jack looked down at Ianto, 'Time to make a reappearance?'

'I think so,' Ianto hauled himself up with a groan, 'just enough time for the others to think we've had a quick shag.'

'If you'd rather not lie,' Jack let it trail off, grinning disarmingly.

'I can deal with the deception,' Ianto stripped his mangled shirt off and threw it over Jack's head.

'Is that muscle toning I see there?'

'Eyes where they belong,' Ianto reminded him tartly, buttoning his fresh shirt.

'Ianto,' Jack called as the other man started to leave, 'I would really rather it if you didn't get hurt.'

'Same goes for you.'

_Different time_

_'Yeah, I know. It's boring here. If you weren't such a beaten up piece of junk you might actually be listening. No offence, darling, but you've seen better days. Who was the idiot that stripped back that red paint?' Jack ran a hand over the ship's main control board, 'And your voice recog is pretty much screwed.' There was a bored pause as Jack swung idly on the chair. 'I can't even have a conversation with a computer. Yeah, I know, you're right,' Jack filled in the responses, 'I've been alone out here for too long. Computer computer on the,' Jack paused to remember old Earth story, 'wall? Wasn't it? Anyway, computer computer on the ugly brown tatty wall, who's the fairest of them all?' The chair creaked from side to side, Jack snorted dryly, 'Cause can I put in a request for them?'_

_With a wide yawn Jack stretched and clambered out of his ship, staring with a disgruntled frown at its battered appearance before sighing and walking away across Truches._

TWTWTWTW

'Ta,' with a grateful nod, Owen accepted the coffee before turning back to the autopsy table.

'Hey,' a pair of arms ambushed Ianto as he crossed the Hub, wrapping around his waist, 'do I get one too?'

'Tosh is next,' Ianto pointed to where Tosh was staring vacantly at the screen, head supported in both hands. With a brief squeeze, Jack released Ianto.

'Coffee,' Ianto placed the mug in front of her.

'Thanks, Ianto,' Tosh rubbed her eyes and looked up at Ianto with a smile, 'I don't know how you manage it.'

'Manage?'

'It's, Tosh glanced at her screen, '2:33am, and you're still making us all coffee.' Ianto just smiled and continued on to Gwen.

'I hate the Rift,' was all Gwen muttered before smiling her thanks at Ianto.

Jack was perched waiting on Ianto's desk when he came back, wordlessly holding out his arms. Ianto leaned gratefully into him, pressing his cold nose into Jack's neck. Jack chuckled softly and rubbed warmly over Ianto's back. 'I want to go home,' Ianto muttered eventually.

'I know, I'm sorry, the Rift's being a bitch tonight, it looks like we're going to be here for a while.'

'I feel like I have a divorce from my bed.' Ianto tapped his fingers thoughtfully on Jack's chest, 'I found your red suspenders by the way.'

'Where? I thought they were officially gone.'

'On the bookshelf.'

'Ah,' Jack said knowingly. Ianto smiled as a chuckle hummed under his cheek, stifling a tired yawn. 'Sorry,' Jack rubbed his back again, 'I know you're tired.'

'Not your fault,' Ianto pulled back with a smile and started washing the mugs.

Jack hauled himself closer, 'Ianto,' he started hesitantly, 'how are you feeling?'

'Not completely exhausted, surprisingly. I must be getting better at this.'

'No, I meant are you,' Jack waved his hand vaguely, 'happy?' He concluded quietly, looking up to meet Ianto's eye.

'Adjusting, still adjusting. But,' Ianto set down the mug, 'the prospect of spending a considerable amount of time with you is not completely horrific,' he flashed him a smirk.

Jack slid his hand around Ianto's cheek, resting his mouth level with his ear. Ianto's entire position and expression softened as Jack whispered.

'I know,' Ianto whispered back into Jack's hair.

**_1200 Years in the future in the Rift_**

_Searing heat washed over Ianto's face. Despite himself he screamed, wrapping his arms over his head as he fell, climbed, turned, spun._

TW

'Jack,' Ianto dropped down beside him on the couch, 'if you don't want to that's fine, but a while ago you remember my Mam rang?'

'I'm still happy to,' Jack pushed aside the various papers and files, smiling at Ianto's expression, 'I haven't changed my mind,' he said gently.

'Rhiannon will be there.'

'The Retcon won't trigger, I made sure,' Jack looked down at the files. Ianto laid his head sideways against the couch back, quietly watching Jack. 'What?' Jack asked eventually.

'Nothing,' Ianto kept his mysterious smile.

'You're looking at me.'

Ianto inclined his head in acknowledgement, 'It's quite a nice view.'

'You haven't seen anything,' Jack winked.

'Oh I think I have,' Ianto said dryly.

With a chuckle Jack seized Ianto's around the waist, 'Come here,' he growled, biting his neck lightly.

'Try not to do this with my Mam there,' Ianto tilted his head back.

TW

Later after the team finally collapsed, Tosh rolled out of her camp bed and padded towards the bathroom. She paused and squinted in the darkness as a warm golden light shone from somewhere in the main area, then with a sleepy yawn she navigated past Gwen's bed and stumbled away.

_Different Time_

_'Fuck!' Ianto smacked into something solid, falling to the ground._

_'Well,' someone laughed and smacked him on the arse, 'seeing as we're already lying here, gorgeous.' A seductive voice whispered against his ear, 'Happy to oblige.'_

_'Dizzy,' with a mutter, Ianto rolled off the man and promptly passed out._

TW

Owen woke up the next morning to an odd snuffling noise. Craning his neck he peered around the room, a tuft of brown hair poking through a blanket on the couch drew his attention. Slowly being more awake he watched the blanket rise and fall, the snuffling snore continuing. Grasping the nearest heavy object, Owen crept towards the couch, ripped the blanket back with a loud cry.

'Oh, sod off, Owen,' Ianto shielded his eyes and rolled over, 'and put that lamp down.'

'What the hell are you doing?'

'Jack's in the other room.'

'So?' Owen still held the lamp, 'Since when has that bothered you?'

'Since now,' Ianto said curtly, 'now get lost and let me sleep.'

TW

'Owen!' Gwen hurried through the conference room door, 'What's wrong with Jack?'

'Wouldn't we like to know,' Owen crunched down on his toast, 'I woke up with Tea Boy on couch next to my bed.'

'Jack was _crying_,' Gwen dropped her voice to a shocked whisper, 'Have you ever seen him do that? Properly?'

'Can't say properly,' Owen tried for a disinterested air, 'Do you know what happened?'

'Obviously not, you twit.'

'Honestly, they've been like an old married couple the last year. Wonder what happened.'

'Jack has been a bit,' Gwen paused carefully, 'protective around Ianto. When he gets hurt, have you noticed?'

'Noticed Jack pushing me out of a job? Yes. The other day when that furry green thing with the taste for hearts was going teeth first for Ianto, I thought Jack was going to have a fit.'

'Maybe it's just now they're more serious as a couple.'

'Noticed that too.'

'Hard not to,' Gwen raised her eyebrows as she recalled several occasions.

'Guys, have you seen Ianto or Jack?' Tosh came over to the table, 'What's happened to Jack?'

'What do you know?' Owen asked immediately.

'Did you hear anything?' Gwen pulled out a chair for her.

'Well,' Tosh launched into her account of events.


	14. Time apart

'So basically what you're trying to say is that you don't know anything?'

'That's the point,' Tosh said patiently, 'Gwen was snoring-' Tosh continued over Gwen's small protest, '-and I saw a light, like the light from the rift.'

'_Rift?_ Are you sure?'

'No, Owen, I made it up.'

'Yeah, alright, point taken. Should we ask Jack?' With a thoughtful stab Owen absently mutilated his toast

'He won't tell,' Gwen said immediately, 'whatever it is, and whatever's been happening with Ianto, I don't think he will tell anyone.'

'Ianto has been, different, since they came back from Australia, hasn't he?' Tosh mused.

'And as if that whole business with Australia wasn't weird enough by itself. I-' Owen stopped and preoccupied himself with breakfast as Ianto staggered through the door.

'Morning, Ianto,' Gwen said cheerfully. Twitching a smile back, Ianto sank into a chair and rubbed his head.

'Morning,' Jack strode through the door, looking disgruntled and avoiding looking at the slumped figure in the chair.

'Jack!' Gwen leaned forward in concern, 'What happened?' An angry red mark stood out on Jack's cheek, Gwen reached out a hand to cover Jack's. Jack just stared at the table as Gwen squeezed his hand sympathetically. Icy blue eyes glanced at the joined hands and Ianto stood up to leave. Without a word Jack gripped his arm and lowered him back into the seat.

'Coffee?' Owen waved his empty cup pointedly in front of Ianto, choosing to ignore the little exchange.

Ianto moved his hand from over his eyes and looked from the cup to Owen's expectant face with a puzzled expression. 'Make it yourself,' he sounded affronted. Tosh snuck a sideways look at Gwen.

'I'm afraid I'm going to need you all for a while longer,' Jack rocked forward on his chair and leaned his elbows on the table, 'the Rift's still on edge.'

'Lovely.'

'Ianto,' Jack eventually gulped down the last of his toast, 'a word please.'

After one second of feigned polite disinterest, Tosh, Owen and Gwen were peering out the window. Jack caught Ianto halfway down the stairs, catching hold of his arm and holding him in place. Ianto wrenched his arm out of Jack's grasp and looked at him with hurt blue eyes, absently rubbing where the other man's hand had been. Gesturing, Jack stepped closer to Ianto, gesturing even more vigorously as Ianto moved away from him. Throwing up his hands, Jack stormed back up the stairs, leaving him behind.

'Have I done something?' Jack demanded immediately as he strode through the door, 'anyone?'

'To Ianto?'

'Who else?' Jack rubbed his cheek angrily, standing in the doorway, 'he punched me. Generally I have some idea why when people punch me.' He was met with blank looks from the others, with an irritated growl he slammed the door after him, then wrenched it open again, 'And Tosh, I want to see that CCTV footage from last night. And I want Ianto under surveillance. _Now_.' The sounds of heavy footsteps drifted through the door.

'Lovers spat?'

'Ianto wouldn't do that,' Tosh said firmly. 'We could check the CCTV too?' She offered tentatively.

'Call it up on the screen?'

'Do you think it's really our business to know?' Tosh asked even as the screen flickered to life.

'Yes,' Gwen and Owen said simultaneously. 'He looked at me like he was seeing a ghost before,' Gwen added. 'And that mark on his face,' she let it trail off, looking unsure.

'If he walked into anything, it was a fist,' Owen finished.

_Ianto faced the camera, a faint smile on his face as Jack enthusiastically attacked the side of his neck. Pale hands clasped over a larger one making its way over his stomach and Ianto leaned back into Jack._

'Free porn,' Owen propped a hand over his eyes.

'He's…glowing,' Tosh said slowly.

'That's a novel way to put it.'

'He's _glowing_.'

_Ianto tilted his head into Jack's kiss, one slender hand cupping his cheek tenderly._

'That's sweet,' Tosh said softly.

_The golden rift glow around Ianto grew stronger, intensifying even as the two men continued on oblivious to it, eyes closed. Suddenly Ianto seemed to stagger, eyes wide open as the rift glow faded, a look of utter loss crossed his face before he slammed his hand into Jack's cheek and ran._

'What brought that on?'

**TW**

Ianto stared blankly at the coffee machine.

'-nto!' A voice broke through his musing from behind him. Jumping violently Ianto whirled around.

'What was that?' Tosh dropped her breakfast as a muffled yell came from below them. Across the Hub Jack leapt to his feet, head tilted towards the window, glancing around he ran for the stairs.

'Ianto!' Jack yelled as he flung the room door open. He stopped in surprise.

'I'm sorry!' Ianto held up his hands and backed towards the wall. On the floor Owen was curled up awkwardly and clutching his arm, glaring up at Ianto.

'What the hell happened?'

'He bloody ninja chopped me!'Owen gestured with his free hand, 'And spun around and did this _thing_ and bounced me off the wall!'

'Ok,' Jack said slowly, 'what did you do to him first?'

'What happened?' Out of breath, Tosh appeared anxiously.

'I didn't do anything! I just came up and said "Ianto" and he flipped like a psycho trained pit-bull!'

'Where did you learn to do that?' Jack sounded impressed, much to Owen's obvious disgust.

'Just picked it up a while back, someone taught me,' Ianto said depreciatingly. 'The numbness will wear off in a minute, I just got startled.'

'_Startled_?' Owen hauled himself to his feet and shot Ianto a suspicious glance. Tosh gave Ianto an amused look before walking sympathetically out with the limping doctor.

'Sorry,' Ianto said as they left, 'It was just reflex.'

'Are you going to tell me why the hell you punched me?'

'As me again in about 1000 years,' Ianto said shortly. 'And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.'

'Yet I get the feeling you'd do it again. Look,' Jack forced a more reasonable tone with obvious effort, 'have I done something? Or said something? Because I really didn't see that coming.'

'Whatever we were doing, _relationship,_ I'm not doing it anymore.'

'Fine,' Jack crossed his arms and stared coldly at the man opposite. 'You know, you could have told me in a little less dramatic way. I thought-' some of the anger seemed to drain out of him, 'I guess I thought we had, perhaps even something? I'm lost, Ianto,' Jack admitted in a small voice, 'I-what you said last night, if this is how you feel then why did say that you-well, you-' Jack gestured helplessly. Ianto just straightened his suit and flexed his hand, an odd popping noise sounding. Jack frowned and looked pointedly at his hand. Ianto looked momentarily confused, following Jack's gaze down to his hand. 'I just broke it against the wall before,' he explained, giving it a brief massage. 'It tingles a bit.'

'"_It tingles a bit?"_' Jack echoed.

'That's what I said.'

'Alright. Deal with it yourself then.'

Ianto frowned, 'Am I supposed to do something different?'

Hurt pooled in Jack's eyes. 'Why?' He asked quietly, 'Please, Ianto.'

'This won't work out,' Ianto said curtly, walking sharply away. Back against the wall, Jack slowly slid to the ground, watching in incomprehension as Ianto halted uncertainly in the middle of the Hub, glancing around before seemingly at random picking a direction. Jack tiredly rubbed his face.

_Different Time_

_ 'Jack,' Ianto whispered, slowly opening his eyes._

_ 'That's me, Gorgeous. How are you feeling?' Ianto tried to push himself up, only to fall back down with a thud. Jack chuckled, 'Time travel can do that, don't make any sudden movements for a while. That was some impressive leap you did,' he caught Ianto's utterly confused expression, 'fellow time-traveller,' Jack explained, tapping his wristband. 'Those big jumps are a bitch. How did you do yours?'_

_ 'I have no idea,' Ianto said honestly._

_ 'Oo, a man of mystery then,' Jack winked, 'always liked that. I assume you are a man? Earth from the look of things? Nice suit by the way. Very 20th, 21st century. What are you doing here?' Jack's voice suddenly became businesslike and cool._

_ 'I don't know,' Ianto groaned and rolled onto his back, staring up at a purple night sky. 'Where am I?'_

_ 'On Truches, and what do you mean you don't know?'_

_ 'What people generally mean by that, I don't know.'_

_Jack chuckled, 'I seem to have some a feisty one. Well, Gorgeous,' he bent over and slung Ianto over his shoulder, 'you'll be coming with me until you do know. Enjoy the view on Truches.' Ianto rolled his eyes as his head hung inches from Jack's backside._

_ 'My head,' Ianto groaned after several minutes of bouncing walking._

_ 'Are you going to be sick on me?' Jack asked without slowing down._

_ 'No, I'm going to p-' with a sigh Ianto slumped unconscious. Jack shrugged and kept walking, the younger man draped across his shoulders._

_TW_

_ 'Put me down, you bastard,' Ianto's voice was muffled against Jack's top as he slowly regained consciousness._

_ 'You alive back there?'_

_Fighting against a pounding headache, Ianto reached his hand down and did something nasty. With a startled yelp Jack dropped Ianto, letting him drop heavily to the ground._

_ 'Thank you,' Ianto muttered, crawling weakly away to be sick. A foot stepped firmly on his ankle, holding him in place._

_ 'Don't even think about running.'_

_ 'Do I really look like I'm about to run off?' The man replied sarcastically, then groaned weakly and clutched his pale forehead. Eventually he turned to look up into Jack's cold handsome face, 'Do you mind?' He gestured towards the booted foot on his leg._

_ 'You going to tell me what you're really doing here?'_

_ 'I don't know!'_

_ 'Suppose I just shoot you and leave? Save myself any hassles?'_

_Face turned away from Jack, Ianto kept his expression under control, suppressing the cold feeling he felt. 'Well, that'd really make my day, trust me, it wouldn't be worth it.'_

_ 'Nah,' Jack removed his boot from Ianto's black trouser leg, 'I'm too curious to shoot you. Come on, Gorgeous, get up, ship's not too far away. You're walking though, that hurt before.'_

_Groaning, Ianto hauled himself to his feet, glancing down at his dirt covered suit with a slightly pained expression. He pressed a hand to his head and wove unsteadily after the man in front, his mind to numb to deal with all he'd seen of him. After two minutes of silence Ianto slowly pitched sideways and fainted._

TW

Jack quietly accepted the warm mug from Tosh, wrapping his fingers around it, the warmth comforting. Down and across the open space of the Hub he could see Ianto curled up on the couch.

'Did I do something?' He glanced up tiredly at Tosh. 'Is there something I'm not seeing? One minute I was just,' he shrugged, a small defeated gesture, '_kissing_ him and then he punched me.'

'You're close to him, aren't you?' Tosh asked carefully, leaning with her back against the large glass window.

Jack smiled at her choice of words. 'Yes. God knows how after last year.' Lisa went unsaid. 'Things in common I suppose, problems in common maybe,' he smiled at something that went unnoticed by Tosh.

'I've reviewed the CCTV footage of last night,' Tosh's voice slipped into professional, 'there was a light that bears a similarity to rift light at that time. It might not be all Ianto.'

'Let me see it,' Jack said immediately, tea forgotten as he rose to his feet.

_TW_

_ 'Let's start with something simple,' Jack called from outside the door, 'what's your name?'_

_Ianto sat slumped against the shower wall, letting the water blast down on his back. 'Ianto. Ianto Jones.'_

_ 'Cute name. Parents have a thing for old names and fashions?'_

_ 'Something like that,' Ianto responded simply._

_ 'How did you know my name? Don't think I didn't notice.'_

_With a yawn Ianto looked up into the water, closing his eyes. 'I didn't.'_

_ 'You said Jack when you woke up.'_

_ 'Surprisingly enough, the world doesn't revolve around you. I was thinking of someone else.'_

_ 'So you wake up, and immediately say Jack?'_

_ 'Not your name,' with a flick Ianto turned the water off, 'someone else called Jack. He was the first person I thought of.'_

_ 'Why?'_

_ 'Does it matter?' Under the gap in the door, Ianto could see Jack's leg where the man was sitting next to the door. It was a lovely leg, Ianto smiled, some things stayed the same. 'Jack,' he wrapped the towel around his waist, 'where are my clothes?'_

_ 'I took them.'_

_Ianto rolled his eyes and glanced around the small bathroom, some things _really_ stayed the same. 'Don't suppose I could have them back?' He asked sarcastically. The door was slowly pushed open by Jack's leg, Jack sat against the wall with one arm resting on a raised knee. Bright blue eyes openly surveyed Ianto's body and he grinned, small dimples appearing on his smooth cheeks._

_ 'What?' Ianto suddenly focused back in the present, Jack looking at him curiously. 'You going to be sick again?'_

_ 'No, just,' Ianto slipped his mask back into place, 'just thinking of someone. You remind me of them.'_

_ 'With my charming appeal?' Jack gave his predators grin again._

_ 'Actually, no,' Ianto said honestly, 'you only look the same. Only you look, more dangerous.'_

_ 'I'll take that as a compliment, Gorgeous.'_

_ 'It wasn't actually meant that way,' walking past the sitting man, Ianto walked into the main area of the ship. He pressed a hand over his face, closing his eyes and fighting against all his emotions. Overwhelming confusion swept through him, kissing Jack, the voice in the rift, the light, Jack._

_ 'You going to start crying?' Jack asked curiously, his lazy prowling step sounding behind Ianto._

_ 'Yes,' Ianto said, feeling pathetically pitiful in only his towel, 'I think I am.' _

_ 'Why?'_

_ 'Because,' Ianto took a shallow breath, 'I am on some planet, I'm with someone I don't know at all, you remind me of someone unlike you and-' Ianto gave a hiccupping chuckle, 'I'm in a towel.'_

_ 'But you look good in a towel,' Jack's voice had changed slightly. 'Here,' he pressed a blanket into Ianto's limp hands, 'you're clothes are actually just out being cleaned, they'll be dry soon. Don't worry, Gorgeous,' Jack steered him towards a bunk, 'sleep. Talk later.' The change was slight, but there was a hint of kindness in his too familiar voice._

TW

Ianto stood alone in the centre of the Hub, running a hand over the vaguely familiar desks and gazing around. Sighing, he remembered the look on Jack's face as he punched him, apparently in the middle of a kiss.

'Of all the moments to jump into,' Ianto glanced up towards Jack's office with regret. Jack had avoided him for the rest of the day, he was almost certain he was being watched on CCTV. With another sigh tired blue eyes shut, 'I shouldn't have come back.' Ianto sat heavily on the edge of the steps. The lights in the Hub had dimmed now, only Jack was still sat in his office, occasionally glancing up Ianto could see the familiar silhouette pacing through the glass.

'Aren't you going home?' A cold voice broke through his thoughts.

Ianto looked up into the blank face of the Captain, he smiled sadly and rubbed tiredly at his face. 'Where do I live?' He asked softly, seeing Jack's expression he chuckled wearily and dipped his head. 'I fucked this up, didn't I? I shouldn't be here.'

'I saw the footage,' Jack surveyed him, 'you're not Ianto. You're from the rift. What have you done to him? Tell me now.'

'I am Ianto.'

'Don't,' Jack bent down and seized his collar with a hiss, 'give me that. Just because you've taken his body does _not_ make you Ianto. '

'You've sent the others home,' Ianto said calmly, his face inches from Jack's cold one.

'Just watched footage then. Now get the hell out of him,' fingers tightened slightly.

'You can throttle me,' Ianto made no effort to move, 'you'll be very disappointed at,' he glanced at his watch, 'approximately 11:37 when I come back to life. I'll be very disappointed too.'

'Cells,' Jack suddenly hauled the man to his feet, 'I'm calling the others. If you've hurt him _in any way_-' he let it trail off threateningly.

'You love him?'

'He's special,' Jack growled.

Ianto just smiled wistfully. 'Your Ianto will come back. This is only temporary, you shouldn't even know, only I screwed it up, didn't I?' He ended bitterly. 'Thought I could handle it better, what's the first thing I do though? I punch you.'

Jack growled and jerked his grip on Ianto roughly. 'Give him back and get out. I know how strong you are,' a gun clicked.

'I miss you,' a soft white hand gently stroked Jack's tense cheek. With a sudden movement he seized Jack's gun.

TW

'1200 years from the future,' Ianto said weakly as he felt himself return, 'how many other people can do that?' Opening his eyes he glanced down at his smooth healed chest.

'I don't understand,' the harshness had gone from Jack's voice, leaving wariness and slight fear.

'Ianto Jones,' wincing, Ianto stripped of his ruined shirt and stood up, '20th century human, 1405 years old.' With a cautious expression, Jack carefully brushed his fingers over Ianto's chest, staring up at him with a scared expression.

'Ianto,' Jack started to stretch to the other man's face.

'Don't,' Ianto said quietly. Jack's hand halted. 'Please. I'm not your Ianto, I don't want to be pitied.'

'I thought-'

'What I want isn't pity.'

'I-'

'_I love you_!' The young man's voice rose suddenly, 'But you're gone. In my time you've gone! You've left, and I have no idea what I might have done or said or not said to make you go!' Ianto clenched his fists passionately, and stalked forward, 'I don't understand! And I miss you so much. I_ miss you_. I _love you_. Do you understand? Can you even _begin_ to understand what it's like to go so long without someone? Do you care?' Somewhere Ianto had started crying, tears running down his cheeks, '_Will_ you care?' Rough hands gripped Jack's collar, dragging him forward, 'You left me. You just LEFT ME! I woke up and you were gone. I know you were left once so why would you do that to me? Do you hate me that much? I just, don't, understand. You weren't taken, you just LEFT!' Ianto's cheeks were pure white. 'You don't want me in the future and I've changed too much to be _your_ Ianto now. I even hate myself. I even envy myself! I wish I could die-'

'Yan,' Jack said quietly, cupping one hand behind his head. 'Come here,' with a quick movement he pulled Ianto's head against his chest, feeling the other man shake violently and scream raggedly into his coat.

'I hate you,' Ianto clutched his collar, sobbing uncontrollably, 'I love you,' he muffled a pained scream with his hand, eyes screwed shut and hunched against Jack. Only Jack's arms around his back kept him upright, his sobs turning to silent, wrenching tears, face cradled in his hands.

'Ianto, Ianto,' Jack said firmly, moving one hand to pull Ianto's hands away from his face, 'Ianto. Stop. You're hurting yourself. Stop.' With effort Jack caught Ianto's hands and gripped them tightly. Ianto suddenly slumped against Jack's shoulder, the only movement the rise and fall of his back. Eventually Jack carefully drew back, looking down into Ianto's blank face. 'Ianto?' The man didn't reply, eyes staring dully off into the distance. 'God,' Jack said quietly to himself, holding the future version of his lover.


	15. Brother

'I hate being immortal,' Ianto said softly as Jack draped a blanket over his shoulders, sitting next to him on the couch. 'I have 1405 years worth of memories I don't want. I want to reverse this, Jack,' ageless blue eyes met Jack's, 'I'd do anything to be able to finally die.'

'Ianto,' with an internal shudder Jack clasped Ianto's cold hands, 'I can't do anything,' he was quietly earnest, 'I am _so_ sorry, I truly am. But there is _nothing_ I can do.' Tears slowly ran down Ianto's cheek, a hopeless expression on his face, Jack gently cupped his face before he could turn away. 'Yan, please,' his voice cracked, 'I'm sorry.'

'You shouldn't have done it,' Ianto bit his lip and lowered wet lashes to the floor, 'I'm alone. Again. Lisa,' the last was a regretful whisper.

'Yan, it's not the same, you will find others, always.'

Cold fingers regretfully brushed over Jack's, Ianto looked up with a wistful smile, 'I get too attached.'

Jack leaned forward on his elbows, supporting his head, 'I can't send you back, that's certain,' his hands muffled his voice, 'no one else can know.'

_TW_

_ 'You are going to have to tell me what you were doing on Truches. Not that I'm not thrilled to have a gorgeous man drop out of the sky on me.'_

_ 'Someone sent me,' Ianto rubbed his forehead tiredly, 'I said before. I didn't know where I was.'_

_ 'Until you tell me, I'm not letting you go,' Jack said firmly, swiveling around in the pilot seat._

_ 'Fine, you can keep me here for all eternity' Ianto said in slight exasperation, 'I don't want to be here, if you can send me back then I would be more than grateful.'_

_ 'What time are you from?' Jack shot._

_ '2009.'_

_Jack blinked slightly, 'That's early. You shouldn't be here. Tell me why you're here.'_

_ 'Jack!' Ianto gestured with a hand, 'No matter how many times you ask, and no matter what why you phrase it, I am not going to be able to answer,' Ianto emphasized each word carefully and slowly._

_ 'Tell,' with a flat expression Jack pulled out his gun and deliberately pointed it at Ianto, 'me. Now. You're a threat and you are going to tell me or I am going to shoot you, at order of the Time Agency. Don't think I won't.'_

_Time Agency. Ianto recalled the blank look that had come over his Jack's face at its mention months ago, Jack's evasion of Ianto's question. Seeing the look on this Jack's face now made him perhaps understand why. 'I don't doubt it,' Ianto looked up into an expression he never expected to see Jack wear, and not directed at him, 'I think you would. Shoot an unknown person with very little reason, that is.' Jack just cocked with the gun with a click. 'Alright,' slowly extending one hand, Ianto tilted the gun away with one finger, 'I'm here to meet someone.'_

_ 'Who?'_

_ 'I was told I would know recognize them when I saw them.'_

_ 'Who told you?'_

_ 'I was, talking, with my boss and the Rift had been twitchy all night, it did something bizarre, I heard a voice and I ended up here. I heard someone say I would recognize someone important.'_

_ 'So from 2009? Maybe I've heard of them, I had a job up in a place called Caddy or something a few years ago.'_

_ 'I don't know who told me. It was from the Rift, might not even by my time. And will you,' Ianto leaned forward and pushed the gun away again, 'keep that thing out of my face?'_

_ 'Reason?'_

_ 'Because it's making me uncomfortable.'_

_ 'So?'_

_ 'Do I look like a threat? Am I the one holding the gun in your face? No?' Internally Ianto shrank back from Jack's expression, ' Good, because that makes me rather harmless.'_

_With a shrug Jack flicked a switch at the front of the ship, glancing briefly at the screen. Still holding the gun towards Ianto with his spare hand. 'So? You're talking now.'_

_ 'What do you work for?'_

_ 'Time Agency,' Jack smiled tightly, 'I'm completing an assignment, and as gorgeous as you are, you're in the way. Sorry,' he added with a friendly smile, finger tightening minutely._

_ 'I came to meet you,' Ianto said quickly._

_Jack inclined his head and removed his finger from the trigger, 'Now you're talking. Guns work. Why did you come to meet me? What do you know?'_

_ 'I know a future version of you,' Ianto said, staring directly into Jack's eyes, feeling a cold prickle of fear._

_Raising one eyebrow Jack turned half his attention back to the computer screens, 'That's a new one. Haven't heard that before, gotta give you points for creativity, Gorgeous. And you've come to meet me because?'_

_ 'I think it's my turn to ask some questions now,' Ianto tried to sound firm and unruffled._

_Without moving his eyes from the screen, Jack idly brought the gun back up to press against Ianto's forehead. 'Really?'_

_A hot tear rolled slowly down Ianto's cheek, the gun cold on his skin. 'Yes, you're too curious to shoot me now. I know you well enough to know that,' Ianto gambled slightly, features blank. He received a slight chuckle and Jack turned around to contemplate him openly, 'Alright, you've got me. I am curious, I'll answer some questions.'_

_ 'What are you doing on Truches?'_

_ 'I'm going to wipe your mind after, you do know. I was there waiting for more instructions.'_

_ 'From who?'_

_ 'Time Agency. Got a job not far away.'_

_ 'To do?'_

_ 'Someone needs to removed, guess who got that job? And on my supposed "holiday",' Jack pulled a face, 'can't even catch a break.'_

_ 'You've got to kill someone?'_

_ 'Yes.'_

_ 'Who?'_

_ 'You're curious aren't you?'_

_ 'Are you going to dodge the question?'_

_ 'Yes I am,' Jack looked curiously over at the young man sat next to him, 'what am I going to do with you?'_

_ 'Send me home,' Ianto said steadily._

_Jack chuckled and raised an eyebrow, 'Bit busy now, Gorgeous.'_

_Ianto leaned his head against his palm, propping his arm on the control panel, 'So again, what do you plan to do with me then?'_

_ 'Well,' Jack turned the chair around and eyed Ianto from head to toe, 'seeing as you know about me, apparently coming to met me, I'm going to have to keep you. Might see if I can find that old lie detector later, in the mean time,' Jack stood up, 'I'll find something. Come on.' He walked down back towards the sleep area._

_ 'Here,' Jack twisted the dials on the box rapidly and rifled through it, 'hold out your wrist.' Ianto kept his hand in his pocket and just looked at Jack. Rolling his eyes and sighing Jack reached out and firmly pulled his wrist out, snapping a metal band around it before he had time to protest. 'There,' Jack gave it a tap and stood up, 'a tracking device. That will block all incoming signals, restrict you from parts of the ship, and,' a strong arm wrapped around Ianto's waist and pulled him against Jack, 'you've got to stay within 100m of me.'_

_Ianto kept his face expressionless, ignoring the heavy look Jack was giving him and obvious breathing of the other man's chest against his. 'I've always wanted a bangle,' Ianto said mildly, shaking his wrist. 'Am I allowed to have a rest now? I'm still tired.'_

_Fresh tears slid down Ianto's cheeks as Jack left him alone by the bunks. The man had pointed out a spare blanket and left it at that, numbly pulling the blanket over himself Ianto curled up on the thin grey mattress. _

TW

The pair sat in silence on the couch, Jack still cushioning his head in his hands.

'I'm sorry I punched you,' Ianto broke the silence.

'No matter,' Jack didn't move.

'I upset you.'

Jack chuckled wearily, 'Ianto, I think I win there.'

'Do you love him?'

'I love you,' Jack drew back and sat up, 'I've never said though,' he added quietly.

'He'll be back eventually.'

With a long exhale, Jack rubbed his face, 'What am I going to do with you?'

'Whatever I do normally. Just for a while, then I'll be gone.'

'Ianto,' Jack made as though to grasp his hand, then halted, 'really, and honestly, why are you here?'

'21st century me has to be somewhere else,' his eyes kept trained on the floor, 'he's meeting someone rather important, setting them back on course,' his eyebrows raised as if in surprise at himself, 'and I decided to come and fill the gap.'

'Who's he meeting?'

'You know them,' Ianto said cryptically.

Jack paused, storing that information for later, 'Were you going to tell me it was you here?'

'I just wanted to see you.' There was a silence. 'I would have travelled more than 1000 years to see you. I was trying to be subtle,' Ianto rubbed his hand ruefully, a tiny smile on his lips.

Jack smiled, 'And you had said to me that you were going to work on _my_ subtlety.'

'Did I?'

'Yeah,' Jack smiled sadly, 'yeah you did.'

Both looked up startled as the cog door rolled open.

'Sorry,' Tosh hurried through, 'oh,' she quickly averted her eyes at the sight of Ianto in a blanket, 'just forgot my, thing,' she went to hurry past.

'Tosh,' Jack started carefully, even as her eyes fell on the dark red stain on the floor. There was a silence as her gaze travelled from the stain to Ianto's ripped shirt nearby, the silence continuing as she looked up wide eyed at Jack.

'Ianto?' She asked nervously.

'Tosh,' Jack slowly walked towards her, 'Ianto's fine,' he watched her look closely at him, looking for bullet wounds before looking in shock at Ianto. 'And so am I,' he said firmly.

'Someone shot someone,' Tosh stood her ground. The silence pressed on them all.

'I shot myself,' Ianto said quietly as Jack closed his eyes.

_TW_

_ 'Mam,' Ianto closed eyelids fluttered wildly, 'Tad, no-Rh-no.' Sweat beaded on his forehead and his face twitched as he twisted on bed. 'No-dead. NO!' With a gasp, Ianto sat bolt upright, chest heaving as he panted and looked around wildly. _

_ 'Woah,' a firm handed grasped his shoulder, 'just a dream, Gorgeous, it's just a dream.' With a shuddering breath Ianto leaned his head against his knees and shut his eyes. The bed creaked as another weight joined Ianto, dipping and rocking Ianto slightly back against Jack's body. 'Bad dream?' Jack asked eventually._

_ 'Nothing unusual,' Ianto rubbed his face and blinked his eyes. _

_Jack gave a very familiar weary sounding chuckle, 'I know the feeling. Does this happen often?'_

_ 'Yes. You?'_

_ 'Hm,' Jack dipped his head and smiled, 'always.'_

_ 'What about?' Looping his arms around his knees, Ianto sat sideways with his back to Jack._

_ 'Job. Brother. Things I've seen.'_

_ 'That man you're going to kill?'_

_ 'Life's never fair,' Jack said flatly, 'I'm good at my job and I need my job.' There was a silence, both men lost in their own thoughts. Without a word Jack stood and left. Trying to stave off a helpless feeling of panic Ianto lay back down, staring at the unfamiliar wall before closing his eyes._

TW

'You can sleep in my room for tonight,' Jack steered Ianto into his office, hand light at the base of his spine.

'Where are you sleeping?' Tired and hopeless blue eyes met his, Jack's chest contracted.

'Couch,' unable to resist, unsure how the gesture would be received, Jack brushed a soft thumb over Ianto's cheek. To his shame tears welled again in Ianto's eyes. 'Sorry,' he muttered, withdrawing his hand. They both stood facing each other uncertainly. Somehow Ianto made a small step, Jack moved forward, and suddenly they had their arms wound tightly around each other. Ianto's head was buried into Jack's shoulder, Jack's mirrored on his, their embrace tight and comforting.

Early the next morning Jack crept quietly into his office, glancing down into the small room at the curled figure on his bed. Finding his phone he crept back out again.

Jack waited for the answering tone then spoke. 'Hey, Tish, it's Jack. Listen, I can't get hold of Martha and I was wondering if you could pass a message onto her?'

TW

Tosh sat in silence as the SUV screeched around the corner, stealing the occasional glance at Ianto. Jack watched her eyes flick back, she had promised last night not to tell the others, but she was obviously upset. Jack sighed to himself, hell, he was upset too. Conscious of the attention, Ianto focused his attention on his hands. On the subject of where his 21st century self was, he remained silent, saying only that he was obviously safe and would eventually be back. Jack didn't know what to do with the future version, and that use of 'eventually' worried him slightly. However this was still Ianto, his Ianto. Tosh had taken Ianto's immortality well, it was his being from 1200 years in the future that unnerved her.

'Silent today?' Gwen teased, playing with the SUV radio.

'No,' Owen reached forward to change it, 'no ABBA.'

'Oi!' Gwen slapped his hand, flicking it back and holding a threatening finger out at Owen._ 'My my, how can I resist you?' _She tapped Owen playfully on the nose.

_ 'Mamma mia, does it show again?'_

Ianto looked up and watched the antics of his two colleagues, memories slowly drifting back.

_ 'My my, just how much I've missed you'_

He caught Jack's eye in the mirror.

_ 'Yes, I've been brokenhearted'  
Blue since the day we-'_

'Farted,' Jack cut in quietly, hiding a grin.

_ 'Why, why did I ever let you go? _

Jack turned the volume up, to anguished groans from Owen and enthusiastic singing from Tosh and Gwen._  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go'_

Laughing openly, Ianto watched Gwen stretch her arms out and belt it out loudly, Jack grinning and dodging being clubbed by her elbow. 'Eyes on the road!' He called out.

'But I'm the,' Jack glanced down and quickly changed the track, 'driving queen!'

'That is corny, even by your standards,' Ianto smirked. Jack hesitated briefly, then winked at him, grin widening in relief as Ianto smiled back.

'All out kiddies!' The SUV screeched to a halt. 'Welcome back to Torchwood, Mr Jones,' Jack whispered quickly, touching his elbow lightly before running after Owen.

**TW**

'Ianto,' Owen said hesitantly, slowly approaching him from the side, 'you can put it down now, mate.'

'Don't you have to do something to it?' Ianto looked slightly confused.

'I think you've done it all,' Owen kept steadily approaching the young man. With a shrug, Ianto relaxed his hand and the weevil dropped from where it dangled in the air to the ground. Ianto looked over at Jack for confirmation, the Captain just closed his eyes in resignation and shook his head, raising his eyebrows Ianto cast a quick look around then promptly shut his eyes and dropped to the ground.

_TW_

_ 'You can get up if you want, you know,' Jack dropped heavily to Ianto's bed._

_ 'Can I eat?' Ianto asked, a dull headache burned through him._

_Jack gave him a sudden almost startled look. 'Yes, of course,' his voice softened. Ianto just nodded dully, drawing his knees up as he sat. 'You're not hurt are you?'_

_ 'No,' he said simply, closing his eyes. _

_ 'You really are lost, aren't you?' Jack said quietly._

_ 'Yes.' _

_Jack shuffled back, leaning on the post. 'I'm sorry if I startled you yesterday, just can't trust anyone. You look like hell.' A careful hand touched Ianto's shoulder. Tears threatened at the brief show of caring, feeling angry at himself Ianto held them in check._

_ 'Feel a bit like hell.'_

_ 'We'll fix you up,' Jack said firmly, 'you'll be fine.'_

_Turning, Ianto looked over his shoulder at Jack, seeing for the first time a warmer, hesitant expression on his face. Ianto gave a small smile, relaxing somehow as Jack returned it. 'What's wrong with your shoulder?' He nodded at it._

_ 'How did you know?' Jack asked immediately, suspicious._

_ 'You're holding it stiffly,' with a yawn, Ianto explained._

_ 'Hurt it while back, tore it open carrying you yesterday. Hurts like hell,' twisting sideways, Jack looked over it. 'I have to use _bandages_, ran out of proper supplies too.'_

_ 'What's wrong with bandages?' Ianto asked with a small smile, leaning his cheek on his bent knee._

_ 'They don't work. I think I must have a bad batch, they're not healing it or doing anything. Hasn't even stopped it bleeding or started to repair it. They just…sit there.'_

_ 'Would you like me to take a look?' Ianto craned his neck back to look at Jack, soft brown hair brushing against his cheek, stifling a small smirk at Jack's complaints._

_ 'You just want to get my shirt off,' Jack was already unbuttoning his top._

_ 'I confess, I do,' Ianto deadpanned as he swung his legs down and helped pull the material over Jack's shoulder. Bright blue eyes observed the younger man as Ianto carefully unraveled the bandages, muttering a brief apology whenever his fingers brushed over Jack's skin or his leg pressed against his._

_ 'Well,' Ianto said eventually, feeling the curious gaze on the back of his neck, 'you're a baby.' He smiled and looked up, 'I'm going to need a medical kit, but you'll live.'_

_ 'Will I be able to play the violin again?' Dark lashes fluttered._

_Forgetting, Ianto laughed warmly, 'If you can play one armed. We may have to amputate.'_

_ 'Will you be my carer? I'm going to need help showering,' Jack's voice lowered and he grinned._

_ 'How could I refuse?' Ianto's hand had slid to rest flat against Jack's chest, palm over his heart as he idly stroked his thumb over his skin._

_ 'You can't,' Jack whispered with a grin._

_ 'But,' shaking himself, Ianto straightened and moved his hand, 'there's still hope if you get the medical kit,' his smile was forced._

_ 'If you want, Gorgeous,' Jack stood up and walked bare chested past Ianto, winking at Ianto's subtle glance._

_ 'What the hell am I doing here?' Rubbing his forehead, Ianto muttered to himself and stole one last glance after the different Jack._

_TW_

_ 'You know,' Jack rolled his shoulder, 'that actually feels better. How'd learn to do that?'_

_ '2009 remember?' Ianto browsed through Jack's music collection._

_ 'Oh yeah,' with a pouting look of concentration Jack fiddled with the ship controls, 'what was it like back then? You've got someone special?'_

_ 'Jack.'_

_ 'Oh right, you did say. So what's he like?'_

_Ianto snuck a quick look at Jack, 'Ridiculously handsome.'_

_Jack laughed, 'Always a good start. He's living up to the name.'_

_ 'What about you?'_

_ 'Me? No,' there was a brief sad note in his voice, gone as quickly as it came, 'there's only one Jack, and so many species.'_

_Ianto snorted. 'You're in a space ship in the middle of space, don't you get lonely?' _

_ 'Handsome men just drop out of the sky around me. How could I be lonely?' There was just the sound of the ship's engines. 'I do like company,' Jack admitted after a while. 'But I seem to have that now,' it was a genuine smile that Ianto received. _

_ 'So,' Ianto broke the silence and pointed at the screen, 'you have Ricky Martin on this?'_

_ 'Yeah, got stuff from all eras, that's classical in your time isn't it?'_

_With a smirk Ianto tapped his finger on Shake Your Bon Bon, 'Not quite.'_

_ Jack pursed his lips and bobbed his head, shooting a wicked glance at Ianto. '-see your silhouette, are you my Juliet? I feel a mad connection with your body,' Jack wriggled his hips and sang even as his fingers flew over the desk._

_ 'Do you sing to everything?' Ianto watched in amusement._

_ 'Yep,' Jack proclaimed._

_ 'Ever heard of,' Ianto scrolled rapidly, 'Scissor Sisters?'_

_ 'They'll be in there somewhere, why? What are you up to, Gorgeous?'_

_Seconds later Ianto was being serenaded by a high falsetto voice._

_TW_

_ 'Sorry, it tastes kinda gross,' Jack smiled as he handed Ianto a plate, 'told you I was running low on supplies.'_

_ 'No matter,' Ianto followed Jack's example and leant his legs up on the control desk. 'I'm sure I've had worse.'_

_ 'Don't make any bets,' Jack said dryly._

_ 'How long to you get new supplies?'_

_ 'Hm-m,' Jack chuckled and looked sideways at Ianto, 'not telling you that, Gorgeous. And I'm still going to have to wipe these memories after.'_

_ 'If that makes you happy,' Ianto continued to eat his dinner, ignoring Jack's intent look. He looked up curiously from his food as static crackled through the ship, Jack hurriedly put his plate aside and pressed something._

_ 'Wha-' Ianto started to ask, then stopped as Jack began speaking._

_ 'Yes…prepared…good, I need it,' Jack gave a wry smile, '…yes, I'll be ready…any news?...of course I'll complete it…what?...I spent a normal amount of time on Truches…someone else?' Jack turned in his chair to stare directly at Ianto, an unreadable expression on his face, 'No, I didn't see anyone else. I'm due for another reload, I'd say it was just a glitch..yes..I'm looking too.' _

_ 'Not giving me up?' Ianto inquired._

_ 'No,' Jack replied shortly, 'you're too gorgeous,' Jack's smile didn't quite reach his eyes._

_ 'Good.'_

_ 'That so?' There was a lighter tone in Jack's voice and he shot Ianto a quick smile, 'Don't suppose now is when you tell me what you're doing here?'_

_ 'I'm here to travel with you and eat your food.'_

_ 'Liar,' Jack grinned and waved his spoon enticingly in front of Ianto's face, watching him cringe away._

_ 'Jack. I don't know. Maybe I'll persuade you not to kill that man. I'll be a good influence.'_

_ 'Well, you're not going to have much luck there,' propping his legs up on top of Ianto's, Jack idly rubbed his foot over Ianto's calve, 'I'm better at persuading,' his voice dropped and his foot moved to the inside of Ianto's knee. 'And you're going to do that with no memories, how?'_

_ 'Powers of persuasion,' Ianto gripped Jack's ankle and tickled the bottom of his foot, 'this has always worked in the past.' With a startled yelp, Jack squirmed in his seat and pouted at the young man, unleashing the full effect of adorably innocent blue eyes. Ianto just smiled, 'I've built up immunity to that, and don't even think about touching my wrist.'_

_Jack threw up his hands in defeat, 'So you somehow know my secrets.'_

_ 'I know a few,' he said simply._

_ 'How?'_

_ 'Future. I haven't lied, Jack. I work with a rift, somehow I came through it.'_

_ 'What did that voice say?'_

_Ianto stayed silent._

_ 'Just tell me.'_

_ 'I know about your brother.'_

_ 'What?' Jack's voice was immediately harsh. 'You're another Agent.' Jack was out of his seat and grasping Ianto's arms tightly in a second, 'Tell me,' he growled. 'TELL me,' shaking Ianto roughly he demanded again. 'For God's sake, tell me where he is!'_

_Arms held painfully in Jack's grasp, Ianto tried to wrench his arms free but leaning forward, Jack pinned him in place and transferred one hand to the side of his neck. Ianto looked into the face of the man he loved and felt fear. With one quick sweep Ianto reached and plucked the gun from Jack's hip, hating himself as he pressed it to Jack's heart. Jack's chest rose and fell under the thin material of his t-shirt, the silver gun a stark contrast held in Ianto's steady grasp. All he could hear was their combined heavy breaths, see Jack's cold eyes locked on his as he slowly raised his hands in the air. Neither moved. Slowly Ianto reversed the gun and offered it cautiously up._

_ 'I couldn't breathe,' Ianto's voice broke the oppressive silence. 'I'm not an Agent.' With obvious movements he returned his hands to his lap, 'the voice mentioned your brother.' _

_Jack slowly slid to the floor, sitting with his back propped against the curved wall of the ship. The gun lay discarded to the side. 'I'm sorry,' he said eventually._

_ 'Just get me back to 2009.'_

_Jack nodded._

_TW_

_The screams woke him up, horrifyingly familiar._

_ 'Jack,' without conscious thought Ianto was out of bed and moving towards the sound. In the next room a shape in the dark was curled tightly up on the mattress, sheets tangled and half on the floor. Jack's whole body shook in his sleep, snatches of words muttered frantically and eyes roving under closed lids._

_ 'Jack,' crouching beside him, Ianto laid his hand on Jack's cold back, starting as Jack sprang upright with a hoarse yell. Wild eyes fixed on Ianto as Jack's chest heaved, the room silent for his loud breathing._

_ 'Jack,' carefully lifting his arm, Ianto rested his palm against Jack's smooth cheek and met his cold gaze. Ianto stroked his thumb over Jack's cheekbone and the man seemed to collapse at that. 'I know,' Ianto murmured as Jack sagged into him. _

_ 'I searched everywhere,' a numb voice came from Ianto's shoulder. 'They said they could find Gray, this job and they'd find him for me.' The shoulder under Ianto's hand shuddered._


	16. Who?

'What happened?' Ianto stirred weakly on the ground, soft blue eyes looking around in dazed confusion. 'I don't,' he frowned slightly, wide eyes looking imploringly up, 'I don't remember…' his voice trailed off.

'The weevil,' Owen was already at his side, 'how do you feel? Do you remember how you did that?'

With a weak sigh, Ianto crumpled back down to the ground. Jack carefully covered his mouth and knelt down beside him. 'I'll carry him,' he kept his voice harsh and firm as he lifted the suspiciously limp form of Ianto.

The SUV sped down the road, the noise drowning out Jack's words. 'You can slowly wake up now,' Jack muttered to the still form lying in his arms. There was a sleepy snuffle in response, hands fisted in Jack's coat and Ianto's mouth opened in an adorable o shape.

'Is he waking up?' Owen immediately looked over, checking over the still figure with Jack watching with a frown as Ianto continued to remain motionless. 'Harkness,' Owen looked up, 'he's asleep. As in plain asleep.' The SUV pulled to a stop and Gwen and Tosh jumped out, coming around to Jack's door to look in anxiously.

'He lifted a weevil up. With one hand,' Owen surveyed the still man, 'And then fell asleep. Carry him down, I want a closer look.'

TW

'What's wrong?' Jack leaned against the rails, a hint of worry in his voice. Ianto should have made his miraculous recovery by now.

'Nothing I can see, he's just asleep. Exhausted and asleep.' Tapping a hand thoughtfully against the table, Owen surveyed Ianto's still form. 'Has he been having any trouble sleeping recently? Nightmares?'

Jack shrugged helplessly, 'I don't know.'

'Hm, really? I th-' Owen stopped dead as he stripped Ianto's shirt off, 'shit.' A long angry scar stood out over Ianto's hip. 'How the hell did that get there?'

'I-' Jack swallowed, 'I have never seen that before,' he shifted, 'I don't, I,' he was uncharacteristically speechless, 'That shouldn't be there,' he said eventually.

'I know,' Owen inspected it.

'No, really,' Jack said fervently, 'that _shouldn't_ be there.' He carefully traced over it. 'Woah!' Jack leaped backwards as Ianto's eyes suddenly snapped open, with one fluid movement Ianto was off the table and crouched defensively on the floor. No one moved.

'Ok,' Owen broke the silence, extending his hand carefully, 'Ianto?' They all waited, frozen, as Ianto slowly blinked, his eyes focusing and an embarrassed expression settling over his face. His bare feet slapped loudly on the floor as he avoided their eyes and walked quickly towards his clothes.

'Ianto, Wolverine,' a cautious hand on his arm stopped Ianto in his search for a shirt, 'a word?'

There was an inarticulate groan of annoyance as Ianto ran his hands through his hair, 'Jack,' he looked up in irritation, hair standing on end.

'I didn't know what to do!' Jack spread his arms. 'When you didn't wake up I thought something actually was wrong.'

'I collapsed, I was hoping you would be able to take it from there,' there was an acid bite in his voice. Thinking of the utterly devastated form of Ianto last night, Jack couldn't help but lighten at the familiar irritation. 'I didn't expect to end up on Owen's operating table.'

'Explain!' Owen brandished a scalpel. The two stopped to stare at him, eyebrows raised in mirror expressions. 'Thank you,' Owen said calmly.

Gripping his head again, Ianto growled, muscles bunching along his back as he leaned forward. 'I should have just tattooed it across my forehead.'

'So you pretended to collapse?'

The bent head nodded tersely.

'As some sort of explanation as to why you can lift a full grown weevil up with one hand?'

'Best I could come up with on short notice.'

'Care to explain why it is exactly you can lift a weevil up? Not to mention throwing me across the room?'

'Karate. Builds up your muscles.'

'Uh-huh. Try again. Working that scar into your explanation somehow.'

'I got thrown badly at karate training.'

'They have sharp objects lying around the training mat?'

'Someone left their shoes there.'

'Shoes?'

'Steel capped boots. Broken ones, the steel was coming out.'

'That's absolute crap, Jones. And how did you get off that table so fast?'

Jack watched carefully as Ianto's face closed up, eyes flicking minutely to the bright sterile lights hanging down. 'It's classified.' Jack cut in firmly, 'He can't tell you and I won't. Come with me, Ianto.'

'I'm going to find out,' Owen said seriously.

TW

The door to Jack's office shut quietly, the Captain turned around seriously. 'Can you tell me?' It wasn't an order, it was a question.

'It's nothing,' Ianto rebuttoned his shirt, 'really,' he caught Jack's eye, 'I was going through a bad phase when someone mugged me, for some reason it never really healed.' Ianto's trousers, now hitched back to their proper height, covered any trace of it.

'But it should have. I don't understand,' he admitted.

'Jack,' Ianto sank into a chair, 'a _really_ bad phase. I wasn't healing properly at all.'

'Me? Was it when I, left?'

Ianto nodded slightly, 'I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. Just something that happened.'

'So,' Jack awkwardly changed the subject, 'Owen says it looks like you haven't been sleeping?'

'Been hard.' Was all he said.

'I can take you back to Ian- your place, if you like. I have to drop by to feed Nermal in any case.'

Something flickered in Ianto's eyes, a soft smile spreading over face. Jack took that as a yes.

TW

Feeling like he was intruding on something intensely private, Jack was uncharacteristically subdued as he hung back, allowing Ianto to wonderingly explore his own flat. Tentative fingers trailed over everything, hands touching and eyes roaming. Ianto stopped as a small furry white shape padded into the room, a plaintive meow accompanying him.

'Nermie,' Ianto sounded awed. Nermal fixed him with green eyes, frozen in his path to Ianto's black trouser legs. His tail swished. Ianto took a step forward and stretched out a hand. Nermal's small pink nose sniffed, then with a strangled meow he bolted. 'Wonderful,' Ianto said drily. 'My cat hates me.'

'He knows something is wrong,' Jack came up beside him, gauging his reaction.

'My boy isn't just a pretty face.'

'You always call him your boy.'

Ianto gave him a small smile. 'I know. I remember.'

'Do you want to stay here?' Jack asked.

Ianto gazed around, face relaxing slightly. 'Yes.'

Jack placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly before moving back.

'Jack.' Ianto's voice stopped him. 'This was your home too. You should stay,' Ianto hesitated, 'if you want.

Dropping coat to the back of the couch, Jack moved to the kitchen, making kissy noises as he went. Within seconds Nermal reappeared in the doorway, tail shooting straight up as he saw the can in Jack's hand and a rumbling purr starting.

'You always gave him can food too often,' Ianto's voice sounded in amusement behind Jack.

'How could I say no?' Jack tapped the spoon on the side of the bowl, Nermal winding enthusiastically through his ankles and purring loudly. Lifting his paws, Nermal trampled over Jack's boots and rubbed his chin into Jack's shin. 'Here,' Jack turned with the bowl in hand, hurriedly looking down as his feet tangled around the cat, 'you give it to him.'

'Nermie,' Ianto said softly, crouching down on the ground. Nermal gave Jack's leg a thoughtful headbutt as he regarded the strange man holding his food. Ianto made the soft meow noise that Jack had always marveled at and Nermal's ears pricked up, purring happily now he padded over and slammed his head affectionately into Ianto's outstretched hand. With a sad little smile Ianto flicked his fingers over Nermal's black speckled ears and set his food bowl down. Retreating quietly, Jack gave him some space.

TW

'Ianto?' Suspenders hanging by his legs, Jack padded on bare feet through the house. Dark now outside a low flickering light was coming from the lounge, the murmur of voices sounding as Jack drew closer. Stopping in the entrance Jack smiled, eyes falling on the transfixed figure of Ianto curled on the couch with Nermal nestled into his chest, staring at the tv. Aware of being watched, Ianto looked up and broke into a smile.

'Tv,' he explained with a small laugh, 'it's so strange.' Stretching out his legs he moved across the couch, patting beside him with a tentative look at Jack.

'What are you watching?' Jack sank down beside him, propping his feet on the coffee table while stealing a sideways glance at Ianto.

'Feet off the coffee table,' he said absently, 'I'm not sure, something involving a girl, a man with a knife and a fair amount of screaming.'

Jack reached over to tickle his fingers under Nermal's chin. A warm weight dropped gently to his shoulder, Ianto's dark brown hair brushed along his neck and Jack felt his tired exhale sweep over his skin. Jack pressed a comforting kiss to his forehead before shuffling to rest his cheek on the top of his head.

'Owen's going to ask questions, isn't it?' Ianto's chest hummed against his side with his words.

'Let him, when you get back you can decide if you want to tell them or not.'

Ianto suddenly gave a low laugh. 'This is very confusing. I distinctly remember getting shot in front of Owen, then coming back to life ten minutes later. That's how everyone found out.'

'How did you know to come back here? Now? Your past would be different,' Jack's voice trailed off curiously. 'You were wearing the same clothes.'

'A note,' Ianto said enigmatically, the silence following signifying his reluctance to speak beyond that.

'Timelines?'

'Yes.'

The movie played in the silence, flashing lights illuminating Ianto's familiar face on his shoulder. Watching the shadows slide under his cheekbones, Jack wrapped a firmer arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer into his body, unsure whether he was comforting Ianto or himself.

'Your Ianto is in good hands, I promise,' Ianto's face tilted up earnestly. 'Don't worry.'

'I'm fine,' Jack said immediately. Those curved lips tilted into a small smile, one slender finger reaching up to tap his lower lip.

'Stop biting your lip then.'

'I am worried,' he admitted, 'about both of you.'

'We'll be fine,' Ianto said quietly, stretching up to press a soft, hesitant kiss to Jack's cheek. His lips, warm against Jack's skin felt no different to his Ianto, the press of his small nose and forehead as Ianto leant into his cheek achingly familiar. 'So good to see you,' Ianto dropped his head back to Jack's shoulder, fingers curling lightly and possessively around his hand.

_TW_

_ 'So this would usually be simpler, but this girl's getting on and due for a refuel, re everything so it's more manual,' Jack glanced almost anxiously at Ianto, seeing if he followed._

_ 'That's for stability?' Ianto gestured at one lever on the desk, Jack looked relieved and immediately grinned before moving onto the other side, eagerness written all over his face. They had both woken up this morning without a mention of last night, but Jack seemed determined to make up for it with an onslaught of friendly enthusiasm, it was somewhat disconcerting but at the same time familiar. 'You don't have to show me, if you don't want,' Ianto started carefully, 'I understand, I know it's security.'_

_Jack looked almost guiltily at him. 'I'm sorry about yesterday,' he said quietly._

_The mix of hopefulness and resignation was so familiar Ianto couldn't help but smile. 'I understand,' he grasped the tanned hand resting on the controls, giving it a light squeeze. 'You scared the hell out of me,' he added, catching Jack's eye with a small smile. The hand under his flipped over, Jack's palm pressed against his as strong fingers threaded through his._

_ 'Sorry,' Jack repeated. 'So,' he leaned against the ship wall, 'you've met me in the future you said, was that true?'_

_ 'Yes, very true.'_

_ 'Am I still irresistibly attractive?' The teasing sparkle to Jack's eyes returned slowly._

_ 'Still?'_

_Jack laughed, pushing himself forward and into the chair. 'How well do you know me?'_

_Catching a smaller question under that, Ianto replied honestly. 'You're a good man.'_

_The chair creaked as Jack swiveled slightly, eyes fixed at a point to Ianto's side. 'Really?' He asked quietly. _

_ 'I only like decent men.'_

_Jack's head came up with a sharp question._

_Ianto inclined his head slightly to Jack's hips, 'You have a freckle on your left buttock.' A smile played over his lips as Jack's eyes widened._

_ 'Oh,' was all Jack said._

_ 'It's very cute,' Ianto said seriously._

_ 'I'm with you?' Jack's voice grew warmer, eyes trailing freely over Ianto's body as a grin spread over his face. 'Good to know I still have excellent taste.'_

_Ianto suddenly felt confident, leaning forward he dropped a kiss to the top of Jack's hair, inhaling the same intoxicating pheromones. 'You're beautiful.' It seemed to be the right thing to say. Jack's soft spiky hair brushed his lips before he drew back, fingers curled gently around Jack's firm biceps. Jack smiled softly up at him._

_ 'I'm your Jack?'_

TW

'Ianto!' Owen called sharply, quickly running up the med lab stairs after the disappearing man.

'Owen,' Ianto stopped in resignation, slowly turning to face him.

'Are you on drugs?' He asked bluntly.

'Yes, lots,' Ianto said seriously, gazing seriously into the medic's eyes. 'Any other questions?'

'Twat,' Owen said dismissively, turning back to the stairs. For the first time in long time Ianto laughed openly as Owen flipped him the finger over his shoulder.

_TW_

_ 'Come on,' Jack swiveled Ianto's chair backwards and forwards._

_ 'No,' Ianto kept his eyes firmly on the crossword Jack had somehow found for him. _

_ 'It'll be fun.'_

_ 'How old are you?'_

_Jack's reply was to whip the crossword out of Ianto's startled hands and haul him upright._

_TW_

_ 'So when did you learn this?' Ianto panted, pulling himself painfully up._

_ 'Last month actually, combat virtual training program,' without any attempt at modesty, Jack had stripped off his shirt and stood, gleaming chest heaving in front of Ianto._

_Forcing himself to avert his eyes, Ianto stretched, wincing at the clicking noise from his spine. 'Can I say again how painful that was?'_

_With a low chuckle Jack stalked over behind him, warm hands resting on his shoulders. 'Relax then, you'll be good when I'm done.'_

_Ianto briefly closed his eyes, images of Jack training with him down in the shoot gallery in his mind. 'If you put me in anymore arm locks or throw me over your shoulder anymore, I am going to cry.'_

_ 'Trust me,' the hands squeezed then released, 'after two weeks, you'll be very fast.'_

_ 'Two weeks?'_

_ 'Time to reach the next planet, I can try to take you home from there with this,' he tapped his wrist band. 'Create my own little rift and send you off.'_

_Ianto let out a soft sigh, smiling openly at Jack. 'Thank you.'_

_Jack shrugged as he stooped to pick up his top, 'This has been a mess, last few days,' He smiled at Ianto, 'You're not going anywhere yet. I'll try be less of an arse.'_

_ 'Yes, Sir,' Ianto sank onto a desk top, recognizing a pure Harkness apology._

_ 'Sir?' Jack raised an eyebrow, raking his eyes over Ianto before laughing. He bent and squeezed Ianto's hip before walking out, 'Nice.' Ianto smiled then slumped back against the wall, out of the corner of his eyes he watching the firm line of muscles along Jack's back move and ripple, listening to the familiar rich humming. Despite everything this was still his Jack, he continued to watch with unconscious affection. _

TW

Jack paced across his office, phone jammed under his ear as he drank his coffee and waited. 'Martha!' He nearly split coffee over his shirt in excitement, 'I'm sorry, this is very quick, but I need your phone…yes, I know I have one…' Jack rolled his eyes and switched ear, 'no, I need to call the Doctor…I know…it _is_ important…Martha, please, trust me…thanks….half an hour?…yep, thanks.'

TW

The door flung open the minute Martha walked up to it, Jack's expectant face greeted her. 'Phone,' she handed it over.

Jack growled and caught her in a brief squeeze, 'Thank you,' with a beam he kissed her roughly before disappearing into the Hub.

'Can I come down?' Martha called after him. A hand appeared around the corner and waved her on impatiently. Jack already had the phone dialed and at his ear, motioning for her to shut the door.

'Doctor!' Jack's face lit up, 'No, I know it's not Martha…no…no, no ends of the world in sight…'

Martha smiled as she heard the tinny sound of the Doctor's voice through the phone.

'I've got a favour,' Jack began, 'and yes, it's important. Why does everyone ask me that?'

'_Not to rush you, but I'm a tad-' there was a vague roaring sound in the background, '-busy. Lots of heads, teeth, you know the story. Oh!'_

'What?'

'_No. NO.'_

Jack rolled his eyes at Martha. 'What?'

'_It's _you!_'_

_ '_I know. I said. Charming manly voice, remember?'

'_No but you're _here_ too. Oh this is weird. This isn't right, I'm looking right at you and talking to you too. That's just _wrong_.'_

_ '_Wait, I'm _what?_' Jack wrinkled his forehead, 'where are you?'

'_Oooh, about, I dunno, 1200 years in your future. Lovely planet, you'd love it. Well, you are loving it. '_

_ '_Doctor,' Jack stopped dead, 'You've got to take me back.'

'_Honestly, 1200 years and you haven't changed,' there was the sound of running footsteps, 'I've already promised that, you've got someone to go back to, I know, we've been through this. Really, I'm responsible. Actually, I don't think I should be telling you this, should I? Jack, I've really-' the roaring got closer, '-got to go, maybe ask at a-' there was a delighted whoop, '-later time?'_

'Ianto Jones!' Jack bellowed before the Doctor hung up.

'_Yes, that's him. Your man. Hang on, you shouldn't know that.'_

'He's here!' Jack was almost tearing out his hair in frustration, 'future Ianto is _here!_ At Torchwood! In the Hub! Wearing my shirt!'

'_What?_'

_'_Here! Ianto is here!'

'_W-how?! No, why?!' Something snarled loudly and there was the sound of the phone being dropped._

'Shit!' Jack swore and snapped the phone shut angrily. Sinking into a chair he gripped his hair roughly.

'What did you have to ask him?' Martha asked.

Jack drew his hands over his face, looked dazed, 'I was actually going to ask if he'd ever travelled with a Ianto Jones.'

TW

'Jack,' Ianto knocked lightly on the office door before slipping through. 'I-' he paused then perched on Jack's desk, 'are you alright?'

Jack judged him for a moment, 'Yeah,' he hitched a smile in place, 'yeah, I'm fine.'

'I know you're worried about Ianto, I just thought, well I'd want to know if I was you. I do,' he added with a wry smile, 'but I did speak to him through the Rift as he left, I can't explain, but he's not alone out there. And he will be back soon.'

'Thanks,' with a brief smile, Jack shuffled the papers on his desk. 'I think I might know who he's with, though.'


	17. Attachments

'You know who I'm travelling with?' Ianto repeated carefully, perching more comfortably on Jack's desk.

'It's the Doctor isn't it?' Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead, taking Ianto's silence for an affirmative. 'He has to meet the Doctor and persuade him not to let me go travelling with him years later so that you're not alone in your time.'

Ianto blinked. 'Well done,' he paused, 'it is of course completely wrong.'

'What?' Jack looked up sharply.

'Not even close. I've never met the Doctor. And you're,' Ianto looked down, 'travelling with him in the future?'

Jack cursed softly, 'Didn't mean to say that,' he admitted with a sad glance at Ianto, 'not like that.'

'Shouldn't be surprised then,' Ianto said bitterly, drawing his arms protectively around his stomach, 'where else would you be? I was nothing more than a time filler to you, was I?'

'That's not true, Ianto, and you know it,' Jack said steadily. Ianto shrugged and pushed himself off the desk, moving quietly out of the office. 'Shit,' Jack slammed his palm on the desk.

_TW_

_ 'And-' Ianto felt Jack's hand twist in his, 'turn!' They both laughed as Jack collided with Ianto's back, heads faced up as they watched the instruction video. His laughter muffled into Ianto's shirt covered shoulder, Jack gripped his waist, reaching for Ianto's hand, seizing his wrist in an inadvertent arm lock as Ianto yelped in protest and tangled his ankle through Jack's knees._

_ 'Keep going,' Jack urged through his laughter, stealing a quick slap to Ianto's arse before spinning him out into what turned into a knot of arms._

_ 'I don't think this was ever meant to be danced,' Ianto settled into a slower sway._

_ 'You keep trying to lead,' Jack pressed up against Ianto, resting his head on his shoulder._

_ 'So do you. Is this the future equivalent of dance mats?'_

_ 'Hm?' The head against his neck wasn't really listening. Jack's hand came to rest over his heart, that small gesture caused Ianto to instinctively clasp him tighter. That was Jack's little comfort move, the reassurance that someone else was there with him. Jack mused, a quiet murmur, half to himself, 'you just fit, Gorgeous.'_

_ 'Bet you say that to all the good looking men.'_

_ 'Only the _really_ good looking ones,' Jack drew back with the familiar flirtatious grin back in place._

_ 'Quick turnaround from before, you were going to shoot me.'_

_Jack just hummed and shot an amused glance at Ianto. 'I still might.' But the harshness had gone out of his words. 'Not going to shoot someone as special as you,' he murmured._

_ 'You might have shot me before and not know,' Ianto offered back._

_ 'Trying to change me for the better are you?'_

TW

Ianto didn't reply and stared down at the table. The phone rang and Jack flipped it open, wordlessly handing it to Ianto.

_'Sorry about that. You died. Again. Honestly, I say duck and does anyone ever do it? No they don't. What were you saying about a Ianto Jones there? That's your man here.'_

_ '_What do you mean I'm his man there?' Ianto asked frostily.

'_Oh. You must be Ianto, nice to meet you. Good job with sticking with Jack, although I suppose when you do decide to shoot him he just comes bouncing back. Why am I talking to you?'_

'I a-'

'_Actually no. What are you doing in the 21st century?!'_

_ '_I wa-'

_'And why did Jack already know you? Have you spilt the beans?'_

'I was born here,' Ianto said firmly before the Doctor could cut him off, 'I met Jack in the 21st century, where he made me immortal.'

Jack winced and shook his head regretfully at Ianto.

'_He did _WHAT_?!'_

_ '_I didn't mean to!' Jack yelled towards the phone.

'_Oh that's good!' The Doctor said sarcastically, 'He didn't mean to. You just zoom across the universe, creating havoc everywhere, but it's all an accident. You made him _immortal_ and you did it _accidentally?_'_

_ '_Now I'm in trouble,' Jack whispered to Ianto before taking the phone. 'He was dying! I kissed him goodbye and it brought him back!'

'_When will you learn you can't just go round kissing everyone! And why did this future Ianto just decide to hop through a thousand years and come back?' There was a sudden silence, 'Jack,' the Doctor's voice lowered in sudden horror, 'Jack, don't tell me you've got two Ianto's there. At the same time.'_

_ '_No, no, only one.'

'_Yes but the wrong one then!' The Doctor said impatiently, 'Where's the 21st century one gone now?'_

_ '_Future Ianto won't tell me,' Jack shot a glance at him, 'I thought maybe he was travelling with you.'

'_Put him back on.' _The phone was silent as Jack handed it over. '_Ianto?'_

_ '_Is this relevant?' Ianto started to pace slowly, '21st Ianto will be back soon and I'll be gone.'

_There was a muted sigh_, '_Humans. You can't just-' the Doctor spluttered, '-just _do_ this!'_

_ '_I'm doing a patch up job,' Ianto's pace quickened, free hand gesturing slightly, 'I don't want to be here. Don't think I chose this. My past self had to help someone. I think you should know who.'

Jack drummed his fingers in irritation on the table, unable to hear and searching Ianto's face for clues.

'_Jack?' The Doctor asked quietly._

_ '_Yes.'

With a growl Jack slammed his palm on the table, unable to hear.

'_And you can't say with him there,' there was a heavy sigh, 'are you trying to make this more complicated? Ok, in Jack's past?'_

_ '_Yes.'

'_To help him do something? Yes. So,' there was the sound of something tapping thoughtfully on the phone, 'obviously he can't remember you, which means you're in incredibly well disguised or you've wiped his memory? The later I think,' he plowed on without need for an answer, 'but why would you want to do that? That just doesn't make sense, what change can you have made that'll stay after you wipe his mind? And Jack thinks you're travelling with _me? _That's why he called OH, noo, oh, can't be,' the Doctor's voice saddened, 'oh, that's very romantic.'_

_ '_What?' Ianto asked tersely.

_ 'Oh I hate timelines. But you don't know what the 21st century you is doing with past/future Jack?''The Doctor made a noise, 'confusing, isn't it? All the pasts and futures and yous. I don't know, Ianto,' his voice sobered, 'the only person that does is the past version of you, and he's not exactly around, but just bear in mind,' there was something infinitely sad in his voice, 'the Jack in your past is going to have to forget everything that's happening to him.'_

'And?' Ianto said impatiently.

'_Always remember, Jack has lost a lot over the many years, even if he doesn't remember it now. When I first met him he talked about a missing two years. It fits.' The Doctor let it hang at that._

Ianto glanced across at Jack, his expression softening slightly. Jack spread his hands, mouthing 'what?'.

'_ Ianto, this is-' there was a pause and the Doctor's voice lightened to its usual pitch, 'well this mess seems to be my fault which, really, well it doesn't surprise me all that much anymore. In your future I meet Jack and I travel with him, I promised to bring him back within what would have been an hour for you. He talked about you. Apparently something went wrong.'_

_ '_Thank you,' Ianto said softly.

'_I'll send Jack back from here, if you go home in about a week I promise he'll be there. I promise. Goodbye, Ianto. And I swear we are going to have a _long_ chat about this immortality soon.'_

Staring at the ground, Ianto quietly let the phone close.

'What did he say?' Jack demanded.

Ianto looked up into his face, taking in the familiar features, seeing the minute weariness of past life he still barely understood. Wordlessly, Ianto raised a hand to Jack's perfect face and cradled it silently for a moment. With a rustle of fabric and a sigh he pulled Jack forward, holding him tightly. 'I'm sorry,' he murmured, Jack's warm, solid body clasped in his arms, hands spread across his back.

'What did he say?' Jack repeated quietly, breath ghosting over Ianto's neck. Ianto just tightened his arms, holding Jack protectively.

_TW_

_ 'Gorgeous?' _

_Ianto lifted his head off the pillow, glancing around the dark room. 'Jack?' He sat up, 'Are you alright?'_

_ 'I'm fine,' Jack said quickly, hands clutching his upper-arms protectively as he wandered slowly across._

_Ianto watched silently as Jack's bare feet shuffled through the rug, his bent head lifting minutely to glance at Ianto. 'Jack,' Ianto swung his legs out of the bed, bracing his hands on either side, 'what's wrong?' Jack just slowly approached, the mattress dipping as he sat beside Ianto in silence. The warm skin of Jack's arm brushed Ianto's before, with a sigh, Jack laid his head on the young man's shoulder. Ianto waited, then shifted, smoothing his hand over the firm muscles of Jack's back, rubbing his shoulders comfortingly. Jack swayed with the pull of his hands into him._

_ 'I'm sorry,' Jack said eventually, pulling back. _

_ 'Nightmare?' Ianto offered quietly._

_Jack's brown head just shook, he briefly met Ianto's eyes, glanced away, then leaned to press a gentle kiss to his temple. Standing, Jack walked away, leaving Ianto to stare after him in confusion._

_TW_

_Ianto woke two nights later with a warm weight curled around his back, the regular rise and fall of Jack's chest against him. Glancing down revealed a hand fisted in his t-shirt while Jack held him possessively._

_ 'Jack,' Ianto squeezed his hand, looking over his shoulder. 'Jack,' he repeated patiently, waiting as his dark eyelashes fluttered before sleepy eyes met his. 'Your hand's freezing,' he said gently, 'get under the blanket.' A sleepy smile met that, the bed creaking as Jack moved himself beside Ianto._

_In the morning Ianto rolled over in someone's firm arms, silently watching the man beside him sleep. There was a peace and contentment about him that Ianto had only begun to see in his Jack. The vulnerability was something that Jack must have learned to suppress later, he only saw it occasionally now. Life for this Jack was much simpler, although life for Jack seemed as though it had never really been simple, his grief filled account of his brother Gray another facet of a life that didn't run straight. Ianto wasn't sure if Jack fully believed what he had told him about Gray, but Ianto hoped that he had. He watched as a smile played across Jack's lips. So familiar._

_Sinking back into the mattress Ianto smiled up as Jack pressed closer. 'Morning.'_

_ 'I couldn't sleep.'_

_ 'Didn't think you sleep walked in.'_

_ 'That'd be a talent I'd like,' Jack stretched, rolling over and taking the sheets with him. Ianto caught a glimpse of firm muscles and a flat tanned stomach, tilting his head back he bit back a grin. 'Something funny?'_

_ 'You remind me of someone,' Ianto smirked._

_ 'Someone devilishly handsome and attractive,' Jack smiled at him, rolling back to lie on his stomach, 'wish you could stay longer?' He said softly._

_ 'Someone at home might be missing me,' he replied honestly, lightly stroking the back of his hand over Jack's perfect jaw. Large warm hands caught his._

_ 'Ianto,' Jack said simply. _

_TW_

_ 'Am I with the Time Agency when I meet you again?'_

_ 'No,' Ianto tried to put all his views of the Time Agency into that one word._

_'I'm thinking of leaving the Time Agency after this,' Jack announced unexpectedly, handing Ianto a plate._

_ 'How come?' Ianto asked mildly, picking up the wrap._

_Jack shrugged and shuffled back against the wall. 'I was in it for Gray, I think I'll give this one last go then try something new now,' a sock covered foot nudged Ianto's ankle, 'meet with your approval?'_

_ 'Very much so.'_

**Haven't posted for two million years. This little chapter was sat in some bizarrely named folder. Will not call folders 'stuff' again. Or 'other stuff'. **


End file.
